Triskele: Little Wing
by NyKole Todd
Summary: Book One: Thrown into a world Lilly would have declared fictional, she barely escapes with her life after being hunted down by a werewolf only to find that her family has been protecting a dangerous secret. Can the Winchester brothers save her?
1. Hunted

Lilly stared out into the darkness at her inevitable death. Crouching behind the broken down partial wall, the young brunette tried desperately to still her breathing down to nothing. The soft crackling of leaves shuffling back and forth seemed more violent then soothing. The heavy breathing of the monster drew closer as it stalked the next meal. A sudden sharp clap of thunder split the silence as a section of the wall exploded back in answer. The animal snarled then cried out in outrage of the interruption. A second bark of thunder made its opinion known to the beast. And, as if to flee from the argument the creature sprang back into the darkness it came from.

The sobs caught in her throat as Lilly prayed. It was a conversation is rarely had with the Big Him, let alone with herself. But, in this moment she didn't believe that even He would be upset at an atheist for bugging him. As she looked back on the list of should haves and would haves, leaves rustled on the other side of the half destroyed wooden wall.

"Sammy, I am telling you it came this way." A scruffy voice insisted.

"It doesn't make sense. This is outside of the range. It doesn't fit the pattern." A softer voice answered.

Lilly strained her hearing against the sounds the two men made. It had been hunting her for well over a day. Each time she thought she found somewhere to hide it would drive her further off the path. It was after the first few times that Lilly realized that the monster was herding her to a location. Because of that, it had to be close. It was still working towards a goal. So Lilly had to get them out of here, and find a way out too. The wall in front of her broke away. The wood splintered into thousand of pieces.

"Sammy!" A rough male voice screamed from behind her at the other man.

The monsters jaws spread wide in a sick mutilated smile as it tried to reach out and take her. The bullets slammed into its mouth knocking it back as another piercing cry of a gun cried out. The monster bucked at the pain then shot forward standing up on its hind-legs. As it reached forward the jagged mouth spread wide then sank its teeth into the flesh of one of the men.

"The sword. Dean, go for the heart." The man tried to get out as he tried to contain the scream and failed.

The quick sound of metal scraping metal sent shivers through her, as the sound of a body slammed against a wall. A bright silver glint sprang into view. A short sword slid from the other side of the wall. With it a set of bright gleaming red eyes watching her every move. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears drowning out the noises of the men's struggle. It seemed to dare her to make any sound or motion. But, thankfully another shot caught what could be roughly called a front flank knocking it off course.

In that second, Lilly lunged forward grabbing the handle of the short sword. The beast lunged forward trying to lock the mutilated mouth around her. Rocking backward the beast's slimy fur collided with her body checking her into the ground. The sword slipped up and into the body cavity. The muscled creator caught her leg against the wall and with a sudden thick wet snap the blinding white light Lilly seemed to drown in the pain.

"Sammy, did you get it?" Lily could hear a voice.

"No." Another voice seemed to rise out of the pain.

"So why isn't it moving?" The husky voice asked.

"I don't know." The softer voice said as it tried to roll the body over.

A moan escaped her. The weight of the body shifting and the motion sent pain rippling through her leg. Then the mass collided with her again. Another shot cried out, but seemed distant filtered through the mass above her. It rocked violently on her slamming her broken leg into the ground. The pain wrenched a scream from her throat.

"That was human. Sammy, help me." The throaty voice seemed urgent.

And in a time that seemed both longer and shorter then it should have been the monster rolled off of her. Lilly's eyes rolled around in her head as she tried to focus on a face. His scruffy face looked down at her checking vitals. Breathing. Eyes open. Making noise. Lilly could imagine the checklist. Then another bright white flash of pain broke her concentration. Firm hand pushed her back down onto the floor. Hazel eyes locked on hers and waited for the scream to end.

"It's broken. Hand me those boards. She is going to need a hospital." A voice around her leg said.

"We are taking you to a hospital. I need you to try to stay with me." The hazel eyes said to her.

"Get her talking. We need her to not go into shock." The voice at her feet said.

"Alright honey, I need you to talk to me. Can you do that?" The hazel eyes said to her.

"I … uh…" Lily's mouth didn't seem to want to work.

"What's your name?" The man holding her asked.

"Lil … Lilly." Her voice came out scratchy and broken.

"Dean it is done, but she won't be able to walk back." The voices began to slip away from her.  
"No, no doll face … you can't sleep yet. You have to stay awake. Sammy, grab the sword. I have her." The man said as he shook her.

Muscular arms slid under her trying to barely move the splint until necessary. In a single motion, Lilly felt the ground fall away. Shifting her once, the man began to move her out of the house and away from the frightening darkness that had been her death. His face seemed focused on the task at hand, and with each step he seemed to become more comfortable. The man who walked beside him caught her eyes. Looking up at him Lilly tried to reassure the wounded man. She tried to speak but all that seemed to come out were mumbles and noises.

"Lilly, we are going to take you to a hospital. You're safe now." The green eyes one seemed to want to comfort her. Reaching out Lilly tried to pat the man.

"Dean, her wrist. It was trying to protect her." The green eyes widened as he stared at the birthmark on the inside of her left wrist. The silly interlocking wave shape had always just been a conversation starter. The simple wave shapes that formed a perfect circle looked to most people like a strange scar rather then a natural formation.

"Shit. That means we can't take her to the hospital." The hazel eyes looked back down at her.

"Don't… leave… me… please" Lilly tried to say something above a whisper.

"It is not like kidnapping." Dean's voice broke through the sweat soaked sleep.

"Dean, if she isn't aware of what she is saying it can be." Sam tried to insist.

"Look Sammy. She didn't want to be left. We can't take her to a hospital. What else should we do with her?" Dean asked as he slammed the steering wheel in front of him.

The soft rocking of the car mixed with the thrumming of a band, Lilly had once known the name of created a haze in her mind. Stretched out in the back seat of foreign car, Lilly tried to remain quiet and still. The two men seemed to agree on the stale mate and just stare out of the windows around them. Lilly tried to inspect the make shift splint around her lower leg. Immobilized the pain in her leg seemed distant and removed.

"Dean…" The man in the passenger seat tried to start again.

"Sammy, I am not leaving her behind." The driver said flatly.

"Do I get a vote?" Lilly asked quietly.

The passenger turned in his seat. His green eyes a bit startled. The man reached around the seat and pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. He seemed to approve of what he found. The driver turned to glance then resumed looking forward.

"You do? I am actually surprised you are awake. We had to pump you full of some pretty strong painkillers to get you in the backseat. We will take you where ever you want." Sam tried to keep his voice calm as if trying to soothe a wild animal.

"If I scream and freak out will you promise to relax?" Lilly asked a little confused at his reaction to her.

A throaty laugh erupted from the driver. The man staring back at her seemed confused, but forced himself to let go of the tension. Lilly thought the whole situation seemed surreal. It was the first time in her life she had ever had a broken bone. But it was a story she would never be able to explain. How do you explain to a normal person that you were tracked in the woods for several days trying to escape? Then how do you explain that an animal that was so deformed that it could only be listed as a monster then tried to combat cuddle with your insides only to be saved by two men?

"I'm Sam. Dean is my brother. How much do you remember?" The green-eyed man in front of her asked.

"Nothing that would let me seem sane." Lilly tried to pull away from the conversation.

"Look, you don't need to worry about sane. You have seen something scary, bump in the night hides under your bed scary. You did see it. It was real. You aren't crazy." Dean said as he looked forward.  
"Now it is up to you with what you want to do." Sam added.

"I want to know why you thought my wrist was so interesting." Lilly questioned the front seat.

"Let's get to that when you are better. You need a cast and somewhere to hide. We're taking you somewhere to do that." The driver said.

"So I don't get a vote?" Lilly asked.

"You do. I am just going to reserve the right to ignore you." The driver said.

"You must be the reasonable one." Lilly said looking directly into Sam's eyes.

"Usually. You are hurt and in danger. We just want to make sure that you aren't in further danger." Sam tried to comfort her.

"Since I can't really run away, I guess I have no choice." Lilly glared at the back of Dean's head. "Can we at least get food and a shower? I have been imitating any given character on Lost."

Dean riffled through paper in the seat next to him, then tossed a wrapped package back onto her chest. The smell of thick grease stuck in her noose, right before the scent of beef. It was the most amazing smell in her entire life. Unwrapping the all American beef flavored heart attack was perfect. A loud rumble erupted from her stomach as she took in her first bite.

"Get some sleep. It'll be another two hours before we get to the Roadhouse." Dean said looking back in the rearview mirror.

His hazel eyes were perfectly framed. Driving away the illusion that they could be concerned for her, Lilly devoured the rest of the burger. A light shiver of the cool breeze from the window caused her to shudder. It tugged on the splint then caused her to see a new flash of blinding pain. A hand reached back over the seat in front of her and held her hand. Lilly squeezed it firmly, but tried not to wound the lifeline. After a few moments, it pulled away from her and searched out for something on the floor. A soft leather coat landed on her as the pain subsided and the colors of the world returned. Dean's hand returned to the front seat. The soft leather smell mixed with cheeseburgers and comforted her. Exhausted Lilly retreated back into the seat to sleep.


	2. Exposed

"Lilly, we're here. I need you to wake up so I can help you inside." Dean said flatly.

"Aren't you the chipper one?" Lilly dreaded the idea of moving.

"Look sunshine you're not exactly a summer morning either." He said as he tried to move her closer to the door without shifting her leg.

"Alright, I think I can limp on it a little." Lilly tried to shift her weight around in the backseat.

Before Lilly could move to test her leg with any weight, an arm snaked under leg and behind her back. The man pulled her up and against his chest then shifted around using the momentum to shut the door. The thin black t-shirt barely concealed the muscle definition under it. His intense hazel eyes glowered at her as though she was attempting the world's worst heroics. A thin cocky smile crept into one corner of his mouth. Exasperated Lilly just allowed the man to move her around like a doll.

"You don't do victim do you?" He asked as he crossed the gravel parking lot.

"I don't. I also don't do helpless well." Lilly tried to be conversational while she ignored her invalid status.

"Between the two of us, you aren't a victim. Not many could have survived in the woods like that." Dean waited as Sam who had rushed ahead opened the door. The red and white neon sign seemed harmless enough.

The Roadhouse smelled of cigarettes, diner food, and gunpowder. The strange combination seemed like an old boys club rather then a bar run by a woman. The dingy woody seemed to absorb the light around it creating separate areas where groups of men and women ate or cleaned weapons. Most people barely looked up as she was brought into room and propped up at a round table in the middle area of the room. Setting her in the chair Dean pulled another chair and folded his jacket on it to prop her leg in place. The blonde woman in a blue jean button down shirt set a cleaning cloth to the side. As if moving by muscle memory, she reached back and pulled a liquor bottle off the shelf and a couple of glasses.

"Ellen I need you to call someone who can look at her leg. She isn't mobile and we need to know how bad it is." Dean said as he took the glass offered to him.

"Since when do you boys bring your work home? If they are anything less then gentlemen to you I will personally kick their ass." Ellen said handing Lilly a glass then pouring into it without prompting.

"It's not like that Ellen. We were hunting a state over. We were tracking that werewolf. We thought it had us. It jumped to defend her. She killed it." Sam informed the woman with the alcohol. Ellen turned to take stock of the wounded woman in front of her.

"I guess that makes you a hunter." Ellen said as if apologizing more then conferring a title.

"I will have someone come by and check out the leg. Drink more." Ellen said as she patted Lilly on the shoulder.

"Take her up to a room. I will send food up." Lilly looked bewildered at Dean. He was already moving around the table towards her.

"Would you feel better if I gave you time to protest or can we just do this?" Dean said without giving her time to protest.

As promised it wasn't long before a man came by set her leg while she ate the second best burger in the world. The shorts she wore were too big, but thankfully covered her butt while the man strapped the walking cast into place. Dean and Sam debated over books that looked too old to be handled.

"Yeah but that doesn't explain her." Dean shot a look at Lilly.

"It is the best we have. The mark on her wrist looks similar to a triskele. The most common theory is that it stood for "three realms". No one is certain." Sam said flipping through more pages. "A lot of this is in two other languages. It will take me a little while to translate."

"Alright I want you to try walking on it." The man working on the cast said helping her off the bed.

Grabbing his hands, Lilly allowed him to pull her up and on her feet. The cast did as advertised. The hard plastic shelf forced her leg immobile. The soft foam on the inside absorbed the shock of movement. And the rubber on the bottom of the cast allowed her to hobble around without putting to much weight on the damaged leg. Testing the cast out Lilly decided to make a circuit of the room. Slowly she limped over to the table the two men sat on to peek at the books that fascinated them. The images of men mutilated by horrid beasts.

"Is that what was chasing me?" Lilly tried not to relive the events in the woods.

"Yeah, now we are trying to figure out why." Sam said flipping the page. "I know the answer is in here, we just have to find it. Maybe we should call Bobby. Maybe he can read this."

Lilly examined the text. The letters made up syllables that stood for concepts that when combined into word stood for names or actions. The language was one of assignment. It was a language, that unless you were raised speaking it, you would never truly understand. The soft vowel heavy language was her first language. It was a tradition passed down through the generations in her family. And with her last name staring back at her, Lilly felt the blood rush from her face. Once again strong hands kept her from hitting the floor. Dean watched her eyes as she tried not to stare at the book.

"She will be fine." Dean said as he hurried the makeshift doctor out of the room.

"Keep her off it. Give her these." The man said as he handed Dean a bottle of pills.

Shutting the door Dean set the pills on the end table then pulled a chair up in front of her. Sitting down calmly, Dean startled the chair and stared into her eyes. Pulling the book in front of him, Dean stared down at the images and letters.

"You can read this and you read something that scares you. Right now you have a better idea of why it was out there with you then we do. We can't protect you if we don't know." Dean said firmly like talking to a child. Lilly reached out and pointed. Her finger reached out and traced the letters that had scared her. The rough paper sent chills up her arm.

"It means Wolf King. Most people will translate it as King of Wolves, but that isn't right. It isn't a king of wolves. It means a king that is a wolf or wolf related. It is said Conrí." Lilly tried to disown her family's past.

"Lilly, why does this scare you?" Sam asked quietly as if trying not to spook her.

"My name is Lilly Conrí. My grandmother used to tell me stories when I was little. They were always about men who hunted. I just thought they were a sick old woman's attempt to scare little kids." Her voice cracked.

The two men just stared at her. The beers hung from their hands, their mouths were slightly open in questions they could not form. At this moment it was obvious that they were siblings. Dean slowly closed the book. Then looked back up at her. He then walked over and began to inspect her for bites. She sat there and let him. He then took out a long silver bladed weapon and pressed it lightly into her skin. A light pinch barely bothered her compared to the throbbing in her leg. Blood pearled up around the tip. Cool water from a small vial poured over the wound. The faint smell of roses caught her attention. Then he picked up a saltshaker and offered it to her.

"Does this come with tequila and a slice of lemon?" Lilly asked trying to blow off the invasiveness.

"Salt first, tequila when I am more comfortable." Dean said shifting his weight. Pouring salt into her hand Lilly licked her palm. The taste made her jaw twinge.

"Did I pass?" She asked hoping she had.

"She's clean." Dean declared looking at Sam.

"Don't worry about him. So these stories that your grandmother told you… What were they about?" Sam tried to get back to the topic.

"They never really made sense. They were about men who would hunt. These men had been called guardians. They could speak to wolves. And, because of it they had been given the name Wolf King. They were supposed to protect something… she always called it the Kyra Dé Danu. She told me to keep it safe, but she wouldn't tell me what it was." Lilly tried to put the erratic ramblings of an old woman into context.

"Tequila." Sam said excusing himself.

Her eyes blurred. Lilly had ignored the old woman. When her parents had put her grandmother in a home, Lilly had gone for a few years. At first it had been once a week, but slowly life caught up and to-do list that never got shorter demanded more time. Until the day when they had gotten the call, then the To-Do list seemed pointless. Now more then ever, Lilly wished her grandmother was still around. Dean reached out and handed Lilly soft tissues. Wiping her eyes, Lilly saw the concern again. It made her feel vulnerable.

"I know someone who might have answers." His voice was low and comforting.

"I don't know what all of this means." Lilly admitted her heart was too wounded to take much more.

"We will help you out of this." Dean said leaning into her.


	3. Pop Quiz

Lilly licked the salt off her hand for the second time that night. The light yellow thick liquid washed the gritty texture on her tongue away. The wedge of lemon chased away the taste. It was a ritual observed by those praying for oblivion. And, even though Lilly was not praying for oblivion, she was observing this ritual with a man who refused to leave her side. So for every shot the man believed they shared Lilly began to curb the numbers a bit. The shared ritual slowly but surely became one sided. And the hazel-eyed man across from her was beginning to feel no pain.

It wasn't that Lilly was waiting for something insidious to happen. She wasn't attempting to run away or pull him into an illicit affair. It was simply that she couldn't stand the idea of this man who moved her around like a rag doll watching over her all night long like a child. So he would have to sleep too for her to get any rest. Lilly watched as the hazel eyes man put down yet another shot. His words began to slur slightly.

"How do you feel about bad movies?" Lilly asked as she got up to play with the television in the corner.

"It depends on if you are actually watching them or not." Dean said the smile on his lips seemed to be mischievous.

"Lilly, are you trying to get me drunk?" Dean's eyes narrowed.

"It depends is it working?" Lilly tried to give her best sheepish grin.

"It depends on why you are trying." Dean was obviously better at holding his alcohol.

"I don't mind the attempt. And, I know most others wouldn't have noticed you switching around the shot glasses. You have a gift." Dean said propping his feet up on the table.

Lilly slowly hobbled over to the end of the bed and propped her leg on the open chair. Dean sat back watching her. His black t-shirt rested on his chest revealing the muscles she knew were there. His defined arms were relaxed as he waited for the answer.

"Look I get it. Your world is upside down right now. And, you just want space. But, right now you are the focus of some pretty nasty things. We know there are more. We don't know where they are. So Sammy and I are going to pull shifts until Bobby gets back to us." Dean said pulling his legs down and shifting forward.

"Does it ever get easier?" Lilly asked feeling naked despite the baggy borrowed clothing. The shorts that were a few sizes too big were pulled tight around her waist. The band t-shirt seemed to overwhelm her. Getting up and moving, Dean joined her on the bed. Sitting next to her Dean sat quietly.

"It doesn't, does it? It is just that you get used to the weird one thing at a time." Lilly looked up.

"It doesn't." Dean refused to lie to her. "You need sleep."

"Please tell me you aren't going to sit in a chair like a creepy voyeur all night long." Lilly was hoping he might leave.

"That was the plan. And, in the morning Sam is going to keep an eye on you." Dean got up and started to prepare for a long night in a stiff recliner.

"Um… Now don't read into this, but I only ever sleep on the left side." Lilly offered an option that didn't involve lower back pain.

"Are you sure you aren't trying to get me into bed?" Dean turned around smirking at her.

"No. Yes, but not like that." Lilly could feel the blood rush to her cheek causing them to match the crimson shade of her hair. This was insanity. An attractive man was in a seedy room with her, and all she could think about was sleep. This was possibly the most classically unfair situation in her entire life.

"I am just screwing with you." Dean said from the open bathroom.

Lilly tried to ignore the husky male voice. Turning the bedside light off, Lilly curled up under the clean smelling sheets. The cast around her leg made it uncomfortable to lie down. Shifting under the covers, Lilly tried to relax. Rolling over, she turned away from the light source and the male voice. The little clock radio told her it was much later then she wanted it to be. Tapping the little radio button, the soft voice of Robert sang to her about magic, dragons, and a love so dear. Lilly allowed the images of Mordor to feel her mind. Humming to herself, she barely felt the bed shift. The deep male voice behind her sang along.

"What was the CD called?" Dean asked quietly.

"Led Zeppelin 2. And, it was pre-Cds. We're talking sexy black vinyl. What's with the pop quiz?" Lilly said as the song concluded.

"Best Metallica CD?" Dean asked.

"You first." Rolling over to face him Lilly wanted an answer.

"Humor me." Dean urged her on.

"It's a tie. Ride the Lightning with For Whom the Bell Tolls and Fade to Black and Master of Puppets with The Thing That Should Not Be and Leper Messiah."

"Favorite Ozzy Song?" Dean shot off another question.

"I like Mama, I'm Coming Home." Lilly said beginning to think that her Pandora stations asked fewer question.

"Last question, favorite song?" Dean stared into her eyes.

"Little Wing written by Hendrix. But, you are going to think I am a heathen, I don't think he had the best version. I like Concrete Blonde's version the best." Lilly said then waited for the retort. But, Dean just blinked. The man who had a response to everything just stared at her.

"How about you?" Lilly finally broke the silence.

"It's a tie. Led Zeppelin's Ramble on and Traveling Riverside Blues. We should get some sleep." He said looking back into her eyes. Slowly cautiously Dean rolled over leaving Lilly with nothing but his back to stare at without answers.

"Night." She said quietly flipping back over and away from him.

"Night." His husky voice returned.

The darkness filled her senses allowing Lilly the release from the strange. Her soft rhythmic breathing allowed her think only of her home. The light green walls with white built in bookshelves of her bedroom. The way the streetlight caught in the semi-translucent curtains. The fluffy chocolate and mint colored silk duvet that in winter held a tick feather blanket. The smell of the multiple vanilla scented candles that were place around her room. Stretching out in the darkness Lilly floated in the memories of her room. The multitude of pillows warded her of where the edges were so that even in her deepest sleep she would not venture over the side. Curling up around the pillows, Lily felt her bed reach out to cuddle back with her. The firm warm arms wrapped under one shoulder and then around her stomach pulling her firmly into place. A nose nuzzled into the crook of her neck. A soft humming filled the muscles in her back. Soft chills spread through her, as if the bed was barely aware, it pulled blankets up as a defense against the cold. The figure enveloped her, protecting her. Then the blackness, that had once terrified her, seemed safer and Lilly allowed herself to sink into the heat without fear.


	4. Reputations

Lilly allowed the hot sensation to seep into her every muscle. This had to be heaven. The intoxicating smells, the sheer blissful heat, and the ability to wall off the weird behind a locked door. With her wounded left leg in hard plastic wrappings propped up on the edge of the slightly too tub, Lilly allowed the flora scented shampoo soak into her auburn hair. The flora scent washed away his smell.

Waking up with his solid arms wrapped around her, locking her protectively in place had been a sensation she had always desired. This man even in his sleep had felt the need to wrap around her, pull her in, and shield her from harm. But, the intent had drifted away from the situation as she found her way into consciousness. The reality of the fact was that he was a man who either was too familiar with her gender or not familiar enough. By the look of him, Lilly found it hard to believe he spent the night alone unless he wanted too.

Pushing away the romanticized view of the situation, Lilly focused once again on her hair. Dipping down she allowed the water to rise up around her washing even an unidentifiable floral scent out of her hair. Holding her breath, Lilly allowed the sensation of a wet cocoon to swallow her. Breaking the surface, Lilly inhaled the fresh air. A small drop of conditioner, Lilly was beginning to feel like a real person again. With a final rinse, Lilly was herself again.

"Dean I can't believe you!" A muffled voice screamed from the other side of the door. "She is scared out of her mind. She is a case. She is not one of your bar trolling bimbos."

"Sammy…." A deeper voice tried to interrupt.

"Dean, she is the job. We are on the job. I can't believe you would cross that line." The voice continued.

Wrapping a slightly threadbare towel around her, Lilly tried to listen into the argument. Lilly didn't like the idea of Sam and Dean having an argument. They were taking care of her. They had literally pulled her from the jaws of death. But, the amazing smirk on Dean's face as he took the beratement was priceless. Dean sat at the end of the bed with his best apoplectic face trying to disguise his amusement.

"Sammy…" Dean tried not to chuckle.

Then the man who had kept her off balance all day allowed his eyes to dart toward the silence in the bathroom. It was in that moment that Lilly decided to have a little fun with her current situation. This was an opportunity that would never present itself again. And, since this was obviously going to be a long-term association she might regret one-day having not messed with both brothers. Pulling a towel over her dripping wet hair and partially her face, Lilly secured the towel around her athletic figure and headed out into the main area of the hotel room.

"Dean have you seen my panties?" Lilly asked casually making sure she was not pointed at Sam.

"What?" Dean for the first time during the conversation seemed rattled.

"Lilly, I am so sorry. He shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. Um…" Sam tried to find words to soothe her.

"Wow, you really are that much of a womanizer aren't you?" Lilly removed the towel from her head and looked into Dean's eyes.

Dean's face went from confusion, to understanding, and then finally rested on focus. Dean was quicker then most people. He needed to be. In many ways it was life or death if he wasn't able to move quickly, he would not have survived this long.

"So he didn't?" Sam tried to verify what had just passed between them.

"I hate to bust what ever reputation he has spent a lot of effort earning, but he was a gentleman. Dean never copped a feel." Lilly smiled as she picked up her clean clothes and headed back to the bathroom to change. As she closed the door, Lilly smirked at the indignant and slightly outraged face Dean shot at her back.

The room was empty when she returned. It didn't surprise her. They seemed like the kind of guys that needed to get back on mission as quickly as possible. So after making sure she was able to hobble around more effectively in her walking cast, Lilly headed downstairs to find food and maybe someone to talk to about what to do now.

The bar seemed brighter and more welcoming then the night before. But, it wasn't full and all of the house lights were on. The square shaped bar in the center of the main area seemed to double as a wall of protection with guns mounted under the counter in various locations. Each bar stool had its own charm standing out as unique in the pulled together collection of misfits. Each one was probably a favorite of a person who passed through while hunting down some nightmare reaching out to hurt someone.

Pulling up on one of the square shaped padded stools; Lilly took stock of her situation. Her real life of working behind the plain wooden counter of a trendy bookstore seemed foreign to her. The idea of answering a phone and ordering the newest bad romance novel for a bored housewife turned her stomach. These were families that would never understand how good they had it in a safe home.

"It's hard." Ellen said coming around the bar.

"What?" Lilly snapped out of her inner debate.

"I am guessing that you are trying to figure out how to fit back in with your past. It's hard. I have known some people to do it. But, it is never the same." Ellen said handing her a glass of orange juice.

"How do you forget the terror?" Lilly asked staring down at the pulpy gift.

"You don't, after a while it will fade. It becomes more of a fact then an overwhelming emotion.

"So since I can't be a normal person again, what are my choices?" Lilly looked up at the woman who had obviously seen more then her.

"Can you fight?" Ellen seemed to be going down a list of questions she had memorized.

"Not really, but I am apparently better at hiding and running then I thought I was." Lilly rolled her eyes at the broken leg.

"How good are you at research?" Ellen seemed to write off an option.

"I know a few languages. Um, I studied a lot of folklore in college. I am a wiz on the internet." Lilly tried to sell herself.

"Well, until you healed and then trained up, you can work here helping out. And when it is needed, you can help with support and research." Ellen offered her a new path.

"I would like that. If it matters I used to do jewelry making. I can do metal wielding and manipulation." Lilly tried to make herself more valuable. "It was kind of a hobby that took off."

The blonde woman smiled back at her. The comforting sensation was wonderful. Maybe being on this side of the weird wouldn't be as horrible as she thought. Maybe, this could be her new start.

"You shouldn't give those boys too hard of a time." Ellen said cleaning the glasses in front of her.

"I couldn't help it. I know. And they were both so amazing to me. But Sam seemed to have so many ideas about what Dean had done to me. I didn't think Sam would just accept that he hadn't." Lilly blushed into her cup of juice.

"Your right. I don't think I would have." Sam's voice was behind her.

Exhaling, Lilly didn't want to turn around to face Dean. But it had to be done. She would have to make eye contact eventually. So Lilly picked up her glass added a straw and pivoted on the stool. But, the taller of the two brothers was alone. Sam waited with his hands in his baggy blue jeans looking at her from under his shaggy hair. The printed smoke on his graphic tee caught her eye because of the vague illusion of feathers mixed in.

"He went off to blow off steam." Sam answered the question Lilly wasn't going to ask.

"Oh… Sam, I want to thank you for saving me. It is something I should have said to him yesterday, but he has this way of keeping girls off balance and being smug about it." Lilly blurted out more then she wanted.

"I get that. Dean is definitely his own kind of guy. But he will throw himself in between a monster and a innocent when he needs to." Sam stared in her eyes trying to get his point across. "I think you rattle him and I am not sure why."

"I don't either. I don't really know much about him. And other then my choice in music and bad movies he doesn't know much about me." Lilly tried not to be indignant.

"Huh?" Sam looked genuinely confused.

"I put on a bad 90s action flick that was on the TV. And, when that didn't distract me I figured I would just go to bed. Luckily, the last hunter left the radio on a good station. I didn't have to go looking for real music. Then Dean threw a pop quiz on the late greats." Lilly thought the whole thing had been stupid.

"Really?" Sam's lips smirked.

"Lilly, How about I show you around before the crowd gets here. You wont be much good in that thing and you need to be back up stairs resting." Ellen interrupted.

The look had been there. Sam had looked over her shoulder at Ellen. And then that damn inherited all knowing smirk had crept up on his face. It wasn't hard to see that both men were related. Other then a little difference in hair and height they were so alike. Anyone who watched them for more then a few minutes could see how alike they really were. And just like his brother, Sam was too used to not being seen and keeping his secrets.


	5. Choices

The basic set up of the bar was just that: basic. The alcohol was stored logically and in order based on cost. The kitchen was set up like a hybrid between a home kitchen and the back of restaurant. Lilly had been shown the fridge she could go into to prepare food for herself. And, the only two rules Ellen had given her were easy. First rule: don't pick up a weapon you can use. Second rule: don't talk to the hunters until you have been trained. It was a simple rule to keep her out of the way and away from the less then stable members of the life.

So Lily had helped clean up the tables then retreated back up to the room to hide from the locals. After a good beer, a juicy burger, and a set of movies she had seen before, Lilly drifted into sleep once again. The soft static of the television kept her from drifting back into the woods that scared her. Her propped up leg thrummed steadily against the mild painkillers. Slowly the rich thrumming a guitar filled her bleary half sleep followed by a voice calling to her to find a way out. In her dream a stone fixture shot up under her feet as princes without faces kept the watchtower with us.

"How do you hum on key in your sleep?" A quiet throaty voice from somewhere asked.

"A gift." Lilly purred deep in her throat.

"So you aren't asleep?" Dean's voice became clear.

"I was asleep, but Hendrix confused my dream. But, all of his music does that for me." Lilly rolled over onto her side to watch Dean move around.

"It isn't actually his song. It is a cover. Granted it is the best and only version, but it is actually a Dylan song." Dean said as he moved over to a bag on the table. Moving slowly Dean pulled his shirt off wincing as he brought the collar up over his shoulder. In any other situation this would have been something that Lilly would have sat back and watched wishing for a real life rewind button. But, in this situation Lilly only saw the wince. The small motion of muscle sending sharp violent pain to the brain causing the body to protest almost instantly alarmed Lilly. Pulling herself up off the bed and hobbling over, Lilly turned on the small dim bedside light. The already blue bruising swelled up around a set of long claws. The muscle was protesting.

Hobbling into the bathroom, Lilly went looking for the small bottle of peroxide she had come across looking for a hairdryer. Ellen was amazing. There was a small basket with cotton balls, peroxide, Neosporin, a couple of gauze pads and athletic tape. It was an all-purpose walking wounded kit. As Lilly pivoted on the walking cast, she watched Dean consider the clean t-shirt in front of him on the table.

"Sit down." Lilly said genteelly trying to make it more of a request then a demand.

Rolling his eyes, Dean just pulled up a chair with his good arm and straddled it. The wound wasn't deep. It was similar to any animal attack wound. Thankfully it was just a simple cleaning and patch. Pulling out the cotton, Lilly tried not to jab to deep into the open areas. Placing a small towel lower on his back, Lilly put her hand in his open hand to give him something to brace on. With a small flick of her wrist, the bottle tipped allowing peroxide to trickle over the wound. The small white bubbles appeared out of the clear liquid. His hand barely squeezed hers. His face was calm as he allowed his head to dip forward hiding his face. After a few more minutes she covered the wound with clear thick salve and then a final patch.

"Thank you." Her voice was quiet.

"If patching a wound makes you happy, you are definitely in the right crowd." Dean chuckled slightly.

"No not that… Thank you for not leaving me and taking care of me when you could have ditched me." Lilly picked up the t-shirt and offered it to the man in front of her.

Looking into her eyes, Dean stared down at her intensely as if trying to judge her sincerity. She allowed him to search her. She felt she owed it to him. And, he could accept that. She smirked down at her as if getting his answer.

"You're not bad at that." Dean said turning back to the bag.

"What?" Lilly looked around the room.

"You know what you believe and stick to it. You are also good at finding ways to be useful when you aren't asked." Dean yawned.

"I guess that is a good thing." Lilly said cleaning up the discarded wrappers and cotton balls.

"So when do you want to go home? I can talk Sam into taking a job that direction or at worst we could just drop you off." Dean said trying to gather up his belongings that were strewn all over the room into a neater chaos.

Lilly took a moment to figure out how to word it all. She had made her decisions. And, as he said it was something she was good at doing and sticking too. It must have been obvious that she was fighting an internal battle. Dean stopped moving around to look at her. Allowing the stress to leave her body, Lilly exhaled.

"I am not going back." She said calmly.

Dean's reaction was probably the worst one she could have imagined. He simply blinked at her. He seemed to be processing the information and coming up with an error. Stepping around the small table, Dean walked over and took both of her hands. Leading her back to the bed, Dean sat down beside her.

"You know you can't come with us?" Dean said trying to be gentle as if breaking up with her.

"I know. Right now I would get you two hurt or worse someone killed. It would be stupid to expect to come." She watched Dean come up with another error.

"You realize that the monsters hunting you are dead?" Dean asked the next logical question.

"I know. But I know there are things about me that my family was hiding. Things that are coming back to haunt me." Lilly brought up another good point.

"Since you seem to have a plan, what is it?" Dean seemed annoyed at her logic.

"I was talking to Ellen. With her daughter out on her own, she could use another hand around here. And, she wants me to help Ash with some of the text-based research. I already helped a little with some translations. Luckily I knew the Latin off the top of my head. I don't have any of my books. While I am hoop-along she is going to educate me so I can be better support staff. When I learn more then I can start talking to the other hunters. After my leg is better she is going to train me so I can hold my own." Lilly tried to list it all in an order that would make sense.

Again Dean blinked and came up with error. He seemed amused at the idea of humoring me and at the same time disappointed that this was the direction this conversation had taken.

"Lilly, don't do this? Go home. We can come back with you and set up wards. I can give you every protection I know of, if you will go back to a safe life." Dean pleaded with her.

"Dean, I can't. I don't fit in that world anymore. I know too much and I can't go back to sleep." She tried not to look at the pain on his face.

"You're stupid and hardheaded. You have no idea what this life is like. It is horrible food, long nights, no life always on the run, and your lucky if the people you know are alive the next time you call them. Instead of running from danger, you have to head long into the darkness to find it. You have to hope that they way you found to kill it is real, and then hope that you can get the drop on it." Dean tried to give her the best and most accurate view of the future she was choosing.

"Why don't you quit?" Lilly asked watching his face.

His face shifted between emotions. Then finally he looked into her eyes and gave up. It was a look of defeat he wasn't used to showing and she hated seeing.

"I know too much. I am a hunter in a long line of hunters." He said looking at her feet.

Walking over to the bed, Lilly pulled back the covers and crawled into the warmth left over from her body. Dean just sat at the end of the bed unmoving. His shoulder was slumped forward as he checked the wound.

"You should get some sleep." Lilly tried to coax him out of his inner fight.

"You should go home." He said more for himself then for her.

Turning the light out, Lilly just pulled back the covers and made room in the bed. He would have to come around to this on his own. But, his intense need to protect her even from her own bad decisions seemed sweet. He wanted to save her at all cost. Lilly couldn't view him as a hunter. Right now, the man at the end of the bed was a protector. She could almost see him with sword and shield. The other side of the bed dipped from weight then leveled out behind her. The heat from his body radiated out as he tried to shift off of the wounded shoulder. Her body softened into the bed as he drifted off to sleep behind her. His body found the curves of the worn mattress as he shifted. His arm reached out and yanked her back despite the obvious effort. As he locked her into place, Lilly tried lightly to get away. Tensing every muscle, Dean locked her down.

"Stupid." He said quietly, petulantly.


	6. Restricted

There was yelling. Why was their always yelling in this place? Lilly tried to listen to the voices bellow in the bar, but the heavy wood of the place seemed built to isolate problems. Rolling over Lilly searched out for the warmth of a body that wasn't there. Scowling Lilly wondered Dean was laying into Ellen for putting ideas in her head. The condescending tone Dean's voice took in her head was enough to open her eyes over. The room was still dark, which told her that even the sun had the good sense to be asleep. Pulling a blanket up around her, Lilly hobbled down the stairs and into the bar quietly. The soft thudding of the rubber-bottomed cast normally would alert anyone to her approach, but through the den of voices it could barely be heard.

"Look it is this simple. That woman knows too much and she knows it. She isn't like the others who will write it off as a hallucination." Ellen said calmly as if talking to her children.

"Dean, I know you don't want to leave her here, but we have to go. You heard Bobby. There is something terrorizing Lincoln. Sarah and Harris aren't picking up either. He wants us to find them." Sam was obviously just trying to get this through to Dean.

"I know. But, I don't like leaving her here. And you put it in her head that she can be a hunter. What were you thinking Ellen?" Dean's voice seemed the most agitated.

This was obviously a circular argument that they weren't used to fighting with him on. And, it was obviously an argument he wasn't going to let go of without being forced to. Lilly listened to the conversation repeat. Sneaking a peek around the corner Lilly could see the packed bag Sam had slung over his shoulder. It was in many ways similar to the one Dean had upstairs in the room.

Turning around Lilly, hobbled back up the stairs as quietly as she could. She needed a head start on this. Picking up the discarded shirts she stuffed them in the canvas bag along with his hygiene kit and the old beaten journal. Glancing around the room, Lilly tried to remember if Dean had messed with anything else. After scanning the room in her mind Lilly accepted the next step of the plan. Her stomach ached at the idea.

Once again Lilly headed towards the stairs. She walked quietly down the stairs waiting to see if the argument was still set on loop. And once again Dean shot an accusation at Ellen, who tried to get him to see it was not his choice to make. So it was a choice she was going to have to physically take from him. She rounded the corner then walked into the room his pack slung over her shoulder. Steadying herself on the chairs around her, Lilly could see Ellen's understanding. Glancing over at Sam, she watched the younger of the two brothers prepare for the fall out. It was going to be a long few days of sulking, ranting, or ignoring it. Lilly tried to look everywhere, but at Dean. She could feel him shift.

Looking up into his hazel eyes, Lilly waited for the conversation between them to be over. She watched him take stock of the bag on her shoulder. She watched him stare at her continued state of pajamas. He watched as her face stayed neutral. Then his face changed. He seemed disappointed again. He was scolding her. Dean wanted her to rethink her decision and retreat back into the normal world. She pulled the bag off her shoulder and passed it to him.

"Don't do this." Dean said quietly.

"You can't baby sit me through this. And, there are people who need you." Lilly waited.

"You're being stupid." Dean said taking the bag from her.

"You keep telling me this." Lilly pushed the idea of his warm arms away.

"To hell with this, Sam get in the car." Dean grumbled under his breath as he snatched the pack up and headed for the door.

The front door slammed violently as Dean washed his hands of the situation. Lilly tried to hold back the tears that wanted to spill over. She hated hurting him. She hated driving him away. But, this was something he couldn't help her through. Strong hands rested on her shoulder. Spinning around, Lilly wanted to throw herself at Dean and apologize. Sam held her in place.

"I won't let him do something stupid." Sam left her with the only comfort he could.

"Ellen." Sam shot a look at the woman behind the bar.

"I got her." Ellen tried to urge Sam on.

Then he left. And, with him Dean went too. For the first time in two days, the throbbing in her leg disappeared. Lilly turned to look around. With it the room spun, tilted, and lost balance. Groping at the chair in front of her, Lilly tried to steady herself. Failing, Lilly felt her body collide with chairs and tables alike.

"Lilly." She could feel Ellen pulling her up into a chair.

"Don't tell Dean." Lilly coughed out trying to recapture the air that had been knocked out of her.

"Let's get you to bed. In the morning, if you still want this we will start lessons. I am going to get the doctor back in here to give you the once over. I can't have those boys coming back to find you dead from something stupid." Ellen hauled her up and towards the rooms.

As promised, the doctor was there first thing in the morning running every test he could. Trying to ignore the man with the confused looks, Lilly was beginning to consider a real doctor. Slowly he strapped her walking cast back into place, and pulled Ellen aside. Finally Ellen walked over handed him a wad of cash and sent him out.

"Lilly, have you ever had a broken bone before." Ellen watched her.

"No, why?" Lilly stared back trying to read Ellen's face.

"Well the doctor says you are okay, but he wants me to keep an eye on you." Ellen was waiting for a reaction. It was obvious.

Reaching down Lilly slowly pulled the straps on the hard plastic cast open. Her leg had been splinted for days and the fresh air against her skin was incredible. Wiggling her toes Lilly tested the water. Her leg shifted in the foam and finally shimmied free. Setting her foot on the floor, Lilly tested it with weight. A soft soreness filled her knee and ankle. With another breath, Lilly stood up and put her weight on her leg. A step later Lilly tried to figure out the look on Ellen's face.

"It was broken when I got here wasn't it?" Lilly looked down at her leg.

"It was." Ellen took a shot from the bottle closest to her.

"But, broken legs take months to heal." Lilly tried to make sense of the truths she was being told.

"They do." Ellen just stared at the abandoned cast.

"I don't understand." Lilly felt fear again.

"I don't either. But, the doctor isn't going to come back. He is taking a long vacation. And, we are going to tell people that ask that your leg was sprained not broken. If they don't ask we won't say anything." Ellen offered Lilly a shot.

"We can't tell Dean or Sam. They would rush back. They need to be out there. I don't need him freaking out on me worse." Lilly pleaded with Ellen. "Let's not tell them anything until we know something."

"Alright, but I want you to wear the cast for another day or two." Ellen shot a look at the cast.

"Okay." Lilly stared at the cast.


	7. Encounters

The days blurred together as Lilly stuck to her training. The repetitive actions of studying, translating, and waiting tables let Lilly slip into a sort of haze. Soon after the cast came off, Ellen encouraged a few of the hunters that came through to teach her to fight in exchange for food. And it was an option that most of the hunters took to save a few bucks. The studying was the easy part. As a child her grandmother told her frightening nightmare like stories. The monsters could only have come from the deranged mad woman's imagination. And, with each new lesson in real life monsters Lilly realized how honest her grandmother had always been with her.

So when it came up Lilly would recount the fairytales to Ellen the way they had been told to her. In each of the fairytales, Lilly had learned of the tribal princess who was to protect her people. In each of the stories the young woman would find the perfect weapon to fight the darkness. And, in each of the stories the young woman knew she had been well trained, prepared, but still lucky to have her life. After a while Ellen had insisted that Lilly write the stories down and keep a copy to reference. The red leather blank journal had been a form of initiation present.

"We all keep them. They become reference books after a while. It will become a way to put it all away at the end of the day." Ellen said handing her the small wrapped journal.

"Thank you." Lilly had started at the journal more touched then she had expected.

"Now I don't want you to get it in your head that you are allowed to go out on your own yet. You probably will never go out on your own." Ellen stopped on a thought before it formed.

"The best way to hunt is in pairs or small groups. I know. Alone equals death." Lilly repeated one of the major rules.

"Good girl. It has been almost a month. Why don't you go into town and pick up a few things for me. Take time and do something outside of this bar." Ellen suggested.

"That sounds nice. There is a book I need to pick up." Lilly considered the time.

"Ash finished up the bug for you. Take it out and make sure it works. The trunk is full of a few things, but don't put yourself in a situation where you need them." Ellen threw her a small set of keys.

"I wont." Lilly darted up the stairs to change and freshen up.

It had been a while since Lilly had indulged anything other then learning. After hobbling around in a cast she had needed for a few more days, Lilly had then set to retaining everything she could get her hands on. Lilly pulled off the clothing that marked her as a hunter. Discarding the tight blue jeans and t-shirt, Lilly pulled out a black dress and scrunched black leather boots. The thin black fishnet hose showed off the curves of her athletic legs. Putting on the final touch of a charm bracelet that held silver protection symbols from every faith Lilly was ready to go. Walking out the bar, Lilly picked up the small to get list and headed out into the world. The light blue 70s beetle was perfect for her. It was small, functional, and slightly girly. Ash was a wonderful man. A small rosary hung from the dashboard.

The highway between Madison and the Roadhouse was flat. It stretched out in front of her. Turning the knob, Lilly played her mixed CD of preferred music. The town came into view. The small buildings reminded her of old Americana paintings depicting small town communities of hard working people. It was a perfect first town to come to. After stopping by the store to get the items Ellen needed, Lilly headed to the antiques store. The store smelled of old leather and musty books.

"Ms. Lilly, It is good to see you out of the cast." The lady behind the counter smiled cheerily.

"Thank you, Martha. It is nice to be able to wear heels again. Is my book in?" Lilly smiled at the woman's rounded face. The small dark haired woman busied herself in a flurry of motion behind the thick wooded counter. The rustling of papers followed by a thumping caught Lilly off guard.

"Yes dear. It is a bit bigger then we were told. How is your college class going?" The woman seemed to sparkle at the irregularity in her day.

"I am almost done with my paper. There are a few holes in my research and I hope this will fill them." Lilly told the woman as much of the truth as possible so that she wasn't lying.

Lilly had learned that the way to interact with people was not always a situation of extremes. Most hunters preferred to not tell people anything and only pull in the people they could tell everything. But, Lilly couldn't stand the idea of the isolation. So Lilly had gotten to know the owners of a few shops telling them she was a helping out relatives a few cities over. And most of them didn't ask much more then the occasional question. For the most part, Lilly was falling into step in her new life. After handing over most of her hard earned tips, Lilly picked up the green illustrated book then waved goodbye.

The fresh scent of fries caught the attention of her stomach and at once pulled her towards the diner. The doorbell tinkled as she entered and the little old man behind the counter merely nodded as he continued to roll silverware. Glancing at the end of the counter, Lilly was happy to find her favorite perch vacant. As always a small plate of fries and a coke seemed to find their way to the chair before she did. The wrinkled man behind the counter never spoke to her. It wasn't his way. He watched her cheerfully pick up the bottle of ketchup glob a portion in the corner of the fry basket and proceed to flip through the delicate pages of her new book. Lilly was thankful at the lack of illustrations in this one. Most of the images were small annotations rather then full spreads of monsters devouring people. The small bell chimed again signaling another set of customers and with it the little man was off to take care of them.

Lilly skimmed the book looking for any traces of her surname or the title Wolf King. And, for once on her hunt into her past, Lilly was lucky. The legend of the Wolf King was written in full in a language she had been forced to learn. And, with it a few answers that she had been missing. The Wolf King was a hunter. He had rid his village of the evil spirits who had been called to the village by a group of witches. After liberating the village from the dark-eyed ones, the Wolf King had taken a bride of the woods to maintain a harmony. The longer the story went on the more questions it seemed to bring up. Lilly couldn't help but notice how her night off seemed more like a field trip. With the last fry, Lilly decided it was time to find a hobby that wasn't related to the weird. Gathering up her stuff, Lilly decided it might be time to get back. Maybe she would use the left over silver in the workshop to make something other then bullets.

As Lilly walked back to the little bug, the air seemed to shift around her. The dusk of the night highlighted the trees in an odd sort of black silhouette against a pumpkin colored sky. The light bounced around the closed shops around her as she took in the moment. Then the gravel behind her shifted suddenly. The noise had been scarcely there. It was the light scratching of two stones connecting without any other sound. Tilting to the left Lilly allowed the hand to extend past her face from behind. Reaching across her body Lilly tugged hard on the male wrist causing it to pull the center weight off balance. A second hand reached out around her waist. Slamming all of her weight behind her shoulder, Lilly tried to force the figure off of her. Hitting the figure square in the chest, Lilly dipped down. Reaching into one boot Lilly palmed a small silver knife and into the other for a small pouch of salt. Then she pushed off of the vehicle getting away from the creature attacking her. Hunting alone equaled death. Ellen's words rang in her ears. Coiling back up, Lilly used the momentum to bring the knife back and around. The figure across from her dodged the blade with a wicked smirk.

"You're an asshole." Lilly stopped abruptly.

"And, I still think you are being stupid." Dean retorted.

Lilly stood there in the middle of the alley waiting for whatever action Dean had planned next. His eyes drifted down her body taking in the site of Lilly in something other then borrowed shorts and a cast.

"Ms. Lilly! Do you want me to call the police? Is this man bothering you?" A concerned female voice came from across the street. Turning on her heel and hiding the dagger behind her back, Lilly waved with her open hand at the little pudgy woman.

"No, Martha. I am fine. He is a family friend." Lilly called back trying to comfort the woman.

"Family friend huh?" Dean seemed to question the title.

"Ellen is like an Aunt to me, and for some reason she likes you." Lilly turned with a smirk of her own.

Bending over Lilly allowed the image of her long legs to become a little more obscene as she tucked the salt in one boot and the silver dagger in another. Correcting the fishnet on the way up, Lilly knew the effect she was having. Her blue eyes locked on his.

"I was heading back to the Roadhouse. Ellen sent me to pick up a few things." Lilly prompted.

"She sent you out alone." Dean seemed to distrust the idea.

"You got a job or stopping through." Lilly wanted to know how much this would change.

"We are currently in between jobs. Sam wanted to see how you were." Dean's face went neutral.

"Lilly, you're walking?" Sam's voice seemed genuinely surprised to see her.

"Apparently, I'm a quick mend." She tried to dodge the question, but Lilly knew they both saw the shift in her posture.

"We should talk about that back at the Roadhouse." Sam tried to break the discomfort of the conversation.

"I'll see you there." Lilly said as she got into the little bug.


	8. Contact

Lilly took her time getting back to the Roadhouse. So it didn't surprise her much when she pulled in to find the Impala already parked. However, the shaded black figure leaning against the driver's side door did. Dean rested back on his hands waiting. The well-worn brown leather jacket cut a silhouette that could only be his. His head was half-cocked as he eyed the little bug with disdain.

"You can't hunt in a hippie car." He said flatly.

"I don't know. It could work." Lilly teased back.

"It has no style." He refused to give on the subject.

"I'm glad you two are okay." Lilly looked down at her black boots trying to hide the conflicting voices in her head.

It had been a month since she had seen him and just as long since she had heard from him. Word came through when Sam got a spare moment to call Ellen, but other then that Dean had stuck to his planed radio silence. And, with that silence Lilly had become more worried that she had done the wrong thing.

"How are you walking?" Dean had a way of getting to the point.

"Honesty… I don't know. The day after you left Ellen called the doctor. She paid him off and I haven't seen him since. Ellen declared me healed and I took the cast off. We had someone else take some x-rays. He said I didn't have any evidence of ever having a broken bone." Lilly shifted her weight to guard the leg without thinking about it.

"So what you are like some real life Wolverine?" Dean asked stepping closer to her.

"Maybe… I don't know. My one-woman quest for answers is coming up a little short. It is why I was in town. I had Martha track down a book for me." Lilly looked up from under her bangs at him.

"I'm glad you're okay." Dean said quietly under his breath.

His hands rested on her arms. Closing her eyes, Lilly tried to pull him closer with every fiber of her being. The smell of leather and diners was right there on the edge of her senses. Leaning closer Dean pulled her into him. His chest was solid as she rested on it. The soft even rhythm of his heart could barely be heard over the music from inside the Roadhouse. Lightly a soft furry sensation caressed the back of her calf. The sudden involuntary girly squeal that irrupted from her caught the two of them off guard. Jumping back Dean stepped back into a fighting stance.

"Stupid cat. Scared the shit out of me. Kismet!" Lilly tried to still her heart.

The large wild Maine Coon jumped up on the hood of the light blue bug and glared at Dean as if trying to estimate his worth. Looking back at Lilly the cat seemed to accuse her of several levels impropriety all at once.

"Do not give me that look. I don't care what you think about that subject." Lilly chided the fluffy feline. In protest the calico cat turned to snort at Dean again then purred loudly at Lilly.

"This is the most self entitled cat you will ever meet." Lilly turned back to Dean.

"You have been here for a month and you already have a pet?" Dean said glaring back at the cat.

"No, I think I am the cat's pet." Lilly said as she picked Kismet up. The large animal lounged on her from waist to shoulder; glowering somehow more intensely at the situation. A small mewing noise of protest came out.

With a small motion Lilly put the feline back on the car. Almost immediately the animal with full force head butted Lilly in the back jarring her towards the entrance of the Roadhouse. Pushing her back Lilly tried to ignore her. Then a sudden second head butt came more urgently.

"Kismet." Lilly said as she was pushed off balance and toward Dean.

"Does the cat always act so strange?" Dean asked as he kept her from hitting the ground.

"No." Lilly stared up into eyes she had missed.

The sudden shrill noise that came out of the cat caught both of their attention. The cat arched its spine. The hair on its body stood on end. Lilly saw the motion a second later. Dean had already moved a step a head of her half shielding her. Lilly pulled the silver dagger out of its resting spot then a small bottle of holy water. The black figure lunged over the car trying to separate her from a more experienced hunter. As it did Dean ducked closer to her unloading a full clip of his 9 mm Beretta into the chest of the beast. Flipping the cork open Lilly tried to aim for the misshapen form of a mouth. The hiss of the water on the skin told both of them everything they needed to know. Dean pulled out a long violently shaped knife with a dark brown bone hilt and slammed it into the chest of the demon coming forward. Bright flickers of light snapped through the body as the monster died.

Dean lowered the knife and turned slowly scanning the dark. Lilly crouched low waiting for the next one to come out into the open. The only motion was the front door behind them, opening to give a double barrel shotgun an angle. A window creaked open allowing a pistol to take a stance.

"You two better come in if you are done playing in the dark." Ellen said from the door.

"Yes, Ma'am." Lilly said as she picked up the bags in the front seat of the bug. "Kismet, go up to my window. You can sleep inside tonight. I don't want you out here with those things."

The cat looked around at the darkness and waited while Lilly and Dean retreated into the Roadhouse. The bar was empty this time of night. The hunters didn't really bother to come around if they were going to for another hour or so. So Lilly dropped the bags at the bar, and headed up the stairs with her new book. The heavy footsteps behind her caught her attention. Swiftly she moved down the small hall towards the last door.

Without a thought she threw open the bedroom door and headed to the windowsill. A long thin tray sat on the ledge filled from one end to the other with salt. The container created a line of salt at the barrier. Shuffling it out of the way, Lilly opened the window and waited as the cat crept in backwards watching the dark with every step. As soon as she was in, Lilly returned the tray to the ledge and shut the window. The cat seemed satisfied by this action then sauntered over to a blanket folded up on the bottom shelf of a bookcase.

"Stay up here. You know Ellen opinions." Lilly gave the standard warnings.

"So this ones yours." Dean said looking around the room.

Glancing around Lilly took stock of the preciseness of it. The plain solid crème colored bed was made with the pillows in place. The end tables were bare. The little writing desk took the normal place of a small table and chairs with few books and two journals neatly tucked away. A hamper with the lid closed was a small addition to the attached bathroom.

"Ellen thought I should take a room. So I took the one farthest from the noise." Lilly said putting the new book on the desk.

"I half expected something pink. Does the cat always listen to you?" Dean snickered.

"We have an understanding. I bring sacrifices of real meat and the cat behaves." Lilly shot a look at Kismet.

"Lilly, I need a hand before they show up." Ellen called from down the stairs.

"Coming." Lilly called back moving past Dean.

"You two should get settled. I have to lend a hand before I get to do what I want." Lilly said over her shoulder.

The chores didn't seem to take as long as they usually did or maybe it was the incentive to get finished that helped. But Lilly managed to restock the glasses, alcohol, roll more silverware, and sweep up behind the counter before the first person came in. Putting everything away Lily finished just in time for the three burgers she asked for to find their way to plates with fries. Shuffling them around on her arms, Lilly tried not to visibly bounce over to the corner booth the Winchesters sat in. With their faces buried in books, Lilly got the element of surprise.

"This might classify you for sainthood." Dean declared taking the bacon cheese burger she offered him.

"Thank you." Sam said nodding and taking the other plate.

"So what creepy crawly are you to researching?" Lilly peered at the illustrations.

The image of a woman surrounded by animals caught her attention. It was an image she had seen before as a child. Her grandmother kept a silk print framed above the main fireplace. The memory seemed fuzzy around the images as Lilly tried to remember the details her grandmother told her.

"I know that. Um… my grandmother used to talk about her." Lilly pointed to the oldest book on the table.

"What did she say about her?" Sam prompted her.

"Something about first in the line and how she had a way with animals. I just figured my grandmother identified. She kept a lot cat. I figured it was her version of a patron saint. Why are you two researching her?" Lilly said between bites.

"It is said that she was a powerful druid. From what we can tell she was a real person named Danú who was worshipped as a goddess for protecting a group of villages. The lore sounds close to the one you told us. We believe that they are connected." Sam explained pointing out passages and images.

"Well I got a book that might help. It has the original folk tale of the Wolf King in it. I haven't really looked at it yet, but you are more then welcome to it." Lilly shrugged with one shoulder before poking another fry in her mouth. Dean seemed off in his own head, while Sam genuinely appreciated the help.

Dinner went by and the two brothers retreated upstairs. After closing Ellen took more care tonight checking the mounted weapons stashed around the bar. Lilly did her best to make some sort of order of the aftermath. A few hunters retreated to rooms they had rented, while most of the rest took off to fight against the darkness. After an hour or two of work the dishes were clean, the floors swept, and the neon signs were turned off. The soft creaking of the place filled her with a sense of peace. This was her home now. After a while, even Ellen turned in. Lilly propped up at the bar with the remains of her beer in hand just listening. A soft familiar rhythm of steps walked up behind her. Without looking she reached over the bar for a second beer. He stood beside her leaned with his back on the bar. The soft melody of Pink Floyd filled the room. In the lyrics of the song images of her possible pasts danced in her head. Setting the beer down Dean touched her knee then spun the stool to face him.

"You did good tonight." Dean said looking into her eyes.

"Thanks." It was a sentence she never thought he would say.

Leaning in Dean moved slowly giving her time to protest. His nose grazed hers lightly, his full lips pressed to hers. Sucking lightly on her bottom lips, Dean pulled her closer. Lilly allowed him to shift her around. Her hands snaked under the black plain t-shirt. The soft sensation of his muscular back under her fingertips caused him to moan lightly. She pressed against him. His mouth tasted sweet. His smell filled her senses. Everything but his touch seemed to melt away. Strong hands wrapped under her thighs and lifted her up. It was only when she felt the coolness of the thick wooden table that she realized he had moved her. His hands traced the small of her stomach.

"Dean." A monotone male voice came from across the room.


	9. Conflict

"Shit, Cas. Ever hear of calling first." Dean gasped as he pulled away from her. Gathering herself up behind Dean's back, Lilly tried to regain her composure.

"You! Half-breed!" The monotone voice lost its cool.

The light in the room was almost blinding. Without thinking Lilly jumped up and went into motion trying to dodge the attack coming at the table. Lilly felt a wave of heat at the edge of her back.

"Cas!" Dean screamed as he pulled Lilly behind him.

"What is with everything trying to kill me? I am not this interesting." Lilly hid behind Dean.

"Dean, get out of the way. She is a half-breed." The angle in the corner suddenly wielded a long sword that hadn't been there a moment ago.

Lilly took a moment to think about that. Not only were monstrous werewolves and demons hunting her. But, apparently she could now add sword-wielding angles to the list of unfriendly beings. Her mind tried to wrap around the shadow wings behind the man.

"I am not moving." Dean braced for an attack. The sudden image of brass balls came rushing into Lilly's mind.

"She is a bastard offspring of Heaven and Earth. She is Nephilim." Castiel seemed to hiss the words.

Lilly shook behind Dean. Leaning against his back, Lilly prayed. It wasn't something she did often. And, in honesty the last time she prayed there had been a werewolf hunting her. A pattern in her life seemed to be immerging. But, putting that unsettling fact aside. It was her opinion that God would only want to hear from her if she actually had a problem or truly appreciated something. Other then those two extremes, Lily figured God had bigger issues to tackle then her bad days. And, because of this belief Lilly only prayed when she really meant it.

So I seemed to have pissed one of your angels off. I apologize. I would just like to have a day where a nice guy gets to hit on me without something trying to kill me. So God, if you wouldn't mind putting in a good word for me. I would really like the scary angel to not want to kill me. I might even push for like me, but I understand if you don't worry about it. And if I don't make it out of this… I wont hold it against you. But please protect Dean in this. Amen.

The light faded.

The death-toting-sword-wielding angel across the room pulled a chair away from the table next to him and sat down. The sword disappeared as if it had never been there. The abrupt shift in atmosphere left Lilly exhausted. Dean catching her as her legs began to buckle. Lifting her up in his arms, Dean cradled her against his chest. Setting her up on a bar stool, Dean continued to remain between the two of them.

"Cas?" Dean was obviously waiting for an explanation.

"She has Faith." Castiel said simply as if he was telling them that the floorboards were made of wood.

"Oh is that all." Dean irrupted possessively.

"Yes. If she has faith, she will be spared. The Nephilim were godless. I have not heard of one who choose to walk in Salvation." Castiel seemed to be more informing then explaining.

"Um… Not to sound extremely stupid in all of this, but how is that possible? I have to very human parents." Lilly reclaimed her discarded beer as she stayed behind Dean.

"You had people who raised you. Only your mother is your parent. Your father was an angel of the Lord. Dean, that is why I am here. Zacharia is looking for her, along with a few greater demons. They believe she will lead an army of Hell Hounds." Castiel put all of the information out on the table.

Through her shock Lilly felt Dean tremble. It wasn't visible. It was so slight that anyone else watching would not have seen the shiver. But, pressed up against his back Lilly felt the vibration move through her. Dean cocked his head.

"How are they finding her?" Dean asked flatly.

"Uh… I am a little stuck on this father thing. Are you telling me that my Mother was with an Angel and somehow neglected to mention this for 20 years." Lilly tried to grab onto the idea.

"You're 20?" Dean shot her a look.

"Yeah, but in all things considered, we seem to have bigger issues then an age gap." Lilly couldn't imagine how her age was suddenly the focus. Dean nodded his head in what could only be described as a self-satisfied frat-boy-smile.

"Your mother fled after conception. During her pregnancy she found ways of concealing herself and you. You're mother was picked by Zachariah, because your family is descended from a fallen angel named Danuel." Castiel continued the education.

"Wait. Hold up. Zachariah is the one who slipped it to her mother?" Dean broke into the lesson.

"Yes. Zachariah is the angel. He intends to use her as a weapon as well." Castiel was obviously saying more to Dean then the simple sentence.

"I… um… " Lilly was beginning to rethink alcohol.

"Dean, she will have the abilities. Hell will use her if they get the chance. And, if they do not get her, Zachariah will use her to advance the apocalypse." Castiel was updating Dean.

"How are they tracking her?" Dean shifted into hunter mode.

"She has been using divine abilities. As her abilities grow, she will be easier to find." Castiel stared forward at the two of them. "I will not be able to hide her."

"Can't you just hook her up with her own anti-tracking rib tattoo?" Dean put a plan out there.

"Come to me." Castiel looked at Lilly.

"It's okay." Dean stepped out of the way.

Lilly eased off of the bar stool like a man going to his death. The few steps between her and the angel seemed like miles. Castiel stood up, and then looking down on her placed his hand on her chest. The bones under her skin wrenched. The compression of motion forced the air out of her. Stepping back Lilly looked up in confusion. Then the ache began to itch. Scratching her ribs Lilly just waited.

"So what now, I am off the mystical radar?" Lilly looked at the angel.

The angel bent down slightly looking at her chest. The sudden invasion seemed so completely out of place. The sudden intrusion made Lilly lean back into herself. Closing her arms around her torso, Lilly tried not to glare at the creature who had decided not to kill her.

"It will not hold. The seal is already beginning to corrupt." Castiel turned to Dean. "Zachariah passed on a form of self healing to keep her until he could find her. The sigil will only have a day or two."

"I would like a better plan then having to do this every other day. Does it have to be on my body, or can it be on something like jewelry?" The sensation in her chest forced her to find a better way.

"It could be. It will not protect you if it is not on you." The angel looked at her again.

"Make me a template." Lilly said pulling a blank piece of paper from behind the bar. "Do you need to put some major magic who-doo on it or can I just make it?"

"The sigil protects. It does not need a ritual creation." Castiel placed his palm on the white paper. A searing light radiated under his palm burning the image into the paper.

"Then I have two days to find a way to make this a necklace. I can work with that." Lilly turned on her heels towards the workshop in the back.


	10. Distracting

"Lilly?" A husky voice behind her asked.

"I am working. What?" Lilly asked indignantly.

The machine shop smelled like grease, gunpowder, and burnt wood no matter how much Lilly scrubbed down the room. But, after several weeks of work the shop and all of it's tools were finally where she wanted them. And, like everything in her personal spaces, everything had a place. Except, for the man boring wholes in the back of her head with his disapproving laser vision.

"You are about to fall over." He said flatly.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said ignoring his accusation by pulling up a work stool.

"I will move you." His voice became some how more annoyed at the situtation.

Spinning slowly on the stool, Lilly turned to look at Dean. Her eyes leveled with his. His full lips pulled to one side. His grim expression watched and judged her every move. Slowly she crossed her legs. Rocking back in the chair, Ember knew the length of her skirt was just short enough to give him a full view of the outside of her thighs. His eyes tracked down following her legs from the knees up.

"But Dean, if I don't fix this they will be able to find me." She said in a softer voice.

Nodding his head in agreement Dean's hazel eyes never left her legs. The little black dress preformed beautifully. It had taken her a few days to find just the right one in the local shops. Then with a few adjustments the dress had fit perfectly. And, right now it was doing it's best to keep Dean off balance. The discerning look on his face turned more into a satisfied smirk. And, then before she could move away he had her by the wrist and was hauling her up and into a fireman's carry. Her long legs tried to squirm as Dean locked an arm between her legs and then her wrist. The sudden breeze let Lilly know that her ass was out on display.

"Dean, let me down right this minute." Lilly demanded as he shifted her to knock the wind out of her a bit.

"Sorry sweetheart." Dean said as he carried her up the stairs.

"Dean Winchester. Let me go or I will scream." Lilly threatened.

"Okay. Let's see what Ellen would say about you operating metal working tools half awake. And Sammy… well…" Dean called her bluff.

"Let me go." She squealed trying to force him to drop her.

"Dean? Lilly?" Sammy's half a wake voice came from his half open door.

"Night Sammy." Dean said as he walked by the door.

"Sam, help… your brother is being an ass." Lilly pleaded hoping Dean wouldn't turn around. Looking at her face Dean saw the small anxiety. Then his devilish smile grew as he went to move. At the last second he pivoted again. She suddenly found herself pointed at Sam without flashing him.

"We don't share everything." Dean made his point.

"Ass… let me down." Lilly struggled.

"Dean, do I want to know?" Sam looked almost as annoyed as she felt.

"Sammie, I am keeping all her little finger in tact and away from heavy machinery. This little girl needs a good spanking and to be sent to bed without supper." Dean smiled at Sam giving his best disapproving parent face.

"Oh god… look I don't care, but keep it down." Sam said as he shut his door again.

"That has to be an evil super power." Lilly jerked again.

"Keep that up and I might actually spank you." Dean glared back at her.

Walking down the hall, Dean shifted her weight again then opened the bedroom door. Flipping her over his head and into his arms, Dean seemed to juggle her like a doll. Her arms flew up and around his neck to keep from hitting the floor.

"This is better." Dean said then crossed the threshold into her room.

Setting her on her bed, Dean turned take in the image of her room again. Suddenly, Lilly wondered about the starkness of her room. What insight into her mind was he gaining? This room was precise and though she loved organization it was barren of traces of her. The only true piece of her was the simple comforter. Her old room had been plush, a haven from her life. But this room seemed to be a clean staging room waiting for the next step.

"I don't see you in here." Dean said still looking around.

"What do you mean?" Lilly wondered if she had been talking out loud.

"You know what I mean." Dean looked at her not dignifying the question.

"I didn't know how long I would be here." Lilly fessed up.

"Where would you go?" Dean seemed truly concerned with the question.

"I don't know. It was just easier to not think about staying. I was just going to do it." Lilly looked around.

"I talked to Sam earlier. We don't have a job, and you seem to be a focus for a few big nasty things. We are going to stay closer to the Roadhouse." Dean leaned on her little writing desk.

Slowly Lilly kicked off her heels and let them just land on the floor. The action caught his attention. Pulling her legs up Lilly sat cross-legged on the bed. Pulling the skirt down Lilly tried to not flash him. A small pillow covered her lap. A small kitty yawn came from the bottom of the bookcase. The feline slinked off the little make shift bed and then made its way over to her. Jumping up and landing lightly on the bed, Kismet demanded attention by pushing her hand under Lilly's hand.

"Sorry we woke you. I will keep it down next time." Lilly apologized as she stroked the back of the cat. Kismet turned to look from Lilly to Dean and back again.

"I don't know. Maybe." Lilly answered the questions that were implied by the intrigued looks of the cat.

Kismet jumped off the bed then sauntered up to Dean. The man didn't move as Kismet jumped up on the desk. Kismet sat up on her back legs and leaned on his arms with her front. The action of startled Dean visibly, but he didn't pull away. Kismet looked into his eyes. It was the first time that Lilly had ever seen Kismet go near another human let alone get in someone face. The cat seemed to study the man's face. Slowly Dean reached up and petted Kismet's cheek with the back of his knuckles. The irruption of a small car engine caught both of them off guard. Kismet purred louder as he press lightly into the cat's face.

"Well that is different." Lilly had to admit the truth of the situation.

"What?" Dean looked more confused at Lilly's expression then the cat.

"I can't get her to go near anyone else. She only lets me pet her." Lilly admitted.

"I have a way with the ladies." Dean said flippantly allowing his swagger to take over.

"Do you now?" Lilly asked. Knowing the sudden shift in the air, Kismet got down and went back to her perch.

Dean walked over to the bed and pulled the pillow off her lap. Slowly he walked over to the closet and opened it looking around in it. Pulling out a pair of polka dotted mini-shorts and a small matching top, Dean walked back over to the bed. Pulling Lilly up and on to her feet, Dean ran his hands up the outside of her thighs. His hands stopped as he found the top of her pantyhose. Lilly's breath caught in her throat as he stared in her eyes. His warm hands squeezed her hips. Slipping his fingered into the top of the waistband, Dean then slid his hand down her long legs freeing her from the article of clothing. Lilly trembled lightly as she allowed Dean to remove the hose. Only moving to pick up her feet when he prompted.

Moving back up her legs Dean slid the small polka dot shorts into place under the little black dress. The frustration of the situation surged through all of her limbs. She wanted to fall backwards on the bed and pull him down with her. But, Dean made sure to keep a slight distance when the intensity of the urge was too much. Then when the urge must have fallen away from her expression, Dean wrapped his arms solidly around her waist. Reaching up her back Dean gripped the little hidden zipper and tugged. The dress gave way to him. It seemed to peel off of her body at his command. Lilly buried her face in his neck taking in his scent. The light smell of heat radiated through his flesh. It was obvious that he was enjoying this as much as she was. Then his hands slid the dress up and over her shoulder.

The coolness of the air heightened the sensation of his warm hand on her exposed flesh. Lilly waited like a doll as he reached over and picked up the matching shirt folded on the bed. Unfolding the shirt, Dean manipulated the shirt then gently pulled the opening over her head. Her eyes questioned him as she wiggled slightly moving the under wire of her remaining bra. The soft flirty smile on her lips asked if she needed to remove it for him. The accusation was clear. Pulling her close again Dean made sure to keep eye contact as his fingers released the row of clasps. Her heavy breasts immediately pushed the bra out of place. Allowing her arms to hang down, Dean barely had to move the straps to get it to dive at the floor. Without looking down Dean slid his hands up her sides, grazing her breasts as he pulled the sleeves of the shirt along he long arms. His lips spread into a wide wicked smile as he leaned in close to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist Lilly could feel the solidness of his body against hers. Sighing, Lilly waited. His nose caught the bottom of her ear as he kissed her neck. Then slowly his lips grazed the bottom of her ear.

"Good night." Dean said as he pulled away and headed towards the door closing it behind him.


	11. Retaliation

Lilly was up early that morning. Her body had been wound tight most of the night. So after enough sleep to keep moving, Lilly glided down the hall trying not to wake anyone. Heading to kitchen, Lilly prepared a large all american breakfast of eggs, meats, and biscuits. Rustling around in the kitchen, Lilly tried her best not to let metal slam against metal. The nervous energy helped her pull everything together as the last of the coffee dripped. Lilly could hear Ellen coming out of her master suite off of the bar. Handing her a cup of coffee and a full plate, Ellen gave her a look. Before she could ask, the Winchesters came down the stairs following their noses. Sam seemed quiet as he crawled up onto a bar stool and used his green eyes to plead for a plate. Dean sauntered up onto a bar stool and looked at her as if she had three heads. Slowly, Lilly placed a plate in front of Sam then waited while she looked at Dean. Dean's eyes narrowed through the morning fog. Then he opened his eyes wide and jutted out his lower lip. The amazingly childlike attempt at a sincere pout made Lilly consider forgetting last night. Handing him a plate, Lilly decided not to give up on her excess energy.

Lilly pulled a long blue bag out from behind the counter. The canvas embroidered bag slung over the shoulder, Lilly pulled tables out of the way. Sweeping the floor Lilly, pulled a thin rubber mat out of the bag. Rolling it out, Lilly smirked. The long lines on the mat were the perfect thing for her. Refusing to look at the bar, Lilly just waited to hear the sounds she was waiting on. The slow creaking of the metal stool in Dean's corner was all of the indication Lilly needed. Turning on the small radio, Lilly allowed the sounds of Roeser wash over her. Separating her feet Lilly to the side on the long mat then leaned forward bending her knee. Her back leg remained straight. Slowly, Lilly leveled her arms with the floor on in front of her and one behind. Raising her hands above her head Lilly pressed her hands palms together and leaned her body back and into the Exalted Warrior pose. The small cough behind her encouraged her. Leaning forward Lilly only moved her torso as she twisted facing away from Dean. Bringing her right shoulder over her extended leg Lilly placed her palm flat on the floor by her foot. Bending her back leg, Lilly sank down pressing both of her palms flat on the floor in the middle of the mat. Then straightening her knees Lilly allowed her head to sink towards the floor. A small choking noise caught her attention. Deepening into the pose, Lilly reached back and through her wide spread legs. Opening her eyes slightly, Lilly caught a glance of Dean's upside down shocked expression. His empty mouth hung open, his eyes were wide as he watched Lilly enjoy her flexibility. The possibilities of all of the uses of her yoga flashed quiet vividly across his face. Slowly pulling out of the pose Lilly straightened her body up and shook out her muscles.

Turning Lilly walked over towards Dean's stool. Leaning against his warm body, Lilly allowed her body to sing at the contact. His face slowly transformed into a wicked little smile as his eyes darted towards the stairs and back at her. His interest was obvious and his body tensed as a reaction to hers. Lilly pressed her full pink lips to Dean's cheek and allowed them to linger.

"Good Morning." Lilly said returning the favor of frustration.

Bouncing off and into the workshop, Lilly pulled all of the scraps of silver together that she could. With a little work, the young woman sketched out the pattern of a flat set of disks. The sigil was only good to her if she was wearing it. And, people would only ignore it if they truly believed it was something else. So Lily set out to hide her only hope in a locket. The heat of the fire filled the room turning the small, but well ventilated area into a sauna. The familiarity of the work reminded her of the life she had left. The silver dollar sized disks set and cooled quickly.

The first disk, she mounted and applied a waxy coat tracing out the familiar coiling pattern of her birthmark. The three spiraling waves reached into each other as if supporting the one that went before and would come after. Dipping the small disk into acid. The acid bit into the metal leaving an inlay pattern. Staring at the second disk, Lilly tried to figure out how best to proceed. Mounting the disk Lilly thumbed the small disk. It was hard to believe that this small disk could protect anyone. It took her an hour to trace the intricate pattern onto the disk, with only two false starts. Then Lilly submerged the disk allowing everything, but a thin backing and the sigil remain. The pattern was gorgeous. The small angelic symbols seemed alive to her. The sensation tingled up her arm and into her body. With a loop, a hinge, and a lock Lilly turned the two disks into a locket. Smiling at the small piece of jewelry, Lilly placed it on the small black cord she had set aside. Turning around Lilly slammed flat against a solid body that didn't budge. Stumbling back, Lilly bumped against the work table.

"We have to go." Castiel said quickly and then rested a hand on Lilly's shoulder.

The world inverted then turned in on itself. The walls of the workshop reformed dissolved then into a small cabin. Stepping back, Lilly grabbed her side and tried to keep her breakfast down. The sensation of standing still and allowing the world to move around them had overwhelmed Lilly.

"Where? Why?" Lilly gasped.

"A friend's. We are hiding you." Castiel said patiently then looked away as if watching something in the distance.

"Where is Dean? Sam? What are you hiding me from?" Lilly asked crossing the room and staring up into Castiel's face.

"The angels found Dean and Sam. We couldn't have you there. The angels would have taken you." Castiel said looking down at her with a calm face. "I will take you back when they leave. They need me."

Castiel turned away and was gone. The emptiness of the room frustrated her. Looking around, Lilly looked for anything that could give her a clue as to where she currently was. A ripped envelope on the cluttered table read Sioux Falls, South Dakota. The shock of having been moved over two hundred miles in less then a second sunk in. Lilly was irritated. Finding somewhere to sit, Lilly gave into the waiting. The wood walls inscribed with red painted runes were all around her. The symbols were varied in origin and all just as strange to looking. Lilly allowed a stillness to come through her. Her mind wondered to the bar and to Dean. Her concerns all fixated on him. The idea of him in the room with angles bent on manipulation worried her. Ellen had told her of his continual ability to stay a head of the angels, and with Castiel on their side it would take a lot for the Winchesters to loose. So Lilly waited and hoped that he would stay a step a head. Time seemed to drag. Lilly leaned forward in her chair resting her elbows on her knees.

A sinking feeling began on the very fringe of her mind then slowly worked it's way in. Her skin felt tight around her muscles. Her limbs seemed stiff and uncomfortable. Pulling at the feeling Lilly tried to find a source. The awkward sensation became tangible, as if something was pulling on her. Reaching out Lilly tried to grab onto the entity tugging on her. The thick smell of burning wood and leather filled her nose. Trying to shake off the scent, Lilly coughed on the sensation. An image of Dean and Sam taking shelter behind the bar covering their heads flashed through her head. Dean grabbed Sam's collar as the bottles next to his head exploded. Panic filled her system fully as she desperately wanted nothing more then save them. A warmth spread through outward from her stomach. Her muscles screamed at the sensation of fire filling them. A bright white light flashed from her covering the room. The walls around her shifted out of focus blending together then reforming. For a split second the bar was in front of her. Dean and Sam's attention snapped up to her. Lilly looked around trying to catch up with where she suddenly was, the disorientation clouded her mind. Sam's face filled with shock and confusion. Dean's face filled with fear for her. A tall man across the bar lowered his hand and moved towards her. His rounded face spread in a wide smile. His apple cheeks showing off his wide toothy grin. His dimples came out. The charcoal grey suit was clean and pressed, looking strange in the chaos.

"There's my baby." The man said his voice was warm and welcoming.

Dean's hand grabbed Lilly's pulling her out of the trance. The subtle effect the man had on her faded. Dean's rough hand squeezed hers. Jumping up Dean wrapped his arm around her and covered her eyes with his other hand. Lilly could feel Sam grab her free hand.

"Lilly, he is going to kill us." Dean whispered in her ear.

Uncovering her face, Lilly watched as the Roadhouse lost it's shape. Then the bar disappeared again, and the three of them stood in the room of symbols. Lilly's head swam. Her legs buckled under her. Dean's body pressed against hers lowered her to the ground. Lilly was thankful for the solid surface. Her body shook lightly.

"Lilly." Dean tried to calm her down as he pulled her in tighter.

"Dean, she just…" Sam didn't finish the sentence.

"I know, Sammie. I know." She could feel Dean adjust around her.

"Dean. Sam. We have to move her. They are aware of her presence." Castiel's voice was suddenly there. The ground melted away beneath her. Clinging to Dean, Lilly tried to keep a grip on the only solid thing. His arms remained around her pulling tight. The woods around them were just there as if they always had been. The grass under her was soft and wet.

"I will never get used to that." Dean said trying to catch up himself.

"We are safe here." Castiel's voice had a hint of concern. "Lilly, there are things I need to teach you. I thought I would have more time to hide you."

Lilly looked up into Castiel's face and would have sworn that under the calm expression was worry. His slightly disconnected attitude made Lilly remember their last meeting. Lilly pulled into Dean. Her brain still seemed to swim inside her skull.

"Cas, maybe we should give her a moment." Sam said cutting into the conversation. Looking at her Cas seemed like a child staring suddenly at high science, but accepted anyway.

"Is Ellen okay?" Lilly asked quietly.

"The bar was undamaged. Ellen made it out before Zachariah showed up." Dean said reassuring her.


	12. Relationships

The rain outside of the cabin pitter-patted against the thin glass windows. The cool air of the mountain seemed to creep in through every crack in the wall. Lilly sat in a high back well worn chair staring into the small brick fireplace. Her long legs were pulled up into the chair in front of her. The quiet around her kept her calm. The soft sounds of arguing were right outside, and Lilly allowed them to stay there. Lilly just watched the flames lick at each other. The man's face had been so open. His green eyes had been light and welcoming. His round apple shaped cheeks had seemed proud. Lilly tried not to focus on the man, who had called her baby. The yelling outside the window grew louder, then abruptly stopped. Lilly glanced out of the corner of her eye at the three figures outside. The brown trench coat stood still, a blue jacket stood facing the window, and a black leather coat paced. They were the men who were protecting her from a fight that seemed too large to understand. They were the men who had tried to hide her away from the world. And, right now they seemed to be the men who were arguing on how to proceed next. She could imagine the argument and ignored it. Two of the three jackets just walked in, but the black coat seemed to be keeping his temper barely under control.

"Lilly, we have been talking and we think…" Sam started.

"I know. I could hear some of it. I want the whole truth. I know you and Dean know more then you are telling me. I know Cas is trying to be a good friend. And, I know Dean thinks he is saving me… but, I just did things out of reflex that I can't explain. I could see that you two needed me. I could see it." Lilly said calmly cutting Sam off.

"Lilly, you have no idea what you are getting into." Dean grumbled.

"She has a right to know." Cas said flatly.

Lilly watched as Dean shot Castiel a look that was obviously one of aggravation. Sam tried to plead with Dean. And, again none of them looked at her. They were all staring at each other. Lilly watched calmly waiting for them to notice her. But, all three of them were fighting a battle of wills. Slowly, Lilly stood up letting the small patchwork blanket fall away from her. Lilly walked through the room towards the door. Dean's hand slipped around hers. Looking over her shoulder, she looked back and into his hazel eyes. They pleaded with her. They asked her to just accept. Pulling away Lilly moved towards the front door. The crisp air hit her as she stepped under the overhang. The angel in the brown trench coat followed her.

"You have to let them. They are alike." Sam said quietly to Dean.

"Lilly." Cas said stepping out into the chilly air with her.

"Castiel." She said not looking at him. The forrest in front of her was still. The animals moved around unaware or not caring that these humans had invaded.

"I do not know how to teach you." Castiel said solemnly. "We were created knowing. In that way you will always be human-like."

"I know. He was my real father, wasn't he?" Lilly said looking down at the ground at her feet.

"Yes. He was Zachariah." Lilly saw Castiel look at her.

"I could tell. He let me know. It wasn't like talking. I just knew." Lilly said reaching out and letting the rain water hit her palm. The ice cold water trickled over the cushions of her hand.

"You can listen to angels." Castiel seemed surprised. Listening to the nuisances to his voice, Lilly began to sense the emotions that ran through him.

"I guess families everywhere are the same. You have the secrets that no one talks about and family reunions are always more complicated then they should be." Lilly said playing with which direction the water fell.

"My brothers are misguided. They believe our father has been lost or left. So, they are acting out trying to do what they believe will get his attention." Castiel began to explain.

Lilly looked at Castiel's face. The concern for his siblings was touching. Castiel stared off into the sky listening to something she couldn't hear. Closing her eyes, Lilly strained her senses to find the source. The sudden contact of Castiel's finger tips on her forehead caught her off guard. A soft hum filled her ears. Images flashed in rapid succession of brother's fighting. A tall blonde figure overwhelmed her. His blonde curls framed his face. A second male figure with long blond curs stood against him. The song seemed distant but urgent. The two brothers ripped at each other tearing their family apart. The deep sorrow of loss was felt by all as Michael cast his brother down and away from the light of their father. The music turned from violence to pain. The fall out of a family divided was wide spread seeping into all of their siblings. Brothers and sisters took sides or remained neutral to the fight. But, all of them were in turn affected. The tears of the pained fell. The icy cold sensation washed over her, leaving her raw. Lilly's awareness slowly understood how Castiel had felt. His most loved brothers had torn each other apart at the seems. And, he was watching it happen again as the two brother's he had grown attached two deceived each other. An image of Castiel turned to look at Lilly as she witnessed the events.

"I do not know how to teach you." Castiel said again the pain of the statement echoed through the words.

"I know." Lilly said kindly. This man who had tried to kill her morned the loss of his family.

"We were created knowing." Castiel said becoming more wounded at the statement.

"I know." Lilly said walking across the open space towards the frozen image of his brothers locked fighting each other.

"They are my uncles. You are my uncle." Lilly said looking deep into the images of her lost family.

"Yes." Cas seemed comforted by the title.

"Do you hear the song?" Castiel asked calmly.

"I hear singing." Lilly said quietly trying to strain to listen.

"They are speaking. You need to know this language." Castiel walked over and placed his hand in the center of her chest above her heart. Heat and light left his palm and soaked into her body. The soft singing turned into words. The words took on the form of concepts. And, the concepts blended together to form plans. The angels followed a few voices. Many of them asked guidance, some of the demanded answers, but all of them seemed as equally lost. They confusion and sadness was always there under the conversation.

"Do you hear them?" Castiel asked, but tried not to break her concentration.

"I do. They are so sad." Lilly said feeling her own tears run down her cheeks.

"You must hide from them Lilly. They will use you against Dean and Sam." Cas said concerned for the two brother's.

Lilly allowed the voices of the angels to fade away. Looking into Cas's eyes, Lilly wished the truth in them wasn't there. This man in the brown trench coat was her uncle. The being in this man was in many way family to her. His lips turned down slightly in the corners. He was trying to protect them. He knew what one brother could do to another and he was trying to save them both.

"Zachariah has seen you. He will come hunting for you, and will not stop until he has you." Castiel said.

"Am I still hidden from him?" Lilly asked thumbing the necklace.

"It will keep you hidden." Castiel crossed the space and touched the charm.

Suddenly the images faded into darkness. The sensation of being truly connected was shattered and the world of trees returned. Castiel looked surprised mirroring her own confusion at the abrupt change. Dean stood defensively in front of Lilly. Sam had stepped off to the side, but was ready to defend someone in this sudden confrontation. Cas looked at Dean his face calm, but the slight sense of wounding was in his eyes. Dean's back tensed as he shifted his shoulders to take a swing. Reaching out Lilly just put a hand on Dean's balled up fist. The light touch had caught his attention. His face shifted from anger to concern. Smiling at him, Lilly tried to ease his worry. Stepping past him, Lilly closed the space between her and Castiel. The man just looked at her. His expressions were all guarded, but there.

"I know now." Lilly said before Castiel could begin.

"I did not know how to teach you." Cas said trying to explain.

"I understand. It is what family is for." Lilly said to the man in the brown trench coat.

Touching the side of her face, Castiel then turned and walked out into the woods. His footsteps disappeared as he passed the first tree. Castiel was gone. Listening to the soft music that would always be there behind the other noises, Lilly could hear his voice separated from the rest. His voice spoke of love, patience, and forgiveness to his brothers. And, as they raged on for answers, Lilly knew that Castiel sadness had been lessened.

"Lilly, what do you mean you understand?" Sam asked quietly behind her.

"I saw why he is doing what he is doing. I felt the pain." Lilly said still staring out into the woods.

"You called him family." Dean said concerned by the implications.

"He is my uncle, and he needs me to be there." Lilly said as she turned around. The words upset Dean. His face transformed into a stubborn child refusing to hear the words.

"Did your uncle just leave us out here in the middle of no where without anyway to get back?" Sam asked looking around.

Closing her eyes, Lilly listened to the voices again. A few of them were calling out locations of sightings. They were chasing him around the world as he subtly lead the angels away from the three of them. Tuning them out Lilly opened her blue eyes to find two very confused faces staring at her. They both looked as if they wanted to check her for a body snatcher.

"Uh… I got the password for the Heaven chat room. Cas showed it to me." Lilly smiled and tried not to feel like a freak.

"So you hear angels now?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Yeah. They are chasing Cas around. For some reason, I don't show up on the angelic buddy list." Lilly tried to make it all seem more normal then it really was.

Dean just looked out and into the woods. Sam seemed to understand and retreated back into the small cabin. Lilly watched as Dean fought with his own inner voice. Dean shifted around in the black leather coat. Lilly felt the urge to protect Dean from all of this. The angels had set a burden on the Winchester brothers. And each of them fought to remain together against the constant tug of Heaven and Hell. Lilly walked in front of him, barely coved by the overhang and slipped her arms around his waist into the warm jacket. His hand in his pockets Dean pulled her in closer. He didn't move for a while. His breathing stayed steady, as Dean continued to argue with himself. Lilly leaned into him trying to help support him through the argument.

"It would have been nice to go on a date with you." Lilly said into his chest.

"If we weren't in the mountains with Sam, we still could have." Dean said running a hand through her hair.

Lilly enjoyed the sensation of his fingers caressing the back of her neck moving her hair in patterns. Looking up Lilly lightly tugged on him pulling his mouth down to hers. His soft lips pressed against hers. His arm wrapped her tighter into his coat trying to share body heat. Lilly pressed up against his body trying to distract him. Her motions caught his attention as he pulled back to look down into her face. His lips curled up in a smirk. Pulling her back against him, Dean took another kiss from her. His mouth seemed to need hers.

"Dean…" Lilly breathed between breaths.

"Shh…" Dean said pulling her closer.


	13. Knowing

Lilly sat in the corner of the room watching Dean and Sam sleep. Leaning against the brick front of the fireplace, she tried to absorb the heat. The light in the room flickered on their faces. The two brothers seemed peaceful. But, peace was something Lilly wasn't able to find tonight. Pulling her legs up to her chest Lilly allowed her head to rest against her knees. The weight of her situation crashed against her. Lilly tried to put it all in simpler terms. Her mother had lied to hide her from a manipulative father. Her family had raised her to believe in the good of others. But, her father was waging a war. Lilly was now hiding from her father, who planned to use her against people she cared about.

The man crashed out on a well loved couch was someone she could love. Dean was a man who believe in loyalty to your family. He believed in protecting strangers. He believed that you should stand up to bullies. He believed in doing the right thing, because it needed to be done. He was in so many way someone she could see herself with. And the man in the recliner was someone she could confide in. Sam understood the value of living a normal life. He also understood being different. He believed in allowing others to get close. They were both good men. The younger brother stirred in the chair trying to get comfortable. Looking up, Lilly watched his groggy eyes find her.

"Can't sleep?" Sam asked quietly.

"No." Lilly whispered trying not to wake Dean up. Looking over, Lilly watched Dean shift around. Dean smile.

"I don't know if I have ever seen him do that." Sam said quietly.

"Really?" Lilly watched him closely.

"It has been hard. Dean gave up a lot dong what he thought was right." Sam said looking at his brother. His expression was obviously concerned for his brother's isolation.

Lilly just nodded. The heat of the bricks against her back was comforting. The light sound of rain continued on the windows. Sam Winchester watched her. His expression was calm, but open. He straightened up in the chair pulling his jacket over him. She stretched out her legs and shifted around. Dean rolled over towards the back of the couch then settled back down. Breathing easy, Lilly watched.

"I know what feeling different from him is like. Do you feel the friction?" Sam asked quietly. Lilly cocked her head towards Sam.

"I feel it, too. You are the only person. Does he know?" Lilly asked and tried not to focus on the feeling of friction between them.

"I haven't told him. Having you around is good for him." Sam said quietly.

"I know in the back of my head why the sensation is there…" Lilly tried to put an answer to question. "But, I don't know how to tell people."

"Demon Blood. Cas said you might be able to sense it." Sam said quietly. "I feel it around angels."

The idea of Sam's blood fighting hers seemed like just another level of weird to her. Sam watched her face waiting to see if there would be judgement in it. She kept her face calm, introspective. Lilly knew Sam was waiting for something to blow upon him. Lilly was being tested. Narrowing her eyes and scowling, Lilly tried to look as stern as she could as Sam.

"Well, just so were clear, I am not going to view you as a cousin." Lilly started. "That makes the Dean kissing creepy."

Sam smiled and rolled his eyes. Chuckling a little Sam accepted the reaction for what it had been. It was Lilly just accepting another strange fact in a string of weird events. Dean shuffled around again. Sam watched his movements closely. Dean tried to pull the coat up and around him. Lilly watched too. Slowly she moved over towards the couch and tugged the black jacket up around his shoulder. He shuffled around under her hand. Lightly she placed her hand on his neck trying to comfort him back into sleep. Dean gave up the fight and sunk back down into the couch.

"You have a way with him." Sam said quietly.

The blood rushed to her face heating her cheeks. Lilly looked away from both brothers and back into the fire. Lilly curled back up on the floor. Her red hair sagged down into her face. Her long limbs curled around her body. The heat from the bricks warmed her spine. Resting her head back on the fireplace, Lilly listened to the light crackling of the embers. The sound was barely audible. Closing her eyes, Lilly tried to still her thoughts. The soft muttering of the angels crept back in. The language they spoke sounded like music. The words combined in a chorus, as they communicated their deepest emotions. The beautiful voices sang of sorrow. The angels wept. And, Lilly could feel the pain seep into her.

A thud of flesh on leather was barely a sound mixed with the voices. A soft grunt from one brother to the other almost caught her attention. A rustling of cushions and fabric barely caught her attention. Strong hands pulled her up. Warm arms pulled her down. Lilly's body rested against the back of the couch. A long lean body rested against hers pinning her into place without crushing her. His thumb wiped the tears off her cheek. Dean was pushing the angels songs away. The voices in her head seemed far away.

"Can't sleep?" Dean's husky voice whispered in her ear.

"I can hear them. They cry." Lilly whispered back in his ear.

His large hand soothed her long red hair back behind her head. His hand cradled her head as he shifted his right arm under her head. Lilly listened to the soft thudding of his heartbeat in his chest. The soft rhythm soothed her. Dean nuzzled his nose against the side of her face, and began to quietly hum in her hear. His voice kept her safe from the voices.

"Nothing Else Matters?" Lilly could swear that was the name.

"You are so hot." Dean replied quietly. Closing her eyes, Lilly allowed Dean to hum her to sleep.

Lilly felt her body fold into Dean's. His arms wrapped solidly around her waist. The smell of his warm skin mixed with leather. Lilly just rested against him allowing Dean to drive away the voices. Blissfully, Lilly hung in between states of consciousness. The soft sounds of Dean's voice came and went as she stirred. His arms pulling her close when the weeping song crept in. Lilly snuggled up against him, until he could quiet her back down. The light began to fill the cabin early and Lilly dived under the coat to keep her hold on sleep. His body grunted at her at the sudden jarring movement. Soft muttering came from the area supposed to be a kitchen. Shifting to move away, Dean threw us arm up and lazily around her head. His body pinned her into the crease of the couch. He grunted again as she tried to wiggle free. Lilly pushed lightly on his side trying to free her self. His hand reached out grabbing her wrist and spun it in his hand pinning it behind he back locking her into place.

"Not fair." Lilly whined slightly.

"Fair trade. You stole body heat." Dean's sleeping face twitched up into a smirk.

"Where is Sam?" Lilly tried to look up and around, but was locked in place in between the cushions and his body.

"Out." Dean said moving her wrist and redirecting her posture up and towards him. Dean shifted his leg between hers and curled up closer to her.

"For how long?" Lilly asked shifting around almost under Dean.

"Not long enough." One of Dean's hazel eyes opened, his smile grew wide into a smirk. Letting her wrist go, Dean slipped his hand up the back of her shirt. Running his hand across the skin of her back, Dean seemed to try to soothe her. Tugging lightly at his plain white t-shirt Lilly craved contact with him. The pull she felt was stronger then it had been before. His hand seemed to soothe away tension. The feel of his skin under her hand was solid and suddenly calming. Dean seemed amused at his obvious affect on her.

"Hey Dean, I can't. Oh God…" Sam said entering and promptly exiting the room. Pulling the blanket up and around her, Lilly blushed and hid again.

"I told you not long." Dean chuckled at the lump under the blanket.

"I think I am going to find something to do." Lilly said getting up and glided out past Sam.

Lilly stepped out into the freezing morning air. The sudden temperature drop struck her. The heat rushed from her limbs leaving her feeling somehow naked under her clothing. Castiel stood outside looking into the woods. His face was calm, but Lilly could see the relief that they were all right where he left them. Castiel turned to look at her. Smiling Lilly took up a place beside her. Following the trail of his sight, Lilly tried to find what he was looking at. Her head tilted from side to side, then giving up Lilly just stood behind him.

"Is this an angel thing or a Cas thing?" Lilly asked breaking the silence.

"I am not sure…" Cas said as he turned to the side to look at her.

"The staring off into the woods. You stare a lot out into space." Lilly said looking at him. The man in the long brown trench coat looked at her considering what she was saying.

"Can you create a tree?" Cas said turning to look back at the forrest.

"Not last time I checked. I can't can I?" Lilly said excited at the idea of being able to play mother nature.

"No." Cas said confused.

"I didn't really think so. It just would have been cool. So what is my Uncle Cas up to today?" Lilly bounced slightly.

"I am here to train you further and take them back." Cas looked into her face.

"It is going to get worse isn't it. The angels are going to use me against Dean aren't they?" Lilly looked inward and knew the truth.

Cas watched Lilly. It was the truth. Zachariah would be after her. He would hunt her down. Dean would try to protect her. Sam would be there to help his brother. And, she would be learning. She would get them hurt. Lilly was not ready to be a hunter, and learning on the job wasn't going to be an option. Lilly looked back at the cabin. The two men on the other side of the window were talking and packing. Sam smiled at Dean poking fun at something. Dean huffed and tried to blow him off. Turning his back on his brother Dean looked up through the window. His cheeks pulled up showing off his little dimples. The top row of his teeth showing from one ear to the other Dean was happy.

"I need to show you things." Cas said watching her line of sight.

"I know. I need a few things." Lilly asked.


	14. Normal

"We need to leave here." Cas said simply.

"I know." Lilly said as she walked into the room.

"Warden, do we get time off for good behavior?" Dean asked jokingly looking at Castiel.

"Now." Castiel said looking around to make sure the other's were ready.

"I hate this part." Dean said packing the last of his clothing.

The two brother's pulled together grabbing their bags. Lilly just remained in place near Cas. Lilly kept her concentration watching the way the fabric of the world around her seemed to unravel and weave back into place in another shape. The walls of the cabin around her broke down. Lilly's head swam, but she refused to give in. This was an ability she held. This was a feeling she would have to get through. The walls around her reformed in shades of creme and burgundy. The worn couch disappeared the reformed against a wall as a deep brown leather couch. The lush carpet formed under her feet. A second couch formed behind her. And the familiar set up of her home entertainment center came into view. The world solidified and all Lilly could think about was how she never noticed the painting in the corner was crooked. Dean bent over and took to breathing deeply to regain his grip on reality. Sam took a step backward and fell onto the couch. Lilly merely stood there staring at the frame around one of her images that was obviously off.

"Where?" Dean asked in between breaths.

"Lilly asked to come here." Cas said looking around.

When her balance finally returned, Lilly walked across the small living room to correct the image. Sam looked up and around looking at their knew surroundings. Lilly looked around surveying her once life. This place had been her home. And, it would seem that even in her absence the place was still cared for. Lilly walked over to look at a pile of mail that was neatly sorted waiting for her. Going through the mail, Lilly realized how inane most of it was. Bills for a phone she no longer used. Lilly pulled a piece of paper to her and made a note to have it canceled along with several other services. She also made a note to keep the basic functions of the condo running. Lilly walked into the room picked up a thin black remote and commanded her entertainment center to life. The flat screen television mounted on the wall blinked on. The amp on her small black center clicked on the hum of her two bookshelf speakers were alive. The small media player and hard drive spun up and to life.

"This is your place." Sam said behind her.

"Yes. This is my home." Lilly said scrolling through a list of titles.

Lilly hit the play button on the remote and turned to look at the two brothers on her couch. The movie behind her began and the two bothers just watched as one of her favorite actions films started. The man in the movie fought against an emotionless world to free his people. The world had chosen to reject emotions to moved towards only using logic. The image of the clerics in black coats fighting with only the most effective gun katas was something she adored. He fought for a belief. He fought to save his family. He fought for the people he loved. And, soon Lilly would have to do something all to similar.

"I am going to going to go take a long hot shower." Lilly said handing Dean the remote. "There might be beer in the fridge. I don't remember if I had any."

"Nice." Dean said heading towards the small kitchen.

Lilly walked into the back and grabbed a thick towel. Opening the closed door to her room, Lilly just stood in the doorway looking at the cottage green room. The white rod iron bed sat between two white end tables. The continuous bookshelf that ran the length of every wall was piled with sections of books. Lilly smiled to herself. Crossing the room, Lilly stripped as she walked. This room was home. Lilly walked into her small remolded bathroom enjoying the feeling of the smooth tiles under her floor. Stepping into the walk-in shower, Lilly turned on the hot water to just under scalding. The familiar sensation of her shower made the last few month of her life fade away and down the drain. Her bathroom was small, but for one person it wasn't horrible. The smells of peppermint shampoo filled the small tiled shower. Lilly stood under the the water until it started to cool. The fluffy towel was warm against her skin. Wrapping it around her body, Lilly stretched.

"This room seems like you." Dean said sitting on the hope chest under the only window in her room. The irony of his seat was not lost on her.

"This is who I was. It is more like a part of me." Lilly said walking towards her closet. Sliding the hanging drapes to the side Lilly exposed a well organized wardrobe. All of her clothing was filed by colors then sleeve length so that she could reach in and find anything she wanted. A small shelf ran the length of her closet just under her shirts for her needed accessories.

"Have you changed that much?" Dean asked. His concern was honest.

"I am still me if that is what you are asking." Lilly said turning to him.

"Lilly why are we here?" Dean asked getting to the point.

"They wont look for us here. And, I wanted to hide somewhere with a bed." Lilly said refusing to turn and look at him. "I wanted us to have something normal. Even if it was just for a little while."

It was the truth. It was so close to the whole truth. Lilly tried not to show the pain in her posture. Focusing on her breathing, Lilly tried to hide the sniffles that were forming. But, Lilly failed. Dean's stood behind her waiting. Turning Lilly buried her head into his chest. Dean's hands cradled her as she sobbed. Lilly's heart broke under the weight.

"Okay now. We have to hide. We might as well enjoy it." Dean said pulling her face up.

"Alright. I am going to change and then we are going to go get real food." Lilly said turning back to the closet. "You guys should get showered and changed too."

It hadn't taken them long to finish becoming human. Lilly picked a simple blue dress that others had told her looked nice on her. It surprised Lilly when she walked out to find Dean hadn't chosen his standard blue jeans and a simple t-shirt. The black slacks of a suit fit him well. The white cotton button down shirt and a simple grey tie suited him amazingly. Lilly just stopped to look at him. He ran his hand through his hair nervously and laughed. Sam who had also dress up watched his brother with interest. Lilly just watched in awe. Walking over to the first drawer in the kitchen Lilly took out a small ring of keys. Removing two of the keys, Lilly looked at both brothers. Holding her hands out Lilly offered each of them a single key.

"I want you two to have these." Lilly said before they could ask questions. "They are keys for the front and back door."

Dean watched her. His featured became shrewd as he watched her almost squirm under the attention. Sam reached out and took the key offered to him. Sam watched the war of wills between them. Lilly silently pleaded with him. Then took his hand in hers. Wrapping the small silver key in his hand Lilly watched him want to throw the key away.

"This isn't like that." Lilly comforted him. "It is just me thanking you two for every time I have needed you." Dean didn't seem to like it, but accepted.

"Where do you want to go?" Dean said.

Heading towards the door, Lilly walked out of the single floor condo onto the front porch of her building. The shiny black Impala sat there waiting for them as constant as ever. Stepping to the side, Dean rushed down the stairs and up to the car. Dean all but hugged the car hello. After a quick inspection, Dean accepted that it was his baby and fit to be moved.

"Baby I have missed you." Dean said stroking the car. Lilly slid into the back and waited for the two brothers to get in. A few simple directions and Lilly directed Dean to a family owned steak house.

"Lilly! We thought you had moved." The young hostess greeted her with a hug and a kiss. "How is school going?"

"Sorta. I am doing some traveling. I am taking time off from school." Lilly said telling as much truth as she could. The conversation seemed to shake both brothers. Staring up at both men, the hostess seemed to flush a little.

"Maybe I should consider that." The hostess murmured.

"Your dad would kill you." Lilly pointed out.

"Might be worth it." She pouted.

The restaurant was barely full. It was the advantage of coming in one of the slow times. Before she could move to do so, Dean pulled a chair out for her. The hostess's face fell a little in disappointment. Dean smiled at the reaction, but remained focused on Lilly. The attention caused her to blush. Lilly only hoped she didn't match her hair. After the first round of beers, Lilly knew the questions would come and they did.

"If you haven't been back home in three month's how is your apartment still there?" Sam asked pointedly.

"I own it. I have for a while. All of my bills are set up to go to an account I can't touch directly." Lilly admitted.

"You're a trust fund kid?" Sam seemed confused by the situation.

"I guess you could call me that." Lilly wanted to get away from this conversation.

"If your loaded…" Dean started.

"I am not. There is a family account that pays for all of our homes. I can't pull money out of it." Lilly hated talking about money. It seemed to be a focus of too many of her life issues before and now it was invading her life again.

"You were in college?" Dean shifted the subject for her.

"Yeah. I was an art history major. It is how I ended up in the woods. I was doing research on some caves in that area. I got separated from my group. You were there for most of the rest." Lilly explained.

The conversation bothered Dean. It was obvious and Sam seemed like this was a conversation they had before. Lilly watched the two brother's dodge looking at each other to realize how sore of a subject this must be for them. Lilly ordered another round of beers, and shifted the subject. They spent most of the night comparing movies. After a while, they returned back to her apartment to watch a few of them. Lilly had jumped at some of her favorite action flicks and on occasion took refuge behind Dean's shoulder to avoid the grossness of a scene. Dean laughed at her every time.

"Who knew watching a movie could be a contact sport?" Sam chuckled from the safety of the other end of the couch.

"Laugh it up chuckles. You weren't the one wrestling the whole movie." Dean shot him an annoyed look.

"I could move over to the other couch." Lilly said getting up with the blanket.

"No. You will take the heat." Dean said pulling her back down onto the couch.

Dean wrapped an arm around her trying to lock her into place and Lilly let him. The heat of his body was reassuring. Lilly allowed the world to slip away as she drifted off next to him. Drowsily Lilly listened to the movie about an inter-galactic war that only a group of renegades could prevent. A small group of friends had set out to over turn the evil emperor who destroyed their republic. Lilly felt Dean shift at moments where the bad guys might when and relax as the good guys managed to escape. Squirming slightly, Lilly curled more into him. The movie eventually ended and the two brother's agreed on sleeping arrangements. Dean slipped out from under Lilly. A small whimper was her only response. Dean wrapped her in the fuzzy blanket and carried Lilly back to her room. Setting her on the bed, Dean turned to leave. Lilly reached up catching his hand.

"Stay." Lilly said softly.

"I thought you were asleep." Dean's voice was soft.

"I was. Now I am not." She said tugging on his hand.


	15. Sacrafice

Dean considered Lilly for a moment, then Dean slipped out of his clothing. This white under shirt stood out in the darkness. Crawling in beside her, Dean helped Lilly out of her dress. Her bare skin felt amazing next to his heat. Dean's hand pulled her face up exposing her lips. Dean's soft full lips found hers. His arms pulled her in tight. Lilly touched him trying to memorize the contours of his body. Dean pressed against her urgently. Lilly pulled him in, refusing to let him move to far from her. The night went on without interruption, and Lilly kept the need for each other going as long as she could. Their exhausted bodies finally sunk into the bed then sleep. Lilly woke up early the next morning, before the other two were awake. Sneaking into the office, Lilly wrote the note that would break her heart. Sneaking back through the living room, Lilly folded up the paper and put it in Dean's jacket pocket next to his keys. Then she moved into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. The smell of bacon and coffee worked better then an alarm. Both brother's woke up following their noses. Dean smiled his goofiest smile as he kissed her good morning. Lilly lounged in the feeling. Pulling away Lilly went into the other room and prepared. She dressed quickly in clothing she could run in, then filled a bag of necessities. The two brothers looked at her oddly as they finished their plates. Lilly knew her face was serious as she ran through the checklist in her head. If this plan was going to work she would need to be quicker then everyone. Dean's face was already showing too many questions. Looking up at the clock, Lilly only hoped that he wouldn't hate her.

"Lilly, you have that look you get when you are about to do something stupid. I don't like it." Dean said flatly.

"Cas!" Lilly yelled. "Cas!" The man in the brown trench coat seemed to appear in the room as if he had always been there.

"They are coming. Dean the rune." Cas said and pointed at the wall behind a hanging curtain. Dean moved quickly and pulled back the curtain to find the sigil written in blood on the wall. He face seemed frightened.

"Dean, I need you to know something before all of this happens. I love you. I love you without question and without reservation. I need you to know that no matter what that is the truth. Nothing else I say today is true." Lilly said crossing the room to him. She held his face and kissed him. Dean pulled away his face hurt and confused. "You will understand. I promise."

Before they could move Zachariah appeared in the room. His charcoal grey suit and red tie were pressed neatly. Zachariah seemed pleased with himself. His apple cheeks sat next to a smile that could sale ice to an eskimo.

"Lilly what in hell are you doing?" Dean accused her of so many stupid acts at once.

"I am getting the fuck away from you two. The angels are right. There isn't a way to stop this war. He has to die, and if you won't up and let Michael into the fight I can't be around you." Lilly said cutting the palm of the hand Dean had on her. Lilly crossed the room to Castiel.

"It is time." Cas said holding his hand out to Lilly.

Lilly watched the world begin to blur. Zachariah seemed pleased that the Winchesters were loosing an ally. Then his amusement turned to anger as he watched Dean slam his hand against the banishment sigil on the wall. The last image Lilly saw as Castiel gated them away was Dean's tears. The image broke her heart. And, before the world could reform Lilly felt her own tears rolling across her cheeks.

Dean had found the note where she had left it. It had taken him two months, three states, four jobs, and countless beers to finally read. The folded up paper smelled like her. Many times Sam had pushed him to read it. Sammy had believed it would bring him closure, but the little folded letter wouldn't fix things. Dean sat alone in the hotel room staring at the letter. The half empty bottle of tequila sat beside a half full cup on the night stand. And, Dean was almost numb enough to open it. Breaking the seal on the envelope, Dean could smell her. The image of Lilly's smiling face and red hair stung him, and like always it was replaced by the image of her yelling. Castiel had come by a few times, but refused to answer questions. His standard line was something about how Lilly didn't want them looking for her. It ate at him. Unfolding the paper, Dean braced himself for the roller coaster.

Dean,

I know by now you might hate me. Hell, I probably hate myself at this point. But, I would rather you hate me then to know I got you killed. Zachariah has a plan for me and now I know what it is. He doesn't want me to fight on either side. He wants me to use as a weapon against you. So I did the only thing I could think of. I removed myself from the problem. They wont be able to track you using me, and they wont be able to hurt you by hurting me. I don't know what I will say yet to make Zachariah believe I have turned on you. And, please know that I don't mean I word I will say. I know I will tell you I love you. It was the truth. It is something I wish I had told you sooner. Please take care of yourself.

Lilly

The letters on the page blurred. Dean sat back against the head board and took another swig from the bottle. The sounds of the hotel room door opening didn't startle him as Sam walked into the room. His brother understand the pain of loss. Sam took the bottle before it hit the ground and glanced over the short letter. Then with his all too sad puppy dog eyes, Sam tried to see how badly his brother had been wounded. Dean just sank down on the bed staring at the celling.

"I love her, too." Dean murmured as he slipped off into another hazy sleep.


	16. Weapons

Lilly stared down into her coffee. It had been almost a year. Castiel stood by the window staring out into the night. The table in front of her was covered in small metal pieces that once assembled interlocked adding up to a pump action shotgun. The weapon was an evolution of it's predecessor in the fact that it was truly successful. Lilly looked at the poor discontinued weapon knowing too much about it. The twelve gauge barrel had once been thirty inches long, but now was a special ordered twenty-inch length. Lilly stared at the pieces. The information came in flashes causing her mind to feel like it was splitting open behind her eyes. It was a tool she had picked up along the way. The problem with hiding from angels is that eventually you run into other things that go bump. The worst part is when someone of them actually get a bite of you. Lilly rolled her wounded shoulder in the socket and waited for the soft squishy crunch. The jointed settled into place under the flesh that was now rapidly healing. Lilly focused on the wound trying to concentrate the healing on the worst parts, and the wound began to finally close. The only advantage to getting so banged up had been the practice at healing herself.

"He asked about you again." Cas said considering the statement.

"I…" Lilly said as she failed to put the gun back together on the first try. The thought of Dean and Sam had broken her concentration. Lilly took the pieces apart and tried again. The gun clicked together this time without incident. Lilly looked at the barrel of the gun and the word inscribed on it. Lilly fingered the filigree around an ornate 'w' then held back the pain.

"I told him you were okay." Cas said.

Lilly had cornered Cas before she had set her plan into motion. It was only after Cas promised to never talk about her to Dean that Lilly agreed to go for training. True to his word, Cas had spent the better part of the year dodging questions. Lilly knew one day Dean would finally get an answer. She had just hoped that he would have given up on her by now. But, It just wasn't like him. Lilly sighed and looked at the corner where Kismet sat. The long haired cat looked at her annoyed. Lilly crossed the room into the small bathroom area and set down the cat food she had gotten earlier. Kismet however disapproved. The cat stared at her and then at the cell phone Lilly had discarded on the table. Lilly just looked at her cat indignantly.

"I didn't ask for your opinion on the subject." Lilly put that train of thought to an end, but Kismet made her opinion known anyway. Kismet walked across the room and nosed the device towards her. "Kismet, I can't."

Turning to talk to Cas, Lilly only found the empty room. The room was just another single queen with mini-fridge. It was like the rest designed in an era that should have been shot for their use of mirrors and silver paint. Lilly stared at the tacky geometric patterns in black and grey on the once white covers. This room had to be a level of designer hell. But, at least it wasn't the back of a vehicle. It was warm with a bed, and Lilly could ignore the threadbare shag carpeting. This was her life now. It was the one that for better or worst, Lilly had chosen. With an angels who were bent on ending the world, Lilly knew she couldn't go home. With demons who wanted to pull her to the dark side of life to win a war too large to comprehend, Lilly knew she couldn't stay in the one other place she had ever called home. And with a father who was bent on using her as a weapon, she couldn't stay with the man she loved. Lilly was really beginning to dislike the supernatural community as a whole with one exception.

Lilly liked Cas. The man could stare into nothing and see the most amazing miracles. Lilly had spent days on the road with him trying to draw the angels on leads away from the two men they were both trying to protect. It had been enlightening to say the least. Cas really did love his father, even without proof of his existence. Cas really did believe that it was possible to find and save his absent father. Cas was in many ways so similar to Dean. And just like Dean and Sam, Cas was truly a good guy. So Lilly had adopted him as family. Right now he was her only family. Lilly tried not to think about the mother who had turned her back on everything and lied to her. Lilly tried not to think about the man who had always resented her rather then trying to be her father. Lilly had walked away from the family who refused to admit the truth.

Lilly idly toyed with the charm around her neck. The flat silver disks clasped together his a sigil that hid her. The talisman was her favorite piece of jewelry and probably the most valuable one she had ever made. Lilly stared up at the speckled ceiling wondering about what hotel room they must be staying in tonight. Lilly refused to think about it. She told herself, she wouldn't think about how easy it would be to make a few phone calls. She wouldn't think about how she could get in her small powder blue bug and drive all night. She wouldn't think about how she could find the first motel in the book and as for a Jim Rockford. Lilly wouldn't think about any of it, especially how she wouldn't know what to say after all this time. Lilly just wouldn't think. Salting the windows and doors, Lilly made a large ring around the bed that was now pulled away from the wall. Just because she was choosing not to think, didn't mean she was choosing not to be smart about it.

Kismet seemed to finally approve of her actions and crawled up on the small table to jump over the line of salt. The cat had made a habit of being more aware of not disturbing the lines of defense. Lilly rolled onto her back and smiled at her partner in crime. Kismet just yawned and circled around on the bed, waiting for Lilly to get comfortable. Curling up in the crock of her legs, Kismet balled up purring as she fell asleep. The soft hum behind her comforted Lilly. It was a constant in a life that changed almost daily. Lilly snuggled in under the mound of thin blankets. Breathing easily, Lilly drifted down into sleep. Her dreams came and went as they always did mixing her previous life with her current. Slowly her mind wondered to an abandoned factory. The open floor of a warehouse had a few pieces of broken down equipment. Standing in the middle of the room barefoot, Lilly became barely aware that she was dressed in her night clothes. The cold floor felt slick under her feet. Lilly glanced around as if she was looking through a haze of smoke. A distant crash of wood splintering caught her attention. Walking towards it Lilly turned the corner to see a human form get thrown across the room. Lilly watched as a second form was pinned down in place by a man. The image of spread wings were barely perceptible behind the figure. Dean's screamed struggling against the being holding him. A second being held Sam down ready to pierce his heart. Sam was held displayed for Dean. Dean's panic filled the room. His anger raged out as he tried to buck away from the creature holding him. The room flashed into sharp clarity. Lilly felt Dean's fear. Lilly felt her body roll over in the bed. Reaching out Lilly felt her hand slip around the grip of the shotgun. The gun began to form from thin air in her hand. Crouching down, Lilly rocked her weight back then launched into motion.

The world solidified around her as Lilly felt the impact of her body on the creature holding Sam against the wall. His figure fell to the floor behind her. Staring at the creature's wild eyes, Lilly felt the cold of the air on her skin. Shivering Lilly kept her body moving not giving the angel time to catch her. Bringing the gun level with it's chest, Lilly pulled the trigger aiming at his head. The angel's cocky face became tortured as the bullets ripped through it. Lilly's lips spread into a smile as she heard Sam scramble to his feet. Lilly's felt her ribs break as the other angel slammed into her. Grunting Lilly brought the shotgun up under her arm and pulled the trigger into the attacker. The angel screamed in her ear as he dug his fingers into her torso. The scream erupted from her before Lilly could control it. A sharp slam of something made contact with the back of the attacker's head. The creature fell away convulsing. Lilly looked up into hazel eyes.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Lilly joked coughing up blood.

"Lilly?" Dean's face was torn.

Rolling up onto her good side, Lilly stood up allowing the arm on her bad side to hang. The shotgun reset against her leg. Lilly squinted as she felt out the damage. The two brother's just watched her. Lilly just looked down not knowing what to say. Dean stepped closer then moved her arm lightly looking at her side. Lilly allowed her head to rock away from Dean trying to hide the pain. Sam looked down at the dead bodies of the angels. The raw taste of copper stung in her mouth as she felt blood trickle out. Lilly tried to hide it from the two brothers and failed. Dean reached up and wiped the blood from her lower lip. The two brother's watched her. Dean looked down noticing for the first time that she was standing there in a pair of boxers and a sports bra. Lilly felt exposed. Her eyes began to roll a little as she tried to pull herself together. Walking her backwards, Dean sat her on a cold metal table.

"How?" Dean asked quietly.

"I don't know. I was asleep. Then I could see here. I saw them hurting you and Sam. Then I was here and slamming into someone." Lilly said trying not to jar her ribs. "I haven't gated without meaning too since that day at the bar."

"You can control it now?" Dean asked without concern.

"Yeah." Lilly answered without looking directly at him.

"We have to go. More will be coming." Dean turned and looked at Sam. "Are you blinking out or…" His voice trailed off.

"No blinking. I can't focus." Her voice began to shake.

Dean considered her. Lilly knew the war that must be raging inside him. It wasn't easy being this close to him. Dean stood there looking at her. Sam broke into the tension. He walked over to Lilly and offered her a hand. Sam just ignored his brother and moved to carry Lilly. Dean grumbled and reached under her legs and good arm pulling her up. Lilly allowed Dean to cradle her against his chest. The warmth of his body was comforting. Dean's breathing was steady under her ear. Dean's face was calm as he considered the new weight of her body. His eyes were the only indicators of his internal feelings. His forehead knit together as he mulled over questions in his head. They were questions he didn't want to have to answer. They were questions she had avoided for over a year. Slowly Lilly felt the world slide away without questions or answers as she blacked out.


	17. Healing

"Lilly told you she gated in her sleep to save Sam?" Castiel's voice was close.

"That is what she said. She said she could see the warehouse, then she was there." Sam's voice was almost too low to hear.

"You have to understand. Lilly is different. She is something that this world hasn't seen since the Great Flood. The nephilim can be tasked by the angel that creates them. That is why Lilly choose to leave. She believes she is a weapon, and I believe her." Castiel said flatly.

"I don't buy that." Dean said his voice low. "Lilly choose to leave."

"Yes, she did. She choose to leave to protect you Dean." Castiel said defending her.

"Dean…" Sam's voice was soft. Lilly could almost imagine the puppy dog eyes he was using to get through to his brother. "If you thought being around Lilly would get her killed, what would you do?"

"That is different." Dean said angrily.

"No it isn't." Sam said softly.

Lilly refused to move. Her ribs ached as she inhaled. Moving slightly Lilly tried to figure out the extent of the damage. The bed sheets barely moved around her before she stopped abruptly. Biting down on the inside of her cheek, Lilly refused to whimper. Breathing in and out seemed like an effort she might not want to take. Lilly just allowed her body to relax.

"Lilly?" Cas said moving across the room. Lilly rolled her eyes wishing she could have been ignored a little longer.

"Nope. She called in dead today. Please leave a message." Lilly muttered as she tried to prop up on the bed.

The hotel room was small, dark, and as tacky as her own. The thin sheets were somewhere in between brown and orange. The dark wood paneling on the walls came with a real grain pattern stained in place. The dark ceiling was just another bonus to the small box of a room. Lilly's face involuntarily grimaced as her upper body pulled on her lower body. Cas's face was calm, Sam's face radiated concern, and Dean's face was distant as he took a swig of his beer.

"Were you going to tell me?" Cas asked her.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have too. I didn't know how you would react." Lilly answered his real question.

"How did you find it?" Cas asked her. The two brother's face jerked to look at Cas realizing the conversation had nothing to do with them.

"The same way I learned to use a rifle. It is a weapon." Lilly tried to explain to Cas.

"Would someone like to clue me in?" Dean said annoyed at the situation.

"It is qeres. It's an oil that if fatal to angels or people related to them. There isn't a lot left, because the herb you need to make it died out in Egypt years ago." Lilly finally answered looking at Dean.

Dean's face almost blanched. His eyes widened as he realized all the complications. Sam's face contorted as he stared at the gun. Castiel obviously disapproved of the entire situation. Lilly just waited. Her face must have shown the pain, exhaustion, or conflict going on inside her, because Cas didn't move to abandon her.

"And, you are caring around an oil that could kill you?" Dean asked pointedly.

"I had someone soak bird shot in it, and make rounds for my shotgun. I was hoping I would never need them." Lilly tried to explain.

Dean didn't like the answer. Picking up his beer, he walked out and onto the balcony letting the door shut behind him. Her head slumped against the head board. Sam stared at the shotgun. Cas just looked at her. Lilly closed her eyes and tried to focus her energies on her busted ribs. The sensation of mending bones and flesh felt like tissue crawling under the surface. Inhaling lightly, Lilly tried to pull her body back into one piece. The door opened a second time as Cas joined Dean. Sam moved a chair over next to the bed and looked at her. Opening one eye, Lilly saw the man smiling at her.

"At least you don't seem upset with me." Lilly said quietly.

"I don't think Cas is upset with you. And, Dean is just trying to protect himself. I get why you did what you did." Sam said comforting her.

"I don't think I can do it again. I just wanted to keep him safe." Lilly tried not to let the tears resurface.

"Yeah. So who were the rounds for?" Sam asked looking at the shotgun.

"The angels found me a few times. The last time I almost didn't make it out." Lilly had always been honest with Sam, and wanted to keep it that way. "They came to get me. I got tossed around worse then this. I really didn't expect to make it out. When I did, I crawled into the darkest hole I could find. It must have been about a week before I could move."

"You should have called." He said flatly.

"I was scared to. I made it out because I heal. Sam, I should be dead." Lilly said as the door opened. Dean's face for once mirrored Sam's. The obvious alarm her words had triggered could not be quieted. Dean walked over to the bed and sat as lightly as he could next to her. Lilly looked at him waiting for something.

"You can't go back into hiding." Dean said flatly.

"I can't stay here." Lilly said flatly.

"Bullshit." Dean said waiting for her to argue.

"Dean I can't. I won't let them use me to hurt you." Lilly tried to explain.

"Too late." Dean's words smacked her.

Lilly felt the tears behind her lashes start to form. The sound of Sam leaving the room only registered as the door swung shut. Looking up and away, Lilly tried to control her emotions. The familiar ache felt hollow in her chest. Dean just waited. His hazel eyes watched the rapid fire emotions on her face. His own face was closed off, distant.

"I'm sorry." Lilly said the two words she had wanted to say for a year. Dean handed her a beer. Taking the unopened ice cold bottle, Lilly pressed it lightly against her ribs. The sensation was electric. Dean took the beer looking annoyed at her.

"This end goes in your mouth." He said pointing at the mouth of the bottle. Handing her a small blue ice pack, Dean watched her shift around. "This is for your ribs."

"Oh so that is how these things work." Lilly said drinking from the bottle.

"How long will it take?" Dean pointed at her wounded side.

"Two steaks and a few milkshakes." Lilly smiled. "The protean and sugar seems to speed it up."

Dean seemed to consider it. Tossing her a candy bar, Lilly smiled at the wrapper that said peanut butter chocolate. He watched her intently as she savored the treat. Lilly smiled at him with a child-like glee as she shifted in the sheets. Her ribs ached still, but breathing was becoming easier. Lilly stood up testing the progress. The pain in her side caused her to bend slightly supported by Sam's discarded chair.

"Alright now, Wolverine you are not." Dean touched her lightly putting her back in the bed. "So what did you mean by how you learned the rifle?"

"You're good at that. Asking questions I don't want to answer." Lilly said as she eased back into the sheets.

"Too bad." Dean said handing her another chocolate bar.

"I don't know how to explain it. The first time it happened it was with a rifle. I picked it up and knew things about it. I knew how to take it apart to clean it. I knew the best range for it. I knew the best environment to use it in. It was like I had grown up shooting it. I tried it with a few other guns. I haven't found one yet that I can't use." Lilly answered quietly.

"And the oil?" Dean looked at the shotgun.

"I needed a way to protect myself from angels. It just kind of came to me. It took me a little work to find some, and I didn't even know if it would work." Lilly refused to lie to Dean.

"This is after a couple angels tried to kill you?" Dean asked.

"I wish you hadn't heard that." Lilly said looking into Dean's eyes. They were troubled. His eyes showed pain and fear. Emotions she hated seeing there.

"Well, I did. You were stupid to leave. It was reckless. You almost got yourself killed, because you think you can do this on your own. You didn't even wait to see if we could help." Dean laid into her. "And the most frustrating part is I wanted to hate you. I wanted to be so pissed off that when you showed back up I wouldn't care if you left again. And, don't look at me like that."

Lilly looked away trying to not to let him see the pain. It was fair. Lilly knew what it was like to bottle up things you wanted to say. Over the past year, she had gotten good at suppressing. Dean's body stiffened and the motion caught her attention.

"You're an ass." Lilly said with feeling.

"I didn't do anything different then you would have. You would have thrown yourself on a bomb to protect someone and it just pisses you off that someone did it for you. It has nothing to do with you as a hunter, a brother, or a man. I was scared that some asshole angel could flip a switch in my head and make me hurt you. Hell, I am still scared of that. I don't get a nifty tattoo that stops the bad things from crawling in my skull. The best thing I could do it put distance between us. Because I love you too much to let that happen." Lilly said as she got up out of bed to stand toe to toe with Dean. Pulling herself up tall, Lilly refused to show weakness. Dean crossed the room stomping as he did.

"You're stupid. I don't have a lot. I have my car and my brother. And, for a few months, I thought I had you. Then you left. You choose to leave. I didn't. I was right there." Dean demanded.

"I am sorry." Lilly raised her voice as if trying to penetrate his thick skull.

"Alright." Dean said his voice dropping back down to a normal level. The two of them just stood there staring at each other. Dean bent down slightly and kissed her. His lips sent shock waves through her. Lilly reached up and grabbed his head pulling him down, then recoiled as white hot light flashed in front of her eyes. The pain in her side dropped Lilly to her knees. Strong arms kept her from hitting the floor.

"Steak and milkshakes, huh? We can do burgers and milkshakes." Dean said as Cas appeared back in the room. Kismet peaked her head out from under Cas's coat. Her backpack was in his off hand. Lilly smiled up at him. Kismet jumped down out of the angel's arms and landed on the bed next to Lilly. Dean seemed amused at the cat's presence. Kismet inspected Lilly's side then head butted her ribs. Squeeling at the pain, Lilly pulled back.

"I know it was stupid. I didn't exactly mean to leave like that. And, you should be more happy. You got your way." Lilly glowered at the cat, then shot a look at Dean. Kismet walked over to Dean and held her head up expectantly. He scratched lightly behind her ears. Kismet then pranced back over to the table and looked at Lilly.

"She is impossible when she wants to be." Lilly looked at Dean daring him to encourage the overly opinionated cat.


	18. Dreaming

It was the best burger, Lilly had ever tasted. The thick juicy semi-rare patty of ground sirloin sat snugly between the lightly toasted sesame seed buns. A crisp lettuce leaf, fresh tomato, thick bacon, and thin rings of onions crunched in her mouth. Lilly bounced slightly humming to herself as she took another bite of the carnivores delight. The thick creamy vanilla shake washed down the back of her throat. Lilly beamed as she ordered her second burger, before finishing off her first. Moaning slightly Lilly popped a crisp crinkle fry in her mouth. Looking up from her plate, Lilly froze like a deer in headlights. Both Winchesters shared the same expression. Their eyes were wide, mouths half open, and stared at her like they were witnessing a truly personal moment. Lilly just blushed. Dipping her head, Lilly allowed her hair to fall in front of her face. Lilly inhaled completely testing her ribs. Her side was still sore, but the her breathing was no longer impeded. Lilly just bit her lip and tried to tone down her enthusiasm as the second burger and a strawberry shake appeared. The brunette waitress just glowered at her then her waist, and Lilly tried her best to look ashamed. Sam glanced down at his burger admonishing it for the lack of something he couldn't define. Dean watched Lilly as she took in another large bite of her second burger. Lilly shoved a fry in Dean's open mouth before he could start asking questions.

"Nope." Lilly said shaking her head impertinently.

"Mrrrmmmm rmmmrrrmmm." Dean said through the crinkled fry with her hand on his mouth.

"I don't have enough to make a difference. At best there is enough for you two to protect yourselves." Lilly passed two small sealed vials in an open wooden box across the table. To many people they would look like sample perfume vials dipped in wax, but to Lilly they looked like well contained plagues. Lilly closed the lid of the box. Lilly looked up into Dean's face hoping he understood the peace offering.

"Is there more out there?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I just got the basic info sheet not a set of divining rods. This is what I could track down, and the woman who gave it to me wasn't forth coming." Lilly sucked down the shake in front of her.

"How does it work?" Dean asked as if he was talking about a bomb.

"It has to be absorbed like food or on a weapon. Inhaling it makes them sick think pneumonia." Lilly told them the basics.

"I want you to stay away from this stuff." Dean said firmly putting the small box in his coat pocket.

"Normally, I would fight you over it. Dean if it comes down to it…" Lilly said trying to dismiss the existence of the box.

"If you finish that sentence…" Dean threatened her.

"So that topic changer in the corner." Sam said turning the computer to face the two of them. "I have a lead."

"Funny. I was looking for that something else to talk about." Lilly said smiling widely at Sam and ignoring Dean's furrowed, worried forehead.

Lilly popped a hot fry in her mouth, and waited for the presentation. Dean took a swig of his drink. The two of them seemed to avoid the little wooden box in his pocket. Sam took a bite of his burger then scrolled down on the website. Pointing at the images of several companies, Lilly read the headline.

"It would seem that several couples have gone missing over the past few months in Charleston, South Carolina. All of them are newly married." Sam said with satisfaction.

Lilly smiled at the idea of salty air off the weathered battlements. The images of hanging moss and colonial homes took Lilly to another world. Fluttering her eyes at Dean, Lilly watched his face turn to a scowl. Lilly rolled her eyes and just waited. Sam caught the sudden shift in her attitude. Looking up at his brother, Sam scowled slightly.

"Dean. I just want to point out the basic fact of, Lilly is a girl." Sam said patronizing his brother. "And, we are going to need one of those." Dean rolled his eyes, then looked at Lilly.

"You could ask me that, but I want to point out my stellar track record of behaving." Lilly smiled at Dean.

"Fine. I will see you two back at the hotel." Dean said getting up and throwing money down on the table. Stalking out of the diner, Dean radiated irritation. Lilly's face dropped. Sam reached across the table taking her hand. Patting it Sam just turned to the computer.

"He will be fine. You freaked him out the other day. He hasn't seen you in a year, then you showed up like you did. When you passed out, he thought he was loosing you again." Sam gave her a minute to accept that as a truth.

"Sam, I don't want this to be harder on you two then it has to be." Lilly said quietly.

"I know." Sam closed up the laptop and packed his bag up.

"So, I am going to need to look respectable." Lilly said pulling on Sam. "I saw this amazing shop a block over."

Lilly bounced out of her seat and headed out the door, before Sam could get up and mobile. The street was barely crowded as they made their way towards the small dress shop. Walking in, Lilly skimmed a few of the first rack and headed towards the back. The small shop catered to the up and coming women looking to impress. Lilly picked up a few pieces of a traditional wardrobe. The white button down shirt flared around the elbows, The knee length black skirt fishtailed, a few more pastel colored skirts and sweaters rounded out the collection. Turning, beaming Lilly sauntered over to a changing room. Lilly could hear Sam's voice mumble a few things as she tried on the different pieces. Pulling on a light blue sweater over a w silk white button shirt with a charcoal grey skirt. This was the image Lilly had been looking for. Lilly stepped out of the dressing room and headed towards a tri-fold mirror. Letting her hair down, Lilly looked like a normal woman. The clothing was a thin veil over the bruises under her them.

"And the verdict is?" Lilly asked as she turned to look at Sam. Sam smiled at her. Pulling up the pieces she liked out of the dressing room, Lilly bounced over to the counter and set down a little plastic card with her name on it. Sam stared at the card then back at her.

"My parents believe I have gone out on an artistic walk-about to find myself." Lilly said signing the little white slip of paper.

"And, they are just paying for it?" Sam asked.

"They weren't going to until I told my mom about these disturbing dreams about angels trying to kill me. I told her it was affecting my ability to paint or even concentrate. She told me to take a vacation and just try to relax. I cried. She cried. There was crying." Lilly smiled and put the little plastic card back in her wallet. Taking the crisp paper bags with soft colorful cord strings, Lilly bounced out of the store with her new acquisitions. Sam walked beside her a little less enthusiastically. The hotel was around the corner and Lilly tried not to over do stretching. Dean was stretched out on the bed watching some movie that Lilly was sure he had seen before. Dean seemed to almost mouth along with the man who would save the day by the end of the film.

"We will leave tomorrow after lunch." Dean said during the commercials.

"Dean we should split the driving and take off in the morning." Sam offered.

"Nope." Dean said not giving up any other information.

Lilly just set her bags to the side and reached out for her best friend. Dean shifted to move until Kismet leaped up into her arms. Kismet rubbed her forehead against the bottom of Lilly's chin. The large cat threw her paws over Lilly's shoulder. Lilly grimaced as the weight shifted causing her to use muscles that rebelled. Setting the Kismet down quickly, the cat rubbed her legs in apologized. Lilly inhaled and tried not to be rub her ribs. Dean tugged at her hand and pulled her down and onto the large bed. Lilly accepted it. The bed wasn't comfortable, none of them ever were. This bed was like every other motel bed with the thin sheets and lumpy sections. So Lilly shifted around on her side until she was conformable. Drifting off, Lilly listened to the two brothers discuss the details of the upcoming job. Lilly tried not to imagine some of the acting involved. It was something Lilly had spent most of a year not thinking about Dean. In this room, Lilly allowed herself to dream again. The voices dies away after a while, and a door somewhere opened and closed. But, Lilly stayed in her world of dreams. Strong hands slipped around Lilly's waist then muscular arms pulled her against a firm body. Lilly purred deep in her throat. The strong hands traveled up her side pulling her shirt away from the marred flesh. A small cringe came from her as she tried to cover the bruising.

"Shh." Dean whispered into her ear. "I saw it after you passed out."

"I don't like you seeing me wounded." Lilly murmured.

"Then stop hunting." Dean teased.

"Dean." Lilly pleaded.

"While you hunt, I am going to worry about your wounds. I thought I had…" Dean couldn't finish the sentence.

"I am sorry I scared you." Lilly said rolling over looking up into his worried eyes.

Dean kissed her lips tenderly. His hand traced her face. Lilly leaned into his fingertips. His hand trailed down her torso across her tender ribs to the small of her stomach. His hand wrested on the front of her hip as he leaned into her. Lilly contoured to his body. Dean tried his best not to put too much weight on her body. Lilly curled up into him. Dean's breath came out ragged.

"Lilly?" Dean said pulling back a little.

"I won't leave again, unless you want me to." Lilly said staring into his eyes hoping he would believe her. Her hand kept his eyes locked with hers.

Kissing the inside of her wrist, Dean relaxed the muscles in his back released. Lilly pulled him down and onto her. His full weight reaffirmed his presence. Lilly twisted her hips flipping him in a move that was so natural it startled her. His eyes were wide as his head thumped lightly against the mattress. Her smile was wicked as she leaned into kiss his face starting with the nose and working around to any part that seemed neglected. Lilly wanted badly to make up for all of the kisses she had missed out on. Dean seemed to understand and responded. They spent the night together limbs entwined. As their bodies finally came to s peace, Dean pulled her close to him refusing to allow her to move. Lilly didn't protest. Her body ached not from bruising or swelling, but from exhaustion. Lilly pulled the blanket up and around the both of them. Dean nosed her forehead until she found his lips. Dean's breathing slowed. The heat of his body soaked through the sheets. Lilly shifted to roll onto her other side, Dean locked around her like a vice-grip.

"I am not leaving." Lilly whispered into his ear. His body tensed again.

"I need to get off my ribs." Lilly tugged.

Dean grabbed her wrist then twisted onto her other side. Lilly grunted as she flipped. His leg slipped through her leg, and locked around it. Lilly giggled a little at her situation. Lilly had spent so much time running to protect the man, who now had her on lock down. So Lilly wiggled back into the creases of Dean's body. The man nuzzled the back of her neck.

"If you want sleep, you should stop moving like that." Dean's gravelly voice heated her hair.


	19. Disclosure

Lilly felt the bed shift lightly as Dean slipped away. His fingers slipped through her long red hair as Dean pulled away from the heat. Lilly whined as her furnace walked over to the bathroom. Lilly heard the door shut and water start. The time seemed to suspend as the shower seemed to take both moments and forever at the same time. The steam from the small bathroom heated the air. Refusing to open her eyes, Lilly just listened to him move around room. Dean rustled around at the foot of the bed the soft sounds of cloth moved around. A chair across the room moved, stopped, and moved back. The soft thudding of boots moved towards the bed. Dean's lips found Lilly's cheek.

"I am going to get breakfast. I want you right where I left you when I get back." Dean whispered in her ear his lips barely touched her ears.

Softly Lilly accepted then snuggled back down into the sheets. Dean slipped his pillow behind her, then a door across the room opened and shut. Lilly snuggled into the bed. The world suspended around her and Lilly allowed her mind to sleep. The dreams blurred together with the noises in the room. The world regained a solid form as the door across the room opened again. The smell of hot coffee and breakfast foods filled the room. Paper bags rustled around and a heavy figure thudded on the bed jarring the mattress slightly. A warm piece of bacon tapped her lips. Without looking around, Lilly bit the thin stick of crunchy meat. The taste of salty taste was amazing.

"If you are trying to bribe me into something, I might consider it." Lilly said blinking her eyes open for the first time.

"I am. It involves a shower, a luffa, and you ignoring me as I watch." Dean smirked at her.

Lilly smiled genuinely. Dean smiled his face almost childlike. Lilly attempted to pull him under the sheets. Dean pulled away and shook his head. Looking around Lilly pouted and came out of her fort. Sitting up, Dean handed Lilly a to go plate of real food with baked breads. Lilly accepted them joyfully. The vast amounts of proteins on her plate took the swelling down a little further. Lilly finished of the last of her meal then headed into the bathroom to access the true damage done to her. Her right side was almost the shade of her normal skin, but her entire left side was the lovely shade of violets from just under her chest to her hip. Lilly just stared. Scowling at her image, Lilly closed her eyes and tried to focus her energies on her side. The electric hum ran through her skin as Lilly concentrated on the sorest locations on her body. Slowly moving her hands up and in front of her body in one of her meditation stances, Lilly took in the energy around her as she inhaled. The energy cascaded down her wounded side trickling down her body like water running over her skin. Breathing out, Lilly allowed the pain to leave her body on her exhale. Repeating the action a few times, Lilly felt the energy replace the pain. Opening her blue eyes, Lilly blinked until her eyes would focus on the image in front of her. Lilly's body had already begun to turn a shade more human then flower based. Lilly inspected her right side to find that all of the pain was gone. Turning to look at her back, Lilly noticed Dean's face for the first time.

"I didn't realize you could control your healing." Dean said staring at her body.

"I can when I am not so injured. Before, it was kinda like autopilot. My body was just making sure I was going to survive. So I couldn't really do anything else. It is why I couldn't blink, as you call it." Lilly faced Dean hoping that this wouldn't freak him out.

"And now?" Dean said looking her in the eyes intensely.

"I can control my healing. I still shouldn't pop around. But, I should look like a human and not a walking blueberry soon. So if we need a quick get-away where we are going I will totally be your girl." Lilly said walking over to hug him.

Dean seemed to pull back from that. Lilly frowned at him, then walked over and lightly kicked him in the shin. The image of her doing so in the buff flew threw her mind. His startled expression told her that the image in her head was rather accurate. Lilly took that moment to take advantage of his state of awareness. Lilly pushed Dean slowly towards the bed. The back of his legs hit the bed and the man in front of her fell backwards. Lilly crawled onto his lap straddling him. Kissing him deeply, Lilly tried to push away her concerns.

"I need to tell you something." Lilly told him staring him in the face.

"What?" Dean said his hands supporting her.

"It is about how I showed up. I know I told you I was asleep and dreaming. I didn't tell you everything. I was asleep. I was dreaming. I did see the warehouse. I saw what the angels were doing. I was mostly aware of the warehouse in the dream. It was like seeing it all through a haze. But, I didn't tell you that I could feel your panic. I felt you. I knew you were scared. I knew it was because of loosing Sam. I remember choosing to crouch. I remember grabbing the gun on the table next to my body. I remember lunging forward and hitting the angel. I knew you needed me. And, I knew I couldn't do anything else. I wanted to be there helping you." Lilly said telling Dean her last dirty little secret. Dean flipped her onto the bed. Lilly tried to figure out the emotions on his face. The beautiful man with the hazel eyes, just looked at her.

"Are you upset?" Lilly tried to get some information from him.

"No." Dean said kissing her lightly.

"I need you to know that I wanted to come back." Lilly said quietly.

"I know. Now, go get in the shower and ignore the man behind the curtain." Dean said patting her on the bottom.

As promised there was a tall figure who took a few minutes to appreciate her as she showered behind a glass door. Lilly did her best to ignore the man until he offered to get the spot she missed. Lilly just shoed him out of the bathroom and finished up. The towel rapped around her wasn't soft. It was a scratchy terry-cloth that made Lilly make a note to stop by a store and get some real ones before the next hotel. Lilly pulled clothing out of her bag and for the first time in a long time wasn't dreading the day. Stepping out of the bathroom, Lilly heard the muffled sounds of the two brothers talking through the towel wrapped around her head.

"So when are we taking off?" Lilly asked turning to the mirror and the hair dryer.

"In a little bit. Sammy wants to get moving." Dean said as he packed his belonging into a duffle bag.

Lilly packed her bag without incident and Kismet trotted in the room behind Sam as they came in ready to leave. Kismet walked over and stared up at Lilly, expectantly. Lilly pulled her shirt up exposing her side to the cat. Kismet seemed pleased then accepted affection. Lilly rolled her eyes, and picked Kismet up treating her like a teddy bear. Dean and Sam just looked at the two of them.

"What is with you and the cat?" Dean asked.

"What?" Lilly looked honestly confused.

"You have conversations with the cat, and I am pretty sure that Kismet talks back to you somehow. It is weird." Dean said exasperated.

"It is?" Lilly couldn't imagine not communicating with Kismet. The two brothers just stared at her.

"Lilly, cats can't talk to people." Dean said it like a fact that just shouldn't be questioned.

"But, they do. Most animals will let you know what they are thinking. I listen." Lilly explained. "Okay not most animals. I am pretty sure squirrels are just stupid." She mussed more to herself then to the others.

"Lilly, Kismet can't talk to me." Dean said flatly. Kismet walked over to Dean then head butted him in the shin. Lilly couldn't keep the giggle in.

"Dean, Kismet doesn't speak english. But, when she glowers at me when I am hurt I know. The last time I picked her up I had broken ribs. She knows I was in pain. Animals can sense what people feel. Since animals have feelings it is possible to sense what they feel. I do think she can understand what we say though." Lilly said looking at Kismet. The long haired cat just turned her nose up at the conversation and walked out the door again.

"Dean she is part of the 'Lilly-package'." Lilly just looked at him flatly.

Dean rolled his eyes knowing a lost battle and walked out the door. All four of them piled into the Impala. Lilly pulled into the back seat and told Kismet it was the only place she was allowed. Dean just grumbled about animals in the car and leather seats. Sam tried not to be too amused at the situation. Kismet however decided not to deal with the whole situation by balling up on the back seat and sleeping. Lilly just accepted it. Leaning against the back of the seat Lilly took the time to sleep again. The road drive had taken most of the day, and Lilly had savored every pit stop. Stretching her long legs, Lilly had Kismet get up and out of the car too. A few small children followed Kismet around at a safe distance, until she was deemed harmless. The long haired cat rolled over and accepted the attention as the worship most cats believed it to be. Lilly just watched the children play. It was only when she looked back to see that Dean had taken an interest in the situation that she stopped. Calling Kismet back into the back seat, Lilly found a comfortable position and tried to appear asleep before the two brothers could get back in the car.

"Dean, I want to make sure you aren't rushing into this." Sam's voice quieted as he entered the car.

"I have Sammy." Dean's voice was guarded as he got in.

Lilly allowed the car to rock her to sleep even when she didn't need it. Kismet stretched out across Lilly. Shifting around Lilly tried to find a comfortable position for the both of them. A rolled up cloth form found its way under her head. Lilly accepted the nice gesture. Reaching up Lilly patted the hand in thanks. Sam just laughed. Lilly smiled her goofy smile.

"Lilly." Sam's voice was low.

"Sam." Lilly tried to mirror his voice.

"Lilly." Dean chimed in.

"Dr. Scott." Lilly said in a high-pitched voice.

"Huh?" Dean looked up in the rearview mirror at her.

"Really. I love that movie. Sad." Lilly made a mental note to find a copy of that film. Lilly sat up sitting in the center of the back seat. Lilly leaned forward batting her long dark lashes.

"How much longer?" Lilly said looking around at the flat sand land with sporadic short palm trees.

"About twenty minutes. Everything is set. Sam is going to stay in a room on the same floor with us. We are a long-term happy couple. I am Jason Newsted. I am in sales and you are finishing off your masters in art history. I figured a topic you knew well would help. You need a name." Dean said as he glanced up in the mirror.

"Linda Perry." Lilly said after moment's thoughts. Both brothers almost turned to look at her.

"4 Non Blondes. They did a cover of Misty Mountain Hop." Lilly said trying to give Dean any reference he might know.

"Nope." He said simply.

"At some point I am going to play music dictator even if I have to flash you to get it." Lilly smiled.


	20. Honeysuckle

The large roman sand colored columns held up the low a-framed over hang on the building that looked more like it belonged more in southern italy then the southern states. The green oxidized cooper banister held the overly ornate repetitive pattern that was a clear indicator of the southern lifestyle. The stairs led up and into the grand main hall of the public building that must have held town meetings at one point in its life. Lilly walked on the marble floor admiring the workmanship. Carrying a bag of unworn clothing Lilly found her way to the small high ceiling single bathroom. Slipping into a strapless white cotton dress, Lilly put on the image of Linda Perry. Staring in the mirror Lilly fastened the thick black belt showing off her hidden waist. Pulling her hair down, Lilly used a simple barrette to give her an air of innocence. The little bit of makeup she used gave her wider eyes and pouty lips. Lilly liked the image of Linda Perry. Packing up and leaving the bathroom, Lilly took her time admiring the large oil paintings of the long sense dead on the walls. The images of the women with a lace kerchief stared down at a small infant in her arms. The man beside her hand his hands resting lightly on her shoulder.

"Lilly." Sam's voice came from across the room.

Lilly perked up and spun on the balls of her feet to look at the younger of the two Winchesters. Lilly marveled at her hair as it managed to wing out and around her body. Lilly wanted to pose, but resisted the urge to imitate the conditioner commercials as a whole. Dean stood beside Sam looking her up and down. The Lilly couldn't help but feel a little inspected. Dean's face was calm, but the corners of his mouth curled up on their own. Lilly smiled and blushed as she looked at Dean. Lilly walked over to the well dress man in front of her. His pressed black suit with red tie took her breath away. This starched white shirt with high collar only finished off the look. Dean saw the moment Lilly inhaled suddenly. Dean's smile spread into a wide smirk. Looking up and down her body, Dean considered the length of her legs. Lilly took the moment and shifted her weight to one hip. Her body took on a long curvy line. Dean's eyes widened slightly as he took in the image. Lilly smirked her own knowing smile and sauntered past the two brothers. Lilly knew that the semi-sheer hose with the dark line down the back struck an intoxicating image.

"Are you sure you can keep your head clear?" Sam asked behind her.

A flat thud smacked against a solid, but moveable object. Sam exhaled suddenly then chuckled lightly. The two men caught up behind her. As they left the stately building, Dean walked out of the room and offered his arm. Lilly slipped her hand through the crock of his arm as she took the first step. Her long heels clicked on the steps as they walked down and to the car. Lilly allowed her mind to accept the illusion. Dean walked up to the Impala and opened the passenger door for Lilly. Lilly just watched his face as he beamed like a man getting to house. Lilly slipped into the seat and leaned out the open window.

"What about Sam?" Lilly asked honestly concerned.

"Don't worry. I am heading to the library. I will catch up with you two later." The youngest brother smiled.

"See you at the hotel." Dean said getting behind the drivers seat.

Lilly looked out the window watching the faded buildings and trees full of spanish moss pass. The warm wind wiped around her causing her long red hair to whip lightly around her face. Dean's hand found hers on the long leather bench seat. He squeezed lightly then turned on the radio. The electric guitar and crisp sounds of a drum beat added to the feeling of being elsewhere. This world of manners and sweet tea was so alien to her. The antebellum architecture seemed to have a life of its own.

"Have you ever been here before?" Lilly asked lounging slightly out of the window. The warm sun beamed down on her skin warming where it touched.

"No. We had a job a few years back in North Carolina, but that is the closest one." Dean said as he pulled the car onto another picturesque street.

"It is so pretty here." Lilly smiled allowing her hand to play in the wind outside of the window.

Dean didn't say anything, and Lilly just enjoyed the moment. The bright blue southern sky beamed with fluffy white cotton candy clouds. Lilly shifted her head so that her eyes were out of the direct sun. Glancing across the car, Lilly noticed how Dean kept glancing her direction. Uncrossing her legs and re-crossing them the other direction, Lilly watched his attention wane from driving. Looking up suddenly Dean slowed the car. Lilly allowed her head to rock back and into the sunlight her hair fluttered up around her. Dean drove up next to a three story modern plantation. The architecture boggled her mind. The light pink, almost salmon colored bed and breakfast seemed to be the mish-mash of a colonial style with a true two tiered plantation styled covered porch with tapered white columns. Before she could take her eyes off of the building, Dean crossed around the Impala then opened the door for her. Lilly took his hand stepping out. Her long stiletto heel clicked on the sidewalk. The large white ornate door seemed imposing despite the bright colors.

"You take me to all of the nicest places." Lilly muttered then added a smile.

"You are the one who wanted to come." Dean reminded her.

Dean opened the main door and waited for Lilly to enter. Lilly stepped in and put the image of Linda back in place. Lilly walked over to the area of the traditional living room with a large heavy oak desk. Lilly glanced at the leather bound agenda journal with a full stationary set. The cream colored paper with the printed scrolled logo on the top of the letterhead. Dean scanned the room looking at all of the paintings and photos on the wall. Lilly glanced around the little portraits on the desk. The image of a brunette woman holding a bundle of cloth caught her attention. The woman with the high cheekbones seemed familiar.

"That is Lady Ravenel. This estate and the adjoining carriage house were built in 1848 by her husband John Ravenel. It was a gift to her for the birth of her first child." A woman said over Lilly's shoulder.

"Oh I am sorry. I shouldn't have." Lilly said putting the small portrait back on the desk.

"It is alright. Many do. Do you have a reservation?" The older woman in front of Lilly stood at about five foot six, but her presence took up more space in the room.

"The reservation is under Newsted." Dean said moving across the room to her.

"Yes. I see everything is already taken care of. If you will follow me I will show you your room." The woman turned heading towards the back stairs. Lilly noticed the thin wooden cane that had been propped behind her. The soft thudding up the three flights of stairs led the way into an antique yellow room with high ceilings. The large deep brown queen sized open canopy bed would have consumed any open space in most rooms, but in this lavish room was just a portion of it.

"This is the Front Room. There is a sitting room off of the main room. There is also a joining full bathroom through the other door. We serve breakfast from seven to nine. The pool in the court yard is open, but we do not have a lifeguard. Most people who don't know how to swim just avoid it. Through the other room there is a clear view of the Fort Sumter and the Harbor. I am in the main room on the bottom floor. You can dial nine on the phone to get a hold of me. If there is anything you need or want to see let me know. My name is Claire." The woman turned and walked away closing the door behind them.

Lilly found her way into the front room and opened the shutters on the bay window. The open view of the ocean took her breath away. The small waves lapped at each other as they tried to fight for their chance to reach the shore. The water seemed calm waiting for people to find their way onto the battlements. The high railings gave a sense of security as people walked their dogs along the path. Lilly watched a few cars pass by wondering if anyone else was a taken with the landscape as she was. Lilly turned to see Dean standing in the doorway leaning on one side. Like always he just seemed to be watching her. Lilly waited for his expression to change into a smile before she crossed the room. The standard altering ring tone he always choose cried out from his front pocket for attention. The sound of Sam's voice came through, but wasn't loud enough for her to understand. After a few moments of consideration, Dean began to ask questions.

"Okay, so it could be Elizabeth's ghost. The old lady taking out her bad marriage on other couples?" Dean accepted the idea.

"So to get it's attention we have to…" Dean's voice trailed off.

"Alright. We will get on that. I need you to find her remains." Dean shut his flip phone ending the conversation.

"In, thirty minutes, I need you to call Claire and see if she will give you a tour of the place and get the history." Dean said as he rummaged through his bag for a few small pouches and a silver boot knife.

"What are you going to do?" Lilly wanted to know.

"I am going to get into trouble." Dean said and with that finally statement he was out of the hotel room.

Lilly waited. Staring at the little hand that had only moved about a fourth of an inch, Lilly unpacked her bag fully. The little hand had moved a fourth of an inch so Lilly brushed her teeth then her hair. Lilly turned back to the clock with another ten minutes to go. Lilly paced around the room opening and closing every drawer she could find. Staring at the clock waiting on the final five minutes, Lilly made a note that waiting had never really been her strong suit. Picking up the phone Lilly pressed the button that would connect her with the woman in charge.

"This is Claire." The woman's southern accent seemed exaggerated on the phone.

"Claire. I was wondering if you would give me a tour of the estate. I am studying architecture in my next classes, and I know I am going to have to pick an American style and write a paper." Lilly tried to hedge the idea a little with information she already had.

"Not a problem dear, meet me in the main room." Claire agreed and Lilly picked up the small pad of paper and a pen from the bedside table. Snagging her small point and click camera, Lilly headed out of the room. The way to sale the con was usually to have good props. Lilly followed the woman around the estate hanging on her every word and making small notes and sketches as she went. Lilly tried to write down the entire history. The skills she had picked up in her actual history classes came in useful. The woman in front of her took her time explaining and recapping as needed. Lilly smiled feeling truly useful. The sound of Dean's footsteps caught her attention. Dean leaned in kissing her hello.

"Claire, I hope she hasn't taken up too much of your time." Dean said oozing charm.

"She has been a real sweetheart." Claire smiled and batted at the idea of inconvenience.

"I got us dinner reservations. I just wanted to let you know we will need to leave in a little bit." Dean hugged her lightly.

"You did?" Lilly looked absolutely confused.


	21. Presence

The restaurant had been crowded as Lilly and Dean were guided through the main room. The mix of expensive clothes and candlelight had given the illusion of privacy. The couples in the room all seemed to lean in trying to get closer to their companions. Lilly followed along behind Dean's long strides as she took note of the room. The thin vertical white and yellow stripes only accentuated the height of the room. The dark wood shutters and furniture gave the room a sense of luscious elegance. The crisp white table clothes filled the room with a sense of formality, without removing the intimacy. Lilly could almost imaging the culture of sweet tea and mint juleps. Dean's hand found hers bringing her out of her internal world. Stepping to the side, he allowed her to walk up the flight of stairs first. The awareness that he was right behind her in case she lost her footing on the steep staircase sent a little tingle up her spine. The hostess stepped out onto the hardwood deck on the buildings roof.

Even at this distance Lilly could hear the soft lapping of the waves. The light breeze that washed in off of the ocean swept around the two of them bringing with it the salty smell of the water. The empty square tables with matching chairs sat neatly spaced just enough to create a truly private situation. Lilly cut her eyes at Dean. The hostess walked them through the vague maze of abandoned tabled towards one set at the edge of the building. The half wall that wrapped the roof came to a corner over looking the harbor full of shrimp boats. The boats all seemed to be coming back from the days adventures. A single boat father out then she could tell glittered with little multi-colored lights curled around the rigging of the main sails. Lilly couldn't help but imagine the sense joy that came from being surrounded by holiday lights year round. Without realizing it, Dean had moved around her pulling out her chair. Taking her place, Lilly allowed him to push the chair in slightly. The woman placed two leather bound menus in front of them, then retreated down the stairs. Lilly just watched Dean trying to figure out how much of this was a part of the mission. Lilly's expression must have said more then she meant.

"I thought you would like something more then a burger." Dean said then picked up his menu. Lilly just blinked at him.

"So I talked to Sam." Dean said ignoring the silence.

"What did he say?" Lilly finally joined the conversation.

"He said he thinks he knows where she was buried, but he has notes that lead to two separate sites. He thinks we can handle this without actually dealing with the ghost. I told him we are never that lucky." Dean said as the woman came to take their order.

Lilly smiled as Dean seemed to return more to his normal self as he ordered a burger and a beer. Lilly looked out at the water and took the chance to get real seafood and a glass of white wine. The light blue sky slowly shifted to pale pinks and oranges. The blending of long feathering clouds held out hanging onto the last soft yellows of the sun. The details of the world around her seemed to fade into silhouettes of black leaving her with only the outlines. The colors of the sky mirrored in the motions of the ocean sparkled casting the light around like children playing with glitter. Lilly caught Dean's smile as he watched her get swept away in the view.

"So after this, Sam and I were thinking we should hunt out west a bit more. The dreams Sam is having of Lucifer are getting stronger. Cas has a lead on finding God." Dean said quietly.

"Finding God." Lilly tried to wrap her mind around the being she had always been told about being a person in a body. "It isn't something I thought I would be doing."

"I know. Cas believes he is out there. I think we have to try." Dean said his belief coming through on this words.

"Then we go looking." Lilly said with a little shrug. Dean relaxed resting back into chair watching her. She leaned back watching the way the light bounced around them. The waitress came and went bringing food and refills. The soft music from a live band drifted up from a street over.

"So when we go out west, I think I would like to see the other shore." Lilly said looking out over the water.

"I'll take you." Dean said.

Dean finished off the rest of his beer, then started on the second one. Lilly watched as Dean's shoulders tensed slightly. Dean's posture changed. A light sense of stress began to fill the air around her. Lilly closed her eyes and tried to focus on it. The buzz around her was barely on the edge of her senses. The sense spiked sharply.

"You okay?" Dean asked concern in his voice.

"Yeah. I thought… I don't know. I thought my angel-dar was going off." Lilly shook her head and pushed the sense away.

"And it's not?" Dean asked looking around.

"No. False Alarm." Lilly smiled brightly trying to reassure him.

Dean settled back again. Dean's hand fidgeted inside his pocket. Lilly could imagine the small knife he was toying with to reassure himself. Dean leaned back on the table. The sense of anxiety returned. Lilly concentrated on the sense again without closing her eyes. Lilly could feel the stress coming from the man across from her. Lilly cocked her head to the side her long red hair falling over her shoulder. Dean put his beer back on the table. Lilly just watched as his emotions seemed to shift under the calm exterior.

"Are you okay?" Lilly asked calmly.

"Nothing I can't handle." Dean said recapturing his beer.

Getting up and walking around the table. Lilly took advantage of the actual privacy. Lilly waited next to Dean's chair. He looked up confused, then pushed the chair back to get up. Lilly simply pushed lightly on his shoulders planting him back in his chair. Slowly deliberately Lilly sat back across his lap. Dean looked up into her eyes. Lilly just kissed him lightly on the lips. The anxiety around him vaporized. The extreme calm that she had gotten used to was the only thing left behind.

"You seem upset." Lilly said kissing his left cheek.

"You seem anxious." Lilly said kissing his right cheek.

"If I tell you I still am will you continue?" Dean asked the smirk on his face was as obvious as the one in his voice.

"If I have to employ underhanded methods." Lilly said kissing his nose.

"And if I ask you to marry me?" Dean said looking up into her eyes.

Lilly pulled back her expression frozen in surprise. Lilly's brain refused to make sense of the question just put to her. Dean's face was calm. Standing her up Dean pulled out from under her. He then set her down in the chair noticing how her face never changed. Then Dean bent down on one knee taking a position her mind suddenly accepted. His hazel eyes looked up into hers. Dean took her hands in his then placed a small wooden jewelry box in her open palms. Opening the little flip top with one hand, Dean waited. Lilly stared down at the ring. A round solitaire sat high off of the white gold band supported by wings. Her eyes blurred. The image of the ring faded through the watery film. A set of warm thumbs wiped her eyes clear. Lilly just looked down at the simple, but artistic setting with more meaning then she could explain.

"Lilly?" Dean finally asked.

Her throat locked tight and all she could manage was a simple nod. Lilly lunged forward throwing her arms around his neck. The soft thud of the two of them making contact with aged hardwood flooring was barely a thought. Lilly kissed him over and over again. His soft pouty lips tugged at hers. Lilly lost track of thoughts, time, and the world around her. The sound of someone giggling at a distance didn't touch her. Eventually Dean grabbed her shoulders and forced her to stop.

"I am going to take that as a yes." He smiled up at her.

"I think that is a safe bet." Lilly said after a moment.

Dean sat up and pulled her to him on the floor. Taking the little box from her, Dean pulled the ring out of it's nesting place. Slipping the band on her finger, Dean kissed her again. The waitress managed to slip to the table and away leaving behind a package of to-go food. Dean pulled Lilly up to her feet. Lilly looked around the deepening sky as the brightest of stars came out. The dark blue sky above them seemed to sing. The stars took on voices. The song they sang all bleed together and Lilly allowed her inside to sing. The song in her soul came up bright life a bright white fire erupting in her heart. The world around her seemed so amazing as she revealed in the moment. Dean watched her as she felt the glow move through her body. Her song seemed to join in all of the others. Then the music died down as if all ears could suddenly hear her song. The song rose up louder, brighter. Lilly began to hum the music as she kissed him again. The feeling seemed to spiral around them. The sudden feeling of a large hand on her shoulder broke her out of the sensation. Dean's eyes went wide with anger and fear. The man with the apple cheeks stood smiling at her. Lilly spun on her heels and stepped back into a martial stance keeping herself between the man and Dean. Lilly set her left hand in front of her into a defensive position ready to block and with her back hand flexed her fingers until a katana filled her grip pointed backwards. Dean shifted to the side away from the blade. Lilly just waited.

"What no hug for daddy?" The man said both of his hands out palm up extended slightly for a hug.

"Because we have always been so close." Lilly said curtly.

"I am hurt. I came here, because I finally found you. I have been looking, but you are so good at hide-and-seek." The man with the welcoming smile said.

"I am not interested in being found." Lilly said flatly.

The man in front of her looked her stance up and down. The flicker of parental pride flashed through his eyes. Lilly felt the draw to him. The overwhelming sensation of acceptance and family threatened to override her awareness. Lilly stiffened her resolve around Dean's presence. The solitaire on her hand shimmered as the paper lanterns around them flickered on. The man in the pressed black suit in front of her considered the ring intently. He bent in to study the design. Lilly pulled back feeling the sudden threat. Dean went to take a step around her and Lilly shifted to be in his way. Zachariah stepped in slowly then looked at Lilly intensely. The sensation of being exposed caught her off guard. His mouth wrapped around words that mingled together confusing her thoughts. Lilly tried to for the sounds into a logical path and failed. Dean grabbed her hand the fear seeped into her skin through his fingers. The sensation was barely present. Finally the man spoke in sounds that formed words.

"And, you shall wield the Michael sword." The man said smiling up looking directly at Dean.

Cutting her eyes at Dean, Lilly could see the panic. Quickly she returned her eyes to a man that wasn't present. Lilly just stood there still ready for a fight that wouldn't come. The adrenaline pumped through her system causing her heartbeat to echo in her ears. Lilly relaxed her grip on the blade in her hand. Her knuckles cracked as they unlocked. Lilly pulled up out of her stance. Lilly closed her eyes and concentrated on the voices of the angels. A wave of sorrow was pushed back by the voice of her father. His voice joined the choir singing of victory. Her words were of strength and power. The voices around his joined up singing the songs of war. Lilly shuddered as the music of Heaven became wrathful.

"We need to move." Dean broke into her thoughts.

"I don't feel right." Lilly felt her body twitch slightly.

Dean grabbed her hand then pulled her. She spun Dean's face blurred. Dean took the blade from her and wrapped it in a table cloth. The man moved quickly. Scanning the edge of the building Dean dropped the blade over the edge allowing it to fall. Lilly just took his hand and allowed him to pull her down the steps and out of the restaurant. Lilly's head swam. The world around her seemed to take on extra edges. The shadows around her seemed to flatten then reform. Lilly's legs seemed to give way beneath her. Her arm was pulled up and around a set of broad shoulders. Lilly felt her body shivering. The world darkened and faded away.


	22. Sight

"Lilly needs you. We are in Charleston." Dean's voice was somewhere near by.

"She found a way to communicate with the choirs of Heaven it is how they found her." Castiel's voice was suddenly in the room.

The darkness attempted to swallow Lilly. The thick blackness curled around her body coming to life with white fire. Lilly tried to fight her way to the surface, but was drawn back down. With each struggle Lilly seemed to dig herself deeper. Lilly focused and tried to pull her mind back into one place. The sensation of two fingertips touched her forehead. A white light split the darkness and with it she found the surface. Castiel stood there in her mind. The rooftop patio built itself out of the darkness. The man in the pressed black suit stood in front of her. The hollow sensation of a presence that should have been Dean stood behind her. The man spoke in sounds that did not form words, but this time Lilly was unaffected. Looking into his eyes, Lilly found he was not looking directly at her. Following the line of sight, Lilly turned to find Castiel. The angel watched impartial to the scene playing out in front of him. The scene split around them, and Lilly found herself standing on a plain marble floor that belonged to a room without walls. Castiel stood in front of her.

"I can't wake up." Lilly tried to put it into terms that made sense.

"It is because you are not asleep." Castiel said flatly.

"Well, then how do I get unstuck from where I am?" Lilly looked at the man confused.

"You are further manifesting." Cas seemed concerned.

"What does that mean?" Lilly looked around.

"I am not sure. You are the first known Nephilim to speak to the host of Heaven." Castiel's calm face seemed to furrow lightly.

Lilly shivered. The sensation of being both truly connected to Heaven and disconnected from the Earth sent chills through her. LIlly rubbed her arms trying to chase the little bumps away from her arms. The darkness around her seemed to flex in and out. Castiel noticed the change in the environment. Stepping closer to her, Castiel looked down into her face. His eyes watched her face as she shifted through emotions. Slowly Castiel's hand found her cheek. The palm of his hand rested there. The sensation brought her back into her own awareness. The darkness receded.

"This place is yours." Castiel said looking around. "But you must leave it. You are needed."

Lilly felt her eye lashes flutter. The light in the room pricked at her eyes. Lilly threw her arms up trying to defend against the pain. In a sudden rush of motion the bright lights around her disappeared replaced by a softer glow. Lilly looked around unable to concentrate on the world. The walls disappeared revealing the landscape behind them. The furniture seemed to shift out of focus. Lilly tried to find Castiel in the room. Cas stood beside the bed. His form was solid. The shadowed details of wings stood behind him. Lilly reached out and felt the texture of wings that were not visible. Castiel cocked his head looking down at her hand. Cas spread his wings out opening them up so that the impression of them could be seen. Lilly's eyes followed the long line.

"What is she doing?" Sam asked studying it.

"I can seem them." Lilly muttered.

Blinking her eyes, Lilly tried to find the source of Sam's voice. The younger Winchester stood at the edge of the bed. Lilly saw the image of a crisp white suit resting on his form. Lilly focused on the image of the angel in white. The wrongness was barely perceptible behind the promises. Lilly tried to squint through the hyper reality on top of him to see the man. Lilly rubbed at her forehead trying to push away the connection to the angel in white. A strong hand touched her from the side. Lilly turned to see the visage of Dean. The man in front of her was in many ways the Dean she had always seen. He stood tall looking down at her she could see the sincerity of his concern. A bright light seemed to backlight his expressions. Lilly watched his body as he leaned in to study her expression. Lilly's eyes widened as she caught the image of a sword and scabbard strapped to his back.

"Is this an angelic acid trip?" Dean asked looking up at the angel behind her.

"No. She is seeing what is truly there." Cas said behind her.

"Alright, Obi-wan what kind of mind trick bullshit is this?" Dean tried to follow her line of sight.

Lilly reached out over his shoulder. Her fingers barely grazed the hilt of the sword. Dean jumped back his eyes widening. Lilly's face drooped crushed at the space between them. Dean watched her. Sam stepped closer to his brother on instinct. Castiel stepped closer to her. Lilly felt all of the movements.

"Lilly. You need to let it go. You will be able to see again." Castiel said calmly into her ear.

"But they are both so beautiful. I see them." Lilly turned pouting.

"You are not seeing the Winchesters. You are seeing the vessels." Castiel looked her in the eyes.

"I want to see me." Lilly stood up faster then she meant and took a few long strides into the adjoining bathroom. The movement blurred the room around her. Her head spun a little. A minute later Lilly felt the rest of the world catch up to her.

The image in the mirror startled her. The conformed breastplate over her dress gleamed. The etchings in the metal seemed to glow. The necklace hanging around her neck flickered in and out. Her normally straight hair was wild with curls that would not be tamed. Her blue eyes were brighter glowing as they stared back from the mirror. Lilly reached out toward the image. The bright glittering of the diamond caught her attention. It sparkled bright white in the light. Looking up Lilly saw the image of the warrior step behind her. The sword peaked up from behind his shoulder. She wanted to reach out and touch it again. But the contact had been an invasion before. The warrior behind her reached out taking her hand. The contact sent chills through her.

"Come back to me." Dean's scruffy voice barely whispered.

"I have not left you." She turned to look up into his face. "I am beginning to understand."

Lilly shifted up onto her toes kissing Dean on the lips. Dean pulled her up and Lilly felt a motion in her back. Muscles stretched then a soft wet rip of skin echoed in the tiled bathroom. Lilly pulled back and bit down on her lower lip to choke back the scream. Dean's eyes widened as he looked at her. The image of the warrior faded leaving Dean holding her. Lilly rested her head on his chest trying to adjust back into reality. Looking up Lilly caught the faintest shadow of wings then it was gone. Lilly pulled at the zipper on the back of her dress revealing her body. The pale vertical lines near her shoulder blades were fresh scars that most would claim were from childhood. Dean looked at the image in the mirror. Dean traced the scar lightly. The sensation caused her eyes to roll into the back of her head. Pulling his hand away quickly, Dean tried to steady her again.

"What are those?" Lilly gasped.

"I don't know." Dean's eyebrows furrowed.

"They are a step in your further manifestation. You have been gifted with the visage of your angelic lineage." Castiel's voice came from the other room.

"I am sorry. I seem to be having an out of mind experience. What?" Lilly was so confused.

"Your father has adorned you with wings." Castiel translated.

Lilly looked back in the mirror at the scarred lines on her back. She frowned. Her body felt alien to her. The muscles in her back twitched under the skin. Lilly tried her best to examine the scars. The marred lines of flesh were just another level of weird in her life. The frustration of all the unknowing rose up. Lilly shifted the emotions back down declaring them unproductive. Lilly concentrated on the lines, then on the image of wings. The flesh moved and pulled against itself. But her back remained flat, the wounds closed. The strain set in with the headache. Lilly let the image of a winged warrior goddess go. It was a stupid image anyway. Or, at least Lilly tried to convince herself of that.

"Cas, what was that back there? When she reached out." Dean suddenly seemed guarded.

"She is able to see you fully now." Castiel replied as if stating a simple unquestionable truth.

"There was a sword." Lilly looked down at her bare feet.

"A sword?" Dean stepped away from her.

"It is how her mind perceives your role as a vessel." Castiel said from the door of the bathroom.

"And she can what?" Dean asked watching her.

"Dean, we need to talk." Castiel said flatly.

"You should." Lilly nodded towards the door. "I am going to… do something normal."

Dean hesitated a half step then moved out of the bathroom. Lilly heard the commotion as the door to the room shut. Lilly walked into the room. Moving toward the wardrobe Lilly let the dress fall to the floor. With a quick motion she stepped out of it. The loss of restriction relaxed her muscles. Lilly stood there for a second just enjoying her own skin. A motion then chocking noise behind her caught her attention. The taller Winchester spun on his heel putting his back to her. Lilly blushed then scrambled into a very covering pair of pajamas passing over the silk camisole with matching underwear. The lace trim surprise would have to wait.

"I am sorry. Dean wanted me to come check on you." Sam said to the wall in front of him.

"Thanks. You can turn around." Lilly adjusted the waistband on her completely covering pajama bottoms. The small fitted t-shirt with the white silhouette on it was not normally a nightshirt but today it would work.

"You changed." Sam said softly.

"Well, I thought the nakedness made it a little awkward." Lilly sniped.

"Not that, I mean your different." Sam stared at her intently.

"I apparently get to fly air angel now." Lilly turned around then pulled up her shirt to show off the scars.

Sam moved closer to her and examined the wounds. Lilly felt his fingertips touch the surface of the scars, but the overwhelming sensation never came. Sam stepped back. Lowering her shirt, Lilly turned to watch the younger brother. He studied her. Lilly pulled up onto the end of the oversized bed. Pulling her feet up on the end of the bed frame, Lilly felt like a bird perching. The image of wings returned. Lilly felt a burning under the scars, but it subsided when she pushed the image away.

"You said yes." Sam said softly.

"What?" Lilly looked up confused.

"The ring." Sam looked down at her hand.

"I did. What a night, I got engaged and a set of wings." Lilly tried to make light of the situation.

"So…" Sam's voice trailed off.

"I'm scared. Zachariah did something to me. I can feel it." Lilly shivered as the memory of the broken language came back to her.

Sam stood up and walked over to the bed. Slowly, deliberately he pulled up onto the bed next to her. Lilly took the motion for what it was. Sam was trying to be considerate. He was behaving the way anyone would as he tried not to spook an animal that could bolt. Lilly sat as still as she could keeping her body locked in place. Sam just sat beside her. He stretched his arm out behind her slowly then pulled her in. Lilly allowed the comforting action. Sam seemed to relax when she didn't disappear under his touch.

"Promise me you won't let me hurt him." Lilly looked up at him.


	23. Promises

"Lilly, don't talk like that." Sam said dismissing the request and moving off the bed.

"Look at me. I am serious. If they turn me into some warped heaven puppet, promise me you will keep me from hurting him." Lilly pleaded with him.

Sam considered her. The fear in her face was hard to mask. Lilly just waited hoping the man across the room would be the hunter she knew him to be. She watched as Sam fought a war between defending his brother and destroying something he loved. Sam's green eyes narrowed on her. Lilly waited for him to come around.

"Don't ask me to do this." Sam seemed to say it more to himself then to her.

"I am only asking you to protect him." Lilly put it in terms he could accept.

"I won't hurt you. But I won't let you hurt him either." Sam met her half way.

"That is all I am asking." She allowed the conversation to end. The door to the room opened. Dean stormed through the room trailing a line of anger, then back out. Lilly couldn't help but worry about what Castiel could have said. Lilly went to move to follow, but Sam grabbed her hand before she could get off the bed. Castiel walked in the room looking at Sam. Lilly watched as the communications flew around the room.

"I'll go." He said calmly to her as he left the room.

"Lilly, we need to talk." Castiel looked at her.

The man who was now the only family she communicated with looked seriously at her. Lilly felt the moment. It was the action of everything changing again. Lilly felt the dream of a life with Dean become fragile. Folding her hands into each other, Lilly fidgeted with the diamond set between two wings. It was a promise. He had promised to love her. He had promised to be with her. He had promised all of the things she had always wanted to say yes to. Lilly wanted more then anything keep that dream alive. So Lilly braced to defend that dream. Lilly would protect him from that pain again. She wouldn't be the tool that destroyed him again.

"What did you say to him?" Lilly asked Cas flatly.

"I told him the truth. Zachariah activated something in you. It was spoken in a language of Heaven that I don't know. There are only five people in all of Creation who do. I know that whatever task you were meant to preform, you will now. You wont be able to help it. You may not even know you are doing it, but it is a threat to the Winchesters. Lilly, I need you to make the hard decision that Dean won't." Castiel stood there waiting for her to make a move. Lilly felt her heart break, then reform. Her spine stiffened. Lilly watched the angel across the room.

"I am not leaving him." Lilly stood defiantly.

"Lilly, you have to until we know what your role is." Castiel tried to convince her.

"I am not going to do that to him again." Lilly held onto the life she wanted with Dean.

"Then you may be the death of them." Castiel said flatly.

Looking down at her shoes, Lilly blinked back tears. The sharp pain of loosing Dean struck her down the center of her being. Lilly felt the air seep out of the room. Looking up Lilly found herself alone. The adrenaline of a fight that never came left her body. Her legs buckled under her. Lilly felt her knees hit the hardwood floors. The chaos of her own body caught up to her forcing tears up to the surface. Lilly tried to fight back the anxiety. Sniffling back the wave of pain, Lilly crawled up into the large bed. The soft fluffy covers were chilly against her skin. Lilly just buried herself in the folds of fabric. Lilly allowed the pain and frustration to leave her body. The soft ache left behind scared her. Lilly tried to push away all of the slow motion videos of Dean hurt by her own hands. The fear of her own betrayal forced her body to ball up. The world eventually calmed itself and Lilly focused on the image of her ring. The silver wings stood for so much of her existence now. An existence that he wanted to share with her. Lilly tried to imaging the truth of their future rather then the image of a white picket fence. Lilly tried to image the nights of bad micro-waved food, hotel rooms that they may have to share with Sam. The long car rides in the Impala because they both refused a faster method of travel. The idea of splitting Dean and the Impala up came with a small wrestling scene and then a petulant Winchester. Lilly just smiled. The warmth of the bed began to creep into her muscles. Her body relaxed and Lilly felt the soft dull blackness take her.

Lilly walked up the walkway towards the small one story house. The clearing around the house was a line of trees that seemed to circle the home. Lilly noticed the fine silver line in the ground as she stepped over it. The line seemed to cut through the yard also circling the house. Lilly stepped towards the home. The pull towards the house was just on the outside of her mind. The front door opened easily. The living room around her was creme colored with burgundy accents. Lilly stared at her furniture in this home. The light sounds of small feet padded around. Little arms wrapped around her leg from behind. Staring down Lilly saw little pudgy hands grab each other. Glancing behind her Lilly looked down to find a mass of dark red loose curls. Lilly tugged lightly at one of the hands pulling the little figure around in front of her. The little girl with large hazel eyes stared up at her. The little girls face smiled a large wide mischievous grin that could only belong to her father. Lilly crouched down getting closer to the little girl. A small hand rested flat against her cheek. The little girl then reached out her hand to be picked up. Her pudgy round face was close to a three year old. Her pale white skin was so close to Lilly's. The girl curled up on her. The sharp clap of thunder sounded behind her. Lilly tried to protect the child's hearing as she spun to see the source of the noise. Lilly watched as an angel split the ground breaking the silver boundary. Dean rushed through the room with his guns out screaming an order she couldn't hear at his brother. The two men ran out the door shooting trying to stop the invasion. Lilly held the sleeping child as she watched in horror. The angel outstretched his hand pulling to it a long broadsword. Lilly cried out as the angel struck down Dean, then turned on his brother. The scream ripped from her throat. The child never stirred. Lilly felt her body shake. The scream of his name ripped from her again. Lilly begged to be heard.

"Lilly!" A deep voice cut through the dream drawing her out. "Lilly!"

Dean's face hovered over her sweat soaked body. Lilly shuddered and coughed turning on her side. Lilly tried to catch her breath. Dean just pulled her up and into him. Her arms wound around his body pulling his shirt up. The contact of his skin on hers made him solid, real. Dean ran his fingers through her hair not saying a word. Lilly swallowed feeling the rawness of her own throat. Coughing again Lilly tried to stifle the reaction. Dean let go of her for a moment and pulled a glass of water to her. Lilly downed the glass of water trying to ease her voice.

"Lilly, you were screaming. I thought…" His voice trailed off.

"Oh, Dean…" The tears started. Lilly pressed her body against his. "I need you to be real."

"Shhhh…" Dean tried to comfort her.

"I couldn't stop the angel. I couldn't stop you. And, I had to protect her. Dean, I wasn't fast enough." Lilly tried to make sense of her fears. The dream had been just that. It was fear playing out in her head. Lilly tried to rationalize the experience. It was a nightmare. Everyone gets nightmares. They are manifestations of fear. Lilly breathed in slowly accepting the labels and definitions.

"Lilly, I am fine. You are fine." Dean said as he pulled off his excess clothing and joined her in bed.

The sight of his muscular body in the dark pulled her further away from the nightmare. His hands moved across her body tugging at the baggy clothing. In a few quick jerks all Lilly had left was a pair of white cotton undies and his skin. Lilly felt the warmth of his skin as he pulled her close to him. His chest rose and fell in perfect time to his heartbeat. His hands traced little lines on her arms. His face was focused on a problem she couldn't see. Lilly looked up at him. The motion caused him to look back.

"Where did you go?" Lilly asked quietly.

"Walking. I needed air." Dean sighed propping up on one arm.

"What did Cas say to you?" Lilly pried.

"That he didn't know what was done to you. That he thinks you might be a threat. That I shouldn't be near you. I told him to shove it." Dean answered honestly. Lilly pulled Dean down to her. Her lips found his in the dark. The soft full lips met hers eagerly. His own need to make sure she was here fueled him. Lilly could feel the anxiety.

"I won't leave." Lilly whispered in his ear.

Dean pulled her in pressing her body closer to his. Lilly enjoyed the sudden forceful way Dean manipulated her body. The rush of his strong muscled arms holding her made Lilly want him more. Lilly spent the night enjoying the building and releasing of their needs. In a final exhausted movement they curled together. Dean pushed Lilly so that she faced the wall then wrapped around her. Lilly snuggled back into his body trying to defy physics. The images of the little girl with the bright hazel eyes. Lilly felt the little girl wrap around her curled into the soft places Dean left open. Lilly could imagine the things she would want for this little girl. Lilly could imagine the little girls voice. The feeling of a family unit was an experience Lilly had never known she wanted. Lilly wanted to whisper all of the secrets of the world to her. Dean's body jerked behind her rolling her over. Lilly opened one eye to look at him.

"How do you know that name?" Dean asked her more alert then she would have expected.

"What are you talking about?" Lilly's groggy voice was exactly the way she felt.

"Mary Winchester." Dean seemed a bit panicked.

"Not that you need to fear my biological clock, but I was dreaming about this little girl." Lilly looked at him confused.

Dean's eyes opened wide as he sat up. He put his hands in his hair. Lilly sat up and curled around his back. Lilly ran her hands lightly over his arms trying to soothe him. The world set in as Lilly felt Dean have to force his muscles to relax.

"Are you okay?" Lilly tried to get him to open up.

"It's my mother's name." Dean's voice was ragged.

"Dean it was just a dream. I was just muttering in my sleep." Lilly pulled him back onto the bed.

Dean's body hit the mattress with a thud. Lilly curled up on his side. His arm wrapped around her waist. A hand rested on her hip. Lilly traced the black tattoo just below his collar bone. Her finger slid along the lines of the star continuing on in an endless circuit. The motion seemed to ease the tension. His hand reached up and flattened her hand against the tattoo. Lilly allowed the exhaustion to take her. This time the little girl would have to stay away.


	24. Protection

The noise of the alarm clock buzzing caught her attention. Lilly tried to untangle from the muscular limbs holding her in place. Rolling over Lilly allowed her hand to flop against the radio. The dull whining buzz of the static disappeared. Groggily Lilly crawled out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Half awake Lilly managed to catch herself before she collided with the door frame. Biting her lip the tall redhead managed to keep in the grumbling. The sink with the little twist dial handles was easy to manipulate without waking. Lilly moved a small disposable cup under the water and then to her mouth. The stark cold liquid felt nice as it coated her throat. Looking up in the mirror Lilly tried to scream at the second figure standing in the reflex. Her mouth opened the air filled and left her lungs, but the noise never appeared. Lilly's body slammed against the tiled wall. The sharp sound of the tile breaking behind her skull snapped in her hear. The man in a tweed suit and spats walked towards her. The thud of his shoes hit the floor off time with the cane in his left hand. The man walked up examining her. Lilly struggled against the force pinning her. Lilly opened her mouth to scream again, and again failed. The man walked closer his fingers growing long and sharp. The talons moved into her chest. Her heart ceased. The clamp around her heart caused her body to convulse. Lilly felt the tears run down her face as she tried to cry out.

A sudden baseball swing flew through the air slicing the man with a cane in two. The ghost of John Ravenel disappeared. Released Lilly's body slammed against the floor. Her body curled around the affected organ. The base drum of her heart filled her hearts. It slammed wildly at the back of her ribs. Lilly felt Dean pull her up and off the floor. Her body moved into the room as Dean headed towards the bed. Lilly clung to him as he put her back under the covers. Dean moved quickly finding her water. Lilly coughed as it entered her mouth. Her heart began to calm. Lilly could feel the damaged tissue repair in her chest. Lilly waved him off trying to communicate her condition. Dean moved to his overnight bag and pulled out a large container of salt. Pulling the bed away from the wall slightly, Dean created a circle of salt around it. The sounds of the world finally replaced the internal rhythms of her heart.

"So not her." Lilly's voice was horse.

"Are you okay?" Dean crawled up on to the bed crossing the protective ring of salt.

"Yeah. I don't think anyone else would be." Lilly was honest.

"Stay on the bed. We need to get this thing tonight. I am going to call Sam." Dean reached for his cell phone.

Moving around on the bed, Dean did what could only be described as cellphone yoga. Bending and stretching this way and that Dean watched the little graphic indicator of signal strength. Lilly just watched the lined of his body as he did so. The image of Dean in the warrior pose struck her. Lilly smiled to herself and made a note to ask for that at some point. Dean finally got through and Sam grumbled but offered to head back out to the cemetery to burn a second set of bones. Dean told Sam about the attack and the image of the man. Then he answered the round of questions about Lilly. She smiled as she could almost predict the order.

"She is fine. We are behind salt right now." Dean said calmly.

"I think we have to burn the cane too. He was using the same one that Claire does." Lilly pipped up in a moment of silent. Dean nodded his head.

Dean moved around the room gathering up his possessions. Lilly packed her own making sure to wipe down everything for their prints. It was a shame they would have to leave like this. Claire had been so nice to her. Lilly frowned at burning the woman's cane. Lilly and Dean moved through the bed and breakfast towards the front door. The Impala sat parallel parked a block down from the inn. Moving quickly they put their back in the back and opened the trunk. Dean rummaged through the array of guns and knives. Lilly reached in and pulled out a long thin knife made of iron. Dean grimaced at her.

"What doesn't match?" Lilly asked looking down at her ensemble of jeans and a graphic t-shirt.

"You should carry a gun?" Dean said handing her a small silver semi-automatic nine millimeter.

"But a bullet wont stop a ghost." Lilly looked like Dean was telling her that the sun was blue.

"These do." Dean handed her a clip of etched bullets.

Lilly knew the etchings were protective wards. Lilly knew that the bullets had been coated in a layer of steel that would not hinder but would dispel any ghost at range. Lilly knew that this weapon was the closest thing the public could get legally to the military's preferred handgun. The stainless steel slide and barrel construction with open slide design that virtually eliminates jamming. This weapon was a go-to for a girl hunting ghosts. Lilly smiled at the weapon and proceeded to check it as if she had always owned it. Sliding the clip back Lilly cocked it and was ready to move. Dean's eyebrows knit together. His mouth hung slightly open. His eyes cut down and the side staring at the gun in her hand. Lilly just cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Lilly tried to guess his internal monologue.

"When did you turn into Rambo?" Dean's normally husky voice seemed lighter with the confusion.

"About six months after I hit angel-puberty. It is apparently one of the perks to being me." Lilly smiled and cocked the gun in a classic Charles Angels pose.

"We are so playing with that later." Dean said closing the trunk of the car.

Lilly rolled her eyes. Dean's lips found hers. The sensation of pouting lips on hers sent a chill through her in the chilly humid air. Lilly could hear the soft sounds of water lapping at itself on the other side of the battlement. The salty air whipped around them as it glided in off of the coast. A soft throaty purr escaped her. Lilly flushed and pulled away looking back towards the inn. Trying to push the sudden needs of her body away, Lilly inhaled then turned back.

"I find you distracting. Stop it." Lilly said flatly in a mocking teacher tone.

"Will there be a ruler involved?" The mischief was obvious on his face.

Then his face shifted. His hazel eyes focused as he inhaled. His jaw tightened as he seemed to lock his determination in place. The full soft lips she loved to kiss pulled together. Lilly shifted her own stance putting on her game face. Dean took note of her own reactions. Lilly felt the muscles in her body sing to life. Lilly felt the weight of the gun in her right hand and the iron knife in her left. Shifting the knife with the blade backwards Lilly rested the metal against the inside of her arm.

"Let's do this." Dean said exhaling. "Stay close to me. We get in find the cane and get out."

"She leaves the cane in the main area of her suite. It is on the first floor. There is a door between her bedroom and her living room. It is like a one bedroom apartment." Lilly offered up the information.

Dean walked back into the inn opening and closing the door as quickly as possible. Dean kept his pistol pointed at the floor looking around corners as they went. Lilly fell in step behind him trying to shadow him without getting in the way. Lilly moved down the long hallway into the back of the inn towards the inn that had been set aside for one of the many servants. The closed large white door was the first obstacle. Lilly stepped to the side and allowed Dean to test the knob. The knob began to turn then failed as the lock on the other side prevented it. Dean sighed and reached into an internal pocket pulling out a small leather pouch with a long thin lock picks. A few small clicks later and the door eased open. The small sconces in the hall flickered. Lilly reached up and tapped the small round light bulb. Dean looked up then moved into the room. The temperature in the room dropped.

"Dean." Lilly whispered pointing at the cane leaning against the wall across the room.

The flicker of the lights in the room caught her attention. A movement behind her caused Lilly to spin around. The ghost of a man limped towards Dean. Lilly watched in horror as the man's hand grew into long talons. Lilly moved her long legs helping her to cross the room quickly. Lilly slashed at the ghost. The impact of the invisible force on her body surprised her. Dean turned around the ghost slammed his body against the wall. The man crept towards Dean's prone body. Lilly dived across the room throwing her body in front of Dean's. The talons sunk into her chest wrapping around her heart. Lilly heard Dean's body hit the floor. Dean swung at the ghost holding Lilly. Coughing violently Lilly grabbed her chest. Dean moved quickly dumping lighter fluid and salt over the cane in the hearth of the fireplace. Lilly could smell the matches as he struck it on the bricks. The man appeared and lunged at the two of them as his spiritual form burst into flames. Lilly felt his arms scoop her up then move her quickly out of the room. Lilly felt her body tighten and jerk as the muscles contracted. Lilly grunted her body shivered. The tissue of her heart mended slowly.

"Are you still in there?" Dean asked as he leaned her up against the Impala.

"Yeah. Hurts, but fine." Lilly shuddered. The driver's door open then slammed shut again.

"That was stupid. It could have killed you and that is the second time that thing has had a shot at your heart." Dean yelled through clinched teeth.

"I had to." Lilly said quietly.

"You didn't. It was reckless." Dean allowed his temper to get the better of him then shut it down.

"Dean it would have killed you. I will heal. You wouldn't." Lilly said pragmatically.

"You are the most frustrating woman I have ever met." Dean slammed the palm of his hand against the steering wheel.

"I am sorry I freaked you out." Lilly whispered.

"I will never get used to that." Dean was honest with her.

Lilly closed her eyes then rested her head on the cool glass window. Dean's hand found her knees. Lilly grunted as she shifted moving closer to him. Her body pressed up against one of his arms. Dean moved his arm reaching into the glove compartment he pulled out a couple candy bars. Lilly could smell the sugar. The thin plastic wrappers never stood a chance. Lilly picked the bars apart and popped them in her mouth eagerly. Lilly could feel the sugar enter her system working its way towards her wound.

"You sure do know a way to make a girl smile." Lilly giggled lightly between mouthfuls.

"Only you baby, only you." The amount of cheese that came off the statement was amazing. Lilly smiled as she took in the sight.

"I need to sleep." Lilly said barely above a whisper. "I heal faster when I am asleep."

"I am heading to the motel where Sam is staying. We can sleep there, then head out in the morning." Dean said pulling her back towards him.


	25. Plans

The motel bed was harder then the plush queen size in the inn. Lilly shifted on her side trying to find a comfortable position. Lilly opened her eyes giving up after a little while. The kinks in her back ground against the muscles. Lilly stretched then got up to move towards the shower. The small cramped dimly lit room was a coffin compared to the lavish facilities the day before. The thin vinyl shower curtain smelled odd under the hot water. The water staining was barely visible. Lilly closed her eyes and imagined the water running off a high cliff down towards a secluded cave. The light around her was the diffusion of the sunlight that beamed down overhead. Lilly basked in the moment. The small sample size shampoo smelled like a mixture of unnamed flowers turning her long red hair into thick mounds of silk. Letting go, Lilly felt the strands of hair cascade down her back. The water streamed down her face eventually running clean. Lilly accepted the moment as bliss. The door opened and closed and Lilly tried but could not work the sound into her daydream.

"Lilly?" Dean's voice called out to her.

"She is not here right now." Lilly called putting a glob of conditioner through her hair.

"When she gets back let her know there is a burger getting cold." Dean peeked around the curtain.

"I will let her know." Lilly palmed his with her clean hand.

"Don't make me come in there. I still owe you a spanking for being stupid." Dean threatened.

The seriousness of his tone startled her. Lilly opened one of her eyes to check his expression. The sober face she was confronted with also startled her. Lilly scrunched her nose and scowled at him. Lilly stood there in all of her naked glory daring him to come in. Cocking her head to the side Lilly issued the challenge. Dean's left eyebrow shot up. The man seemed to contemplate his choices. Stepping in Dean stood up to his full height not bothering to slouch. The few extra inches made the difference. Lilly looked up into his face. Dean touched her elbow and in a few small motions Lilly found herself facing away from Dean. A sharp but light pop on her ass let her know he was playing. Lilly turned and began to pull off his t-shirt.

"We don't have time for that." Dean said stepping back.

"Your saying no to shower sex?" Lilly looked crestfallen.

"Oh god, I am." Dean said looking around confused.

"Do we really not have time?" Lilly shifted her posture to bring her body closer to his.

"We don't and Sammy is in the room." Dean considered the option anyway.

"Oh in that case." Lilly turned the water of and began to towel off.

"But…" Dean seemed defeated.

"The moment has passed." Lilly declared putting on panties then pants.

Dean stood in the shower staring at her with the most satisfying glare. Lilly turned her back to Dean and looked back over her shoulder. Lifting her bra into place, Lilly waited for Dean to help her. Dean just looked at her with an eat shit and die scowl and walked out of the bathroom. Lilly giggled and clasped her bra. Pulling on a shirt, Lilly walked out into the main room towel drying her hair. The confusion on Sam's face was just as satisfying. Sam looked down at Dean's slightly soaked clothing then back at Lilly. She smiled sweetly then bounced over to the take out food. Lilly smiled down at the two large cheeseburgers with bacon.

"Don't ask." Dean said flatly.

"Wasn't going to." Sam said opening up a bag of chips.

"So now what do you boys want to do?" Lilly turned the shoved the burger in her mouth.

"There is some weird demonic activity in Idaho." Sam offered up.

"I am good with that." Lilly bounced in her chair humming as she bit into the burger again.

Dean stood up disgruntled and headed towards his bag. Pulling out a dry shirt and pants, Dean changed on the spot. Lilly watched amused as he grumbled under his breath. Sam smiled at Lilly as she smirked at the man's back. Lilly turned and smiled widely at Sam. The three of them sat in silence smirking or glowering in their own right. Lilly just bounced and ate her burger. The ring glinted on her finger. Lilly stared down at it then wondered how a hunter marries. The strange question of which rituals to follow and where came to mind. Lilly accepted the concept of a white dress. Lilly did like the idea of a small chapel and someone she loved walking down the isle towards Dean. The idea of smashing a piece of cake into his open mouth amused her to the point of giggling. The two brothers looked at her as if she was loosing her mind. Dean noticed the way her eyes trailed back to the ring. Lilly's eyes snapped up then back down as she blushed.

"How long do you want to wait?" Dean asked her in between fries.

"With the ways things tend to shoot at us maybe we shouldn't wait too long." Lilly said shrugging.

"You have a point there. We shouldn't wait." Dean nodded.

"Dean are you sure you want this? It will change everything." Lilly looked at him then the room.

"Sammy, I need a best man." Dean stated more then asked.

"Dean that was before the angel flipped whatever switch they did. I think you two need to wait and think about this more." Sam said calmly.

Dean stared down at the burger in his hand then up at Sam. Lilly pulled back into her chair and sat still for the first time since she got out of the shower. It was her version of a disappearing act. Lilly wanted so badly to not be there. The room seemed a little smaller as the two brothers tried to out stubborn the other over opinions. The world began to blur lightly and Dean's head snapped up looking at her in the eyes. Lilly concentrated on those hazel eyes and the world took on hard lines again. Lilly smiled at him her lips barely curling up at the edges. The promise she made seemed to bind her to the chair.

"Done. You'll do it?" Dean popped another fry in his mouth.

"What if she is right?" Sam asked him.

"Then she is right." Dean said flatly. "But, I don't think it is like that. It doesn't make sense. If she was supposed to kill me then she could have by now. She hasn't."

"So what is she?" Sam asked flatly.

"She is someone I am not living without." Dean said frustrated at the conversation. "Sammy I want you there."

"You know I will. I just want you to make sure this isn't going to get you two hurt." Sam gave in.

"Do woman have best men?" Dean asked off handedly. Lilly watched one conversation overlap the other. The two brothers just continued on with dinner as they looked at her.

"No. The bride's person is called a bride's maid. Normally a girl, but I seem like I have a distinct lack of those. Do you think Ellen is available?" Lilly looked around.

"She has gone underground. The demons kept chasing her thinking she knew where you would. She has been leading them on a wild goose chase." Sam gave the answer before Dean.

"I wonder if Cas would wear a dress?" Dean smirked.

"Maybe." Lilly considered asking the only family she had left.

Lilly watched the two men as they looked back at her. It was a fifty-fifty shot that Cas would accept or outright refuse. Even that was a lie. Cas wanted her to walk away from Dean. Cas felt it was the only way to protect him and she knew it. Lilly's heart sank thinking about a church where she couldn't even get one person to gather on her side. Lilly's face must have shown the sorrow, because before she could sink further into the image Dean shoved a fry at her face. Lilly looked up then blinked away the false reality.

"Bobby is ordained." Sam said off handedly.

"Do I want to know?" Dean asked.

"It was a job. There was a demon hunting at a church. He went in to the classes to find it. The classes finished before the job did." Sam nodded his head as he recalled the story.

"That solves that problem. There is a little church near there that is consecrated ground." Dean added.

"Who's Bobby?" Lilly asked finally wanting in the conversation.

"He is the closest thing we have to a father." Dean said then moved around the room gathering up the last few items.

"I want you two to drive. I am going to talk with Cas then you can call me when you get there and I will show." Lilly finished off her burger.

"I don't know." Dean didn't seem to like the idea.

"Dean I need to talk to him. I need him to be okay with this. He is the only family I have left." Lilly crossed the room.

"Alright, but you promised." Dean reminded her, not that she really needed it.

"You're silly. Now you two get a head start. If I get done before you call, I'll call you." Lilly kissed him on the cheek. "Plus I have to pick up a dress."

Sam grabbed his bag and headed towards the door. Dean stood there looking at her. Lilly could feel anxiety that he didn't show bubble up in him then get locked away. Lilly crossed the room and kissed his full lips. Dean allowed the action to relax him, and Lilly eased back out of the kiss. Closing her eyes Lilly imagined the living room of her home. The soft cream colored walls and the one red wall that set the room. The smells of her home with the slight hint of stale air from the lack of open windows. Lilly opened her eyes to watch the world blur then the dark walls of the motel shifted. Dean's face faded into the details of the art on her walls. The crisp lines of her living room came into focus. Lilly saw the dried red sigil on her cream walls with a smeared hand print in the center. Lilly walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of yellow all purpose cleaner then a sponge. The mark faded but a faint outline remained. Lilly took what she could get.

"Cas!" Lilly screamed at the empty room and waited. "I know you hear me!"

"Lilly." Castiel's voice came from behind her.

"Cool. I actually didn't know if that would work. I kind of assumed you could hear your own name from anywhere." Lilly smiled at him.

"Lilly, why did you call?" Cas asked after a moment.

"I want to ask you something as family." Lilly tried to find a way to have this conversation. "I know you don't agree with me staying around Dean, but I want you there when we get married."

Castiel watched her from across the room. The two of them just stood there. Lilly could see the range of emotions on his face. A soft slight smile won out. Castiel crossed the room standing close to her. Awkwardly he stretched out his arms and encircled her. Lilly squeezed the man back. The action was too rigid and lasted a little longer then most people would be comfortable with. But, Lilly accepted the hug in the way it was meant. Stepping back Castiel looked as if he finally understood a mystery that had always eluded him.

"Did I do that correctly?" Castiel asked her seriousness in his tone.

"Did you do it out of love?" Lilly asked the simple question.

"I did." Castiel considered her question.

"Then yes, you did." Lilly smiled at him.


	26. Training

Lilly moved around her apartment in a whirl of motion. The quick actions of cleaning an unused home were simple. Dust here, wipe there. But, it was an appearance she needed to keep. Castiel stood patiently as Lilly completed her self assigned chores. Then Lilly headed to the back to switch out clothing in her bag. It was the one truly useful things about being able to gate around. Lilly never lacked for clothing or closet space. It had amazed her that Dean hadn't caught her disappearing back to her bedroom to gather up new clothing. But as always the Dean seemed mostly oblivious to the clothing she wore except for when he could see a lot skin. So Lilly kept the dresses mostly the same.

"Dean tells me you are looking for God." Lilly said entering the room.

"Yes. I believe he can stop the war." Castiel informed her.

"I want to help." Lilly told him.

"Since you will not leave the Winchesters, I need you there to protect them." Castiel did the closest thing he would to an order or a request.

Lilly nodded and accepted. It was a mission she didn't need to be asked to do. Lilly considered the man who was her uncle. Castiel was going to stand beside her as she took vows. Castiel seemed to consider her too. The man stood there wondering. Lilly just waited.

"What is the tradition of what you are asking of me?" Castiel asked.

"You stand to my left and represent my family. When they ask who gives me away, you reply that you do." Lilly gave him the basic run down.

"And, I am not able to talk you out of binding yourself to Dean?" Castiel asked.

"No. I understand you are trying to protect him and that you are looking out for him. So I am not wounded by your asking again." Lilly placed her hands on his shoulder.

"There is more I need to show you. We also need to understand Zachariah's plan." Castiel tried to introduce purpose into her day.

"I understand Obi-wan." Lilly say bowing to her uncle. "When do I get a light saber?"

Castiel stared at her blankly. Lilly closed her eyes and took a breath. The light pang of missing Dean was there. Lilly walked over to the catalogue of dvds and rummaged through the alphabet pulling out a few of her favorites. She then walked over to the small pile of boxes and opened them pulling out crinkled sheets of paper until she found the small plastic cassettes. Lilly smiled at the hand written note attached:

I don't understand the trip into the technological dark age, but here is the music you wanted. I feel dirty. Were even.

The small bubbly signature at the bottom reminded her of college. Lilly smiled at the memories of peak tails and cheerleading uniforms. The rustle of pom-poms filled her ears with the sounds of people screaming from the bleachers. Lilly tried to imagine the girl who stood in the center of the pyramid. Lilly considered the moment the moved to her room to pack the uniform that still hung in the back of her closet. Lilly couldn't wait until she got to spring this surprise on Dean. Lilly moved back to the front with her bag gathering up the random sources of media then stuffing them into her duffle bag. Turning on her heel, Lilly stared at the man standing in the middle of her living room.

"I am ready. Do keep in mind I still have to find a dress." Lilly nodded.

Castiel moved forward touching her shoulder. The world blended together in a whirl of colors then motion. Lilly felt her head spin and her stomach lurch. The nausea caught her off guard. Lilly leaned closer to Castiel trying to steady herself. The motion caught his attention and the world reformed. As the world took form Lilly stepped back and bent over trying to breath through the sensation. Dropping her bag, Lilly grabbed her knees hunched over. Castiel moved forward and grabbed her sitting her back on a stone bench. Lilly inhaled the air catching in her throat then exhaled. Lilly desperately tried to keep the burger that threaten to evacuate in place. Lilly refused to be over thrown by a dizzy spell. Lilly eased the sensation in her stomach. The nausea evaporated and her stomach caught up to her location.

"You are not well." Castiel said the concern in his voice.

"That was a layer of suck." Lilly murmured through the sudden gross taste in her mouth.

"Are you well enough to train?" Castiel tried to give her a chance out.

"I think I will be fine. I will let you know if I go south." Lilly offered.

"But we are here. There will not be more travel." Castiel seemed suddenly confused.

"No… going south means begin to feel worse or if a plan goes bad and cannot be fixed." Lilly tried to translate.

"I accept this." Castiel nodded.

Lilly looked around at the large arena. The open air building with large stands encircled the area of a marked dirt course that dipped and dived. Lilly noted the motions of the course as it snaked back and forth. The arena seemed to be a sleeping god of entertainment. This giant waited in between shows for people to come and bare worship. Lilly could sense the frenzy that had once been here and would come again. Lilly stepped up next to Castiel as he looked out onto the grounds. The shared knowledge of the environment brought them closer.

"Do you sense it?" Castiel asked quietly.

"I can almost hear it." Lilly giggled lightly.

"To become stronger you will need to train harder. You are manifested. I will be able to train you as the others are trained." Castiel seemed proud of the statement.

"This means I am going to get beat on doesn't it?" Lilly asked without moving.

"It does." Castiel said. The sword in his hand pointed down as if it had always rested there.

Lilly accepted the moment then flexed the fingers on both hands imagining the weight of her preferred daggers. The simple long brown pummels became solid in her hands. The weight of the daggers tugged at her limbs lightly. The small pummels rested next to her fists. Castiel bowed to her then motioned toward the course. Lilly moved out her boots dug snugly into the dirt then propelled her forward. She used her long legs to cover the ground quickly. The brown red dirt under her feet clumped the clay caked together. Lilly spun placing one foot on a ramp wall then pivoted to move another direction. The whirl of a brown long coat swept past her. The length of the sword came too close to her body. Lilly brought a dagger up blade down to parry off the attack. Lilly brought up the other dagger pummel first attempting to bash at the hand attacking her.

"Good." Castiel's voice was that of a teacher. It was low, steady encouraging her to preform better while praising her.

Spinning the blade forward in his hand, Castiel moved again to press an attack. The blade sung in the air as it darted past Lilly's head. Instinctively Lilly flipped her own blade dragging it down the length of the sword. Lilly closed her knuckles around the mated dagger and attempted to slam in the solid object into Castiel's side. The force of the blow caught his attention and Castiel placed three fingers on her side. The force of the light contact startled her. Lilly flew back a few feet then tried regain her balance. The body came at her again. Lilly rolled down and onto her back moving with the momentum already built up. The body lunged at her. Lilly dodged the bladed weapon then gripped his wrist. Lilly brought his body down with hers and her legs up into his stomach. The impact of his weight on hers startled her. Lilly had expected to be crushed by the force. Lilly had expected the force she would need would wind her and then the rest of the fight would take more out of her then she wanted to give to sparring. But, his frame had impacted hers like a feather pillow at speed. Lilly summoned up all of the energy she could and slammed her knees straight throwing his body over hers. Without letting go Lilly allowed the force to bring her up and over, with Castiel under her. A single bladed dagger at his throat. Castiel's hand caught her stomach before she could land solidly and held her in place. Lilly felt a light pinch as his sword nicked her rib cage. Her eyes considered the situation. Castiel considered her blade. An awkward smile stretched across his lips.

"You have improved." Castiel said lowering the sword.

"On the job training seems to work for me." Lilly smiled then stood up.

"You are different then the ones before you." Castiel gathered himself up and off the ground.

"What do you mean?" Lilly couldn't hide the concern in her voice.

"It is many things. The ones before where male. They caused many problems, which is why they were washed from the Earth. You have a level of control that they did not, or maybe it is simply a focus. You are unique." Castiel turned to her the sword had vanished during the conversation.

"I guess I just assumed they were like me, or I was like them." Lilly considered the information.

"It might be that you were raise as human with no angelic parent. Many of the nephilim were removed from their mothers at a young age. They were trained to be soldiers." Castiel told her.

"It sounds like they didn't have much of a chance." Lilly picked up her second dagger.

"We were told they were godless. We were lied to." Castiel nodded.

Lilly put an arm around Castiel then leaned against his side. Castiel looked down at her trying to gauge her reaction. Lilly smiled up at him. Lilly accepted the moment then let go. Lilly walked over to the duffle bag then sat on the stone bench.

"Are you well?" Castiel asked without turning around.

"I think so. I don't know what that was. Maybe I just got used to doing it myself." Lilly shrugged.

"Doubtful." Castiel said.

"I feel fine now. The boys have gone on to Bobby's. You should go ahead and meet them. I am going to get a dress, then I can find you and gate to you." Lilly nodded.

"Is it tradition to have someone with you when acquiring a dress?" Castiel asked the sweet question in his own way.

"Yes, usually a family member or best friend." Lilly smiled.

"Then you should take us to find a dress." Castiel turned to look at her.

Lilly smiled, picked up her bag, then brought her hand up to rest on Castiel's shoulder. The world around the two of them blurred. Lilly monitored her body waiting for her stomach to lurch. But, the sensation never came. Lilly saw the blur of colors, the world reminding her of impressionistic art. Lilly mused at the reality of the art in her life. Slowly the world reformed the lines of the alley around them. Lilly looked around proud. Castiel monitored her waiting for her body to buckle. Lilly made a point of straightening up showing how well she felt.

"Are you well?" Castiel asked her for the second time.

"I'm fine." Lilly motioned towards the end of the alley.

"I believe we were getting a dress." Castiel asked not understanding the surroundings.

"We are. This is just more desecrate. I think people appearing out of no where would draw too much attention." Lilly walked out behind him and headed across the road towards a small dress shop. The small brick building with light pink awning. The white silhouette of a woman in a long flowing dress was painted on the window.

"Now for the real combat." Lilly opened the door and walked in.


	27. Moments

The long rows of white dresses in clear plastic bags reminded Lilly of shrink wrapped cupcakes. The dress bags cascaded out into the aisle refusing to be contained by the simple hanging rack. Lilly walked slowly down the row trying not to be overwhelmed by her surroundings or the changes they represented. This had always been a moment Lilly have dreamed about. This moment was a fantasy that belonged to her life before. In her daydreams, Lilly had walked into a dress boutique with her head held high. Her mother and a best friend would follow behind her telling her how lucky she was for finding mister right while away at college. They would gush over how handsome he was and the gentlemanly way he treated her. Lilly would blush and accept the praise because she herself would be overwhelmed by the whirlwind romance. Lilly would stand in an large dressing room as a group of women attended her helping her into the layers of tulle and lace. Lilly would walk out through a bright white door to stand in front of large tri-fold mirrors gleaming in the crisp white dress. A sales woman would walk up behind her trying to match different veils to the gown. The image of her mother with tears and radiating pride always stood out to her in the vision. It was the moment she had looked forward to, it was a moment that would never come.

Lilly had broken contact with her mother after a final exploding argument. Lilly had tried in the year to go home. She had wanted more then anything to understand how her mother had turned her back on the knowledge of the supernatural and the angelic parent she had. The woman in front of her had seemed so alien as she declared Lilly a liar. Her mother's eyes had barely held back the tears of being confronted with a past she could not accept. Lilly had walked away. The man who had raised her, the man she had called father, had told her to never come back. And, Lilly hadn't. It was the moment that had happened. The white dresses in the plastic bags were not the dresses in her day dream. The sleek lines and simple patterns came together creating the modern image of a woman who would be a princess for a day. The sales woman followed behind her watching Lilly trying to pin down her personal style.

"Is it a day-time or night-time wedding?" The woman finally asked.

"It will be a day-time event. I need the dress simple to get in and out of, and I would like it to not be floor length. I was a shorter dress. Something springtime like." Lilly turned and through the woman a bone.

"What is you feeling on materials?" The woman asked.

"No lace." Lilly said quicker then she meant to. "I want the dress to be simple. I am not a frilly kinda girl."

The woman's confused eyes softened and with a smile she stepped behind a tall rack of dresses and disappeared. Lilly let the woman go and moved out of the sea of white towards the only family she was keeping. Castiel stood alone in the center of the gallery staring out at the women who giggled and passed him. The young women of the shop stood near their pretend chores glancing up at him then returning to their work when noticed. Lilly couldn't help but feel for the man trapped amid the women of a culture he did not belong.

"I am unsure." Castiel tried to whisper to her without notice. Lilly put her hand on his shoulder comforting him.

"You are doing fine." Lilly smiled and turned to the clicking of a sales woman's shoes.

"I pulled a few dresses for you and started you a dressing room. I have to aske a few details about the wedding so that I can get a schedule of alterations set up for you. Have you set a date?" The woman's narrow face remained neutral as if trying to weight her options without offending her customer.

"We are getting married this weekend. There were complications with my last dress. I am hoping to find something that will not need alteration." Lilly allowed her face to show the sheepishness she felt.

"Oh my." The woman said as if she had never considered just wearing a dress off of the rack. "We will have to take your measurements. We have several dresses that have been returned. If you fit you might want to go with one of those."

The young woman guided Lilly to a large stall with a slatted door and grabbed a long measuring tape that had lost the natural curl of a new one. The woman followed her into the secluded room and waited. Lilly just stared at her confused and suddenly paranoid. The woman flicked the tape off of her neck and managed to lasso Lilly's waist. The invasion was quick and the tape moved up and down her body creating a list of numbers that represented her body. Lilly felt more naked then she would have if she had actually disrobed.

Dean had been the first person to know the regions of her body. It was a fact she had never pointed out. The loss of her virginity had not been a topic she wanted to advertise to a man, who had a reputation that would cause his brother to jump to conclusions. Lilly just smiled at the sensation of home that washed over her with the thought of his arms. The woman seemed to notice the dream state of Lilly's blue eyes and smiled.

"You have a lovely smile." The woman said writing down the last of the numbers. "Don't worry. Many women come in here and feel a little lost until they find the dress."

With that the woman was gone leaving Lilly alone in the room staring at a gathering of large clear dress bags. The dresses inside the top bag was meant to cling to the body. The lines of the dress followed the natural curves of a woman's body then flaring out mid-thigh in a flowing skirt. Lilly stared at the dress and tried to imagine kicking someone off of her. In her mind she could image the dress catching her leg and restricting her movement. Lilly grimaced at the idea that combat ready seemed to be a requirement for her wedding dress. Setting the dress aside Lilly moved on to the next contestant. The dress reminded her of a doll's dress. The material seemed to gather at every possible location with a large fabric flower that reminded her of a carination at the waistband. Lilly wanted to recoil for the dress in fear that the essence of the dressmaker might infect her. The concept of simple had either been lost on the sales woman or Lilly's hopes of simple were impossible. The final dress reminded her more of a nightgown then a wedding dress. The thin straps lead to a small bust then a simple drop of fabric. The feathers that accented on shoulder caught Lilly's attention. Lilly studies the area more closely. The application flat fabric buttons to the fabric reminded her of stones in a stream.

Lilly shook her head a looked at the bare hook where the dresses had hung. Maybe it wasn't her place to be this picky about a dress she would wear once. The dress itself was a small piece of a larger ceremony that would change her last name and give her a new family. The idea of compromise on the only piece of the dream she was keeping caused her heart to sink. Her pants vibrated catching her attention. The small cell phone lit up the caller ID reading Hans Solo. Flipping the phone Lilly could hear the sounds of Sam and another man in the back ground.

"We are here. Can you just focus on an address?" Dean asked not knowing how to relate his location.

"I can't, but Cas and I will be there soon. I am shopping at the moment." Lilly tried to sound like a normal girl in case people were listening.

"Shopping? And, Cas is with you?" Dean's husky voice chuckled a little at the image in his head.

"You are impossible." The door opened and the woman entered trying not to break up the conversation. "I will be back soon. Love you." The words escaped her lips.

"Love you too." Dean's voice brightened and then the line went dead.

"I didn't mean to rush you off the phone. I take it you didn't like the others. Lucky for you I have had two returns that will fit you."

The woman hung up two dresses next to each other for comparison. The first dress was a single layer of antique off-white French lace over an under layer of silk. The waistband of rose pink sat in a simple large bow. The length of the flowing skirt would barely skim below her knees. The dress reminded her of foreign films she had studied in her film-noir studies classes. The woman was usually waiting with a light veil that covered her eyes as she told her story about a man that had done her wrong. The image of the delicate fem-fatale brought a smile to her face. The second dress was even simpler. The silk and satin layered creating a full skirt that would show the movements of her body. The simple waistband drew the attention up to a simple camisole top with a sheer layer of silk that covered but didn't hide her collarbone and shoulders. The entire affect gave the dress sophistication without requiring the details the other dresses seemed to require.

Lilly's face brightened and her heart picked up. This was a sacrifice she would not have to make in the wake of her knew life. The woman told her to pros and cons of each dress, but the information seemed to flow through her without swaying her. Lilly tried to compare the images of the women in her head. The fem-fatale and the girl next door glowered at each other in her head. The girl next door tried to sway her towards the simple dress listing how much it was like her. The fem-fatale just waited. Lilly tried to imagine the dress with weapons hidden beneath it. The image shattered under the reality. Lilly wiggled out of her clothing then into the dress that was lighter then she would have imagined. The skirt fell away from her body hiding her legs in a draping of fabric. The simple cap sleeves sat snuggly to her shoulders showing off the lithe arms under them. The woman smiled pulling the zipper of the dress closed.

"It is always nice when fate seems to intervene." The woman smiled.

"I'll take it." Lilly beamed the glow of her life changing caught up with her.

"Don't you want your guests opinion?" The sales woman asked.

"I don't think he would know one dress from the next. He is hear because he wouldn't let me buy a dress alone." Lilly was honest with the woman.

"Your brother is a good man." The woman tried to feel out the situation.

"He is actually my uncle. And, your right, I am lucky to have him." Lilly smiled more to herself then the woman.

"You need a veil, jewelry, and shoes. Do you have any of these already? Since the dress was a return you will be getting it at a discount. I suggest splurging on the accessories."

Lilly walked out into the main area to stand on the slight pedestal in front of a large arrangement of mirrors. Castiel turned to look at her. His stance moved more into a contemplative one as he considered her. The woman busied herself around him swapping one veil out for the next.

"You look confused." Lilly asked him as the woman walked off to fetch more items.

"If you know Dean is choosing to marry you why are you purchasing a veil?" Castiel asked as if some secret was being kept from him. "He has already seen you."

"Huh?" Lilly asked him confused.

"Veils were meant to disguise the bride from the groom until their ceremony." Castiel informed her.

"You know you history." The woman perked up as she returned.

"My uncle is a well of random history facts." Lilly killed the conversation before he said something she couldn't recover from. Castiel seemed to notice the intrusion and allowed it tilting his head towards her.

"And to answer your question, I like them." Lilly said staring down at a small white hat with a partial veil.

Stepping off the pedestal Lilly crossed the room to her purse and pulled out the credit card with her actual name on it. Lilly stared down at the last name she would be rid of soon. The charge wouldn't be more then would be paid off, but the action was more about message it would send. Lilly wanted her mother to know she was buying a dress. She wanted her mother to point it out to the man who cast her out. Lilly wanted the realization to cross their face that she wasn't just acting out. Lilly wanted them to know she was building a life for herself. Lilly wanted her mother to know that the moment had passed without her, and that Lilly was moving forward without them.

"Do you have dress bags you can't see through?" Lilly spun and handed the woman the card.


	28. Explaining

The world reformed around the two of them. Lilly felt the twinge of an upset stomach as she held onto the opaque dress bag. Lilly closed her eyes and gripped Castiel's arm. The angel pulled her close and allowed her to rest her weight on his side. The piles of cars around her were solid. The rust filled the air with a tang that caught in her throat. Lilly inhaled and tried to regain her balance. The sounds around them of metal on metal caught her attention. Lilly steadied herself and moved forward. The angel did not move. He stood behind her watching her movement and Lilly could feel his grim expression boring holes into her back.

"You are not well." Castiel said flatly.

"I am just not used to being moved around by someone else." Lilly tried to discount the situation.

"You need to tell the Winchesters." Castiel said firmly.

"Tell us what?" Sam asked walking out of the front door of the broken down home.

"I got a little dizzy. Cas is over reacting. It is probably just growing pains." Lilly discounted the situation for a second time.

"So where is dark and broody." Lilly looked around.

"He is out picking up a few supplies." An older gentleman came through the doorway. The simple baseball cap cast a light shadow across his face. The solid maroon t-shirt under a tan oversized button down shirt. The rumpled look the man in front of her was not exactly what she had imagined, but it somehow what she had known should be here. Lilly smiled at him.

"You must be Bobby." Lilly extended her hand towards him.

The man accepted the motion and pulled her in for a partial hug. The man smelled like her workshop. The gun oil, sawdust, and metal permeated the air around her. Lilly inhaled deeply enjoying the memories the man invoked. The man seemed to notice the action and took a step back from her.

"Come in side. Boy take a bag for her. Stop acting like you don't know better." Bobby turned and walked inside.

Lilly handed Sam the heavier of the bags and refused to let go of the dress. The three of them walked into the kitchen that at one point would have been a clean brightly colored kitchen. The high sideboard the once light creme color was now an off white that resembled the years of moderate upkeep. The floor was stained in areas with traffic that out weighed the cleaning. Lilly wanted to take a good scrub brush to the place, but kept her mouth shut. The man walked through the kitchen, a living room that worked now more as an office, and then up a flight of stairs that lead to a long hall. The three large long stain glass windows that alternate between yellow and clear glass was only offset by red diamonds forming a larger diamond. The sunlight trickled through the leaves of the tree casting small dancing shadows along the floor.

"This can be your room for a little while. I am going to guess Dean will sneak in here even if I give him a different room, so we should move his stuff in here. Sam you can have the room across from them. I am going to give you a few minutes." Bobby said and turned around heading back down the stairs.

"Not a man of many words is he?" Lilly asked Sam.

"Not a lot of words, but they are usually pretty to the point." Sam replied with a smile.

"I can see that there is something about the way he carries himself." Lilly considered the man.

Lilly turned setting her dress down on the bed. The room looked as if it hadn't been altered in years. The layer of dust that had been wiped away was still trying to cling to the furniture. The windows had recently been clean, but not detailed. Lilly smiled at the blankets that had recently been washed. The bed was made, but the lines were not perfect. A motion behind her was followed by a solid thump on the floor inside the door. The steady gate of a figure moved up the stairs. Lilly continued to look around trying to make further sense of the room. Muscular arms wrapped around her waist. Lilly allowed her head to rock back onto Dean's shoulder. The familiar smell of his leather coat caught her attention.

"Cas says you aren't feeling well and that you weren't going to tell me." Dean murmured in her ear.

"Would you be upset with me if he was right?" Lilly teased lightly.

"I would be." Dean sounded a little more stern.

"Then he is completely wrong and just beat me to telling you." She spun in his arms and smiled. "I got a little nauseous when he gated on a full stomach then a little dizzy when we gated here. But I am pretty sure it is just because I am used to doing it myself now. He thinks I am ill, but I don't get sick. So obviously he is wrong."

"I want you to look into this. Cas is usually right about these things." Dean's face filled with concern. His eyes focused on hers and the sincerity radiated through them.

"He didn't tell you that when I gated the two of us I was fine did he?" Lilly asked the question that might get her out of this.

Dean considered the question and the woman in his arms. Lilly batted her eyes and curled up to his neck kissing the soft flesh of his throat. She felt Dean lean into the kiss and his head tilt to the side giving her better access. Lilly lifted up onto the balls of her feet kissing the bottom of his ear. Stepping closer to him, Lilly molded her body to his. The lines of their bodies blurred. A small shuffle behind them was followed quickly by a cough. Dean moved quickly stepping to her side. Lilly almost lost her balance with the sudden lack of support. Bobby stood there giving Dean a look she couldn't read.

"I never thought I would see the day." Bobby just smiled at Dean.

"Bobby this is Lilly." Dean all but shuffled his foot. Lilly blushed at the extra attention.

"Well, your family now. I don't know if I should tell you to run or not. Not that I think you would at this point. Sam says your as stubborn as this thick headed lummox." Bobby said nodding at Dean.

"Probably." Lilly conceded the point.

"So we have to wait a two days for the license to get here. I got a friend down at city hall to just send one over. Saved his life once, demon possessing his little girl. Nasty thing." Bobby was obviously trying to shake an image in his head. So the man did what any sane person would do. He changed to subject. "So your a Nephilim?"

"Yeah, but there seems to be a distinct lack of harps and halos. I think I got conned. I keep asking for my registration fee back, but no dice." Lilly just watched the man's face.

"She is too good for you." Bobby looked pointedly at Dean.

"I know." He nodded his head once.

The three of them walked out of the room and back down to the main floor. Lilly noticed the clean spots on the wall where pictures had once hung. Lilly felt a pang for the man who lead them through the house. This life was one that began with loss and fear. It was a life that few choose willingly. Many found their way past the pain only to find a reality filled with monsters. Lilly didn't want to imagine the person Bobby had lost. Dean seemed to sense the change in her mood and grabbed her hand. The solid sense of his touch brought her back to the moment. Dean was a hunter. It was in his soul. The knowledge that he was able to protect people gave him drive, purpose. But the life they were choosing to share would be different. The sudden realization scared her a little. Dean squeezed her hand again pulling her away from the thought.

"I don't really cook, not that I think someone should here anyway, but there is a place up the road." Bobby offered.

"Sounds nice." Lilly accepted the suggestion.

"I hear you lived at the Roadhouse for a little while." Bobby opened the fridge then offered up beer.

"I did. Dean and Sam found me on one of their jobs, then I stayed with Ellen for a while." Lilly took the opened beer then took a swig.

"And, now you can fight?" The man was trying to understand the chain of events.

"Some of the hunters that came to the bar taught me. I bribed them with food. Then I don't know it was like a switch flipped on and I began to understand weapons." Lilly tried and failed to explain the experience.

"So I can hand you a weapon and you will just know about it?" Bobby asked as he took off his hat and ran his hand over his head.

"Yeah, you can play with it if you want. There isn't really something you can see. I will just be able to rattle off details." Lilly shrugged.

"I don't know how, but it works. She knew more about on of my guns then she should have." Dean pipped up.

Sam turned to look at Dean. Bobby turned to look at Sam looking at Dean. Dean just stood their waiting for the shock to wear off. And, Lilly just shrugged when everyone looked at her. Blood flushed a little to her face. The heat of the blush surprised her. Dean slipped closer to her. Bobby took stock of the actions. Sam smiled at the two of them. Lilly tried to imagine her life hunting with Dean and Sam. The long nights and potentially shared rooms filled her mind.

"Anything else I should know about?" Bobby asked breaking the silence.

"I heal quickly. I can gate. That covers most of it. I thought I had wings, but I am not so sure anymore. I haven't seen them myself." Lilly shrugged off the conversation.

"You gate?" Bobby asked his face more shocked then he probably meant for.

"Yeah, Cas taught me. He is teaching most of this. It is nice having a guarding angel for an uncle." Lilly took the next beer offered to her and sipped this one slowly.

"Castiel is your uncle?" Bobby looked at her confused.

"Dean did you tell him anything about me?" Lilly turned and looked at the smirking man beside her.

"Don't drag me into this. This is your weird angel powers not mine." Dean put up his hands in a form of surrender.

"Zachariah is the angel that knocked up my Mom. I call Cas my Uncle cause of it." Lilly gave up the information about the feathered branch on her family tree.

Lilly's stomach erupted in grumbles. The sudden hunger that filled her caught her off guard. When was the last time she ate? Lilly tried to think back through her steps. The excitement of the day had gotten away from her and Lilly could almost taste the meat. The taste of the beer in her hand was of little interest to her. Lilly stretched up yawning. The material of her shirt grazed her stomach.

"Is that a bruise?" Sam asked concerned walking over he pulled up her shirt revealing a bright purple mark the size of a sword pommel on her mid-drift.

"Oh, I guess he got me better then I thought." Lilly pulled her shirt back down.

"Lucy you got some splainen to do?" Dean mimicked a bad Ricky Ricardo accent.

"How do you think Cas teaches me to fight?" Lilly asked confuse by his confusion.

"I thought he did that whole touched by and angel move and you just learned it." Dean took another look at her side.

"Not quiet. If you mean touched by an angel at high impact maybe. It tends to work best if he takes me someone deserted and he beats on me. Granted I beat on him too, but he has that advantage of experience." Lilly tried to pull her shirt back down.

"When did this happen?" Dean asked.

"Well after we ate burgers and before I bought a dress. It explains why the woman looked at me strange when she helped me into my dress."

"You bought a dress?" Dean's eyes were wide.


	29. Bonds

Her morning had gone as many of her mornings went. Lilly woke up to strong arms wrapped around her locking her into place. The body behind her had moaned as she tried to sneak away, but eventually let her go after enough struggle. Lilly crawled into the shower. Eventually she was joined by a man who didn't care that she was useless before a cup of coffee. The man had let her slump against him as he slide the bar of soap across her skin. Lilly just stood there half awake hoping the hot water would draw her into reality. One hot liquid was replaced by another of black turned tan by milk. Lilly had heaped sugar into the mug inhaling the thick aroma. The three mean seemed to watch her in awe as she imitated the walking dead. The hot liquid slid down her throat bringing with it reality.

"Brrrraaaaiiiiinnnnssssss." She slurred into her mug.

Bobby coughed on his coffee causing the other two to break out into heart felt laughter. Lilly smiled into the almost empty mug. Lilly turned to refill it with another round of reality. Lilly felt Castiel's presence long before she looked up. Lilly concentrated on the awareness around her until she felt the man fuzzy around the edges form into hard lines. Lilly turned and hugged him before the other's could react to him. The angel awkwardly wrapped his arms around Lilly then forced his rigid body to relax.

"Morning." Lilly slid back to her coffee.

"Did I really just see that?" Bobby asked to the room more then to one person.

"I thought Cas gated in around you all the time?" Lilly asked confused.

"He does. But he wasn't there when you started to hug him." Bobby's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah he was. I just knew he was coming so I got the drop on him." Lilly looked at Dean and Sam.

"Lilly he wasn't." Sam agreed with Bobby.

"They cannot perceive my presence until I am here. You can sense me when I choose to will myself here. For them, I was not here." Castiel bridged the information gap.

"Oh… so that was kinda weird looking huh?" Lilly rocked forwards and backwards on her heels trying to seem less odd.

"What would our morning coffee be without a little life less ordinary?" Dean smirked.

"So we have a you, a me, a them, and a man to say the binding words. Now we need a where." Lilly asked Dean.

"We have a where. Now we are waiting on something to get here first. My guess is about an hour or two." Dean's worked at clearing his plate.

The three men returned to their food ignoring the questioning look on her face. Lilly just watched Dean as he shrugged and scooped more cereal into his mouth. Lilly rolled her blue eyes and looked at Cas. His blank face looked from the table of men to Lilly then back. The angel didn't seem to know what was going on anymore then she did. Lilly set her coffee down then moved across the room. Castiel focused on her sudden closeness. The gaze of the three men did as well.

"I want to get back into our routine. Training?" Lilly looked at Cas.

Dean about choked on his food, but Lilly just continued to look at the man who would make her stronger. Castiel looked at Dean then back at Lilly. The angel just stepped away from the conversation. Lilly noticed the reaction then stopped to look at Castiel. Lilly turned to look at Dean. Dean's stern gaze at Castiel brought about a line she was going to have to draw. It was something she loved about him. Dean's need to protect her was a source of normalcy in a world where too many things wanted her dead or leading the charge. But in the field was a lot different then in a session with a man who called her family. Lilly walked across the room and kissed Dean on the cheek. Her lips barely touched his ear.

"Don't worry. We're not going to battle to the death." Lilly said quietly. Dean pressed her side lightly where the bruise covered the ribs. Lilly grimaced.

"Why don't you take it easy today? You can worry about training after tomorrow." Dean suggested then pulled her into his lap.

"I know you don't like the bruises, but they heal quickly. And we don't do anything you would consider permanent damage." Lilly kissed him lightly then moved towards the door.

Dean didn't follow her. Lilly felt like she was making a break from the crazy. The speed of her life was just becoming too much. And, the way Dean just seemed to make a decision and follow it was becoming unnerving. She had to wonder if the fear was beginning to creep into his thoughts too. Was this the right path? Would this lead to his destruction? Would this just lead to early graves? Lilly tried to force the thoughts out of her mind. The front door swung open on squeaky hinges and Lilly about slammed into the figure on the other side. The woman grabbed her by the shoulders and stopped her motion. Lilly's eyes widened as she looked into brown eyes. This woman was family. Lilly wrapped around Ellen. The woman just pulled her down into a huge bear hug.

"It is good to see you girl." Ellen put her both of her hands on her head running her fingers through her hair.

Ellen was the closest thing Lilly had to a mother in her knew life. The brunette in front of her had taken her in when she knew she couldn't go home. This woman had given her a job, when she needed the money to research her family. And, the woman had kept her calm when life around her was going to hell. Lilly just smelled the roadhouse around her. Ellen was like going home when you didn't know you needed it.

"I see it. You are freaked out and you are running looking for answers again. Who destroyed your peace?" Ellen stared into her eyes not needing the answers, but needing Lilly to find them. The images of Zachariah, the angel who would be father, flashed before her eyes. The moment of words that could not be heard by mortal ears flickered around her.

"Why did they do it?" Ellen asked the next question. Lilly tried to imagine the plan of the angel that created a child to grow into a woman then weapon. Lilly stared down at her hands that knew how to hurt another person. Lilly could feel the switch that had turned in her head. She could see the weapons laid out in pieces on the table next to her and know the whole. The pieces would assemble and then fire a small bullet that could pierce flesh.

"What are you giving up?" The woman's voice asked her the final question. Lilly looked up across Ellen's shoulder to see the man she would die defending. The thought crystalized in her mind for the first time. She would defend him at all costs. This man who loved her enough to bind himself to her. The man who held her every night locked in place, because the hole her absence had left still affected him. The nerves in her stomach quieted. Lilly stared at the man who stared at her. His eyes questioned her next move. The last time she was faced with protecting him she had chosen wrong. This time he was asking her to stay in the only permanent way he had available. Ellen hugged her tight around the middle. Closing her eyes, Lilly focused on protecting her family. The power radiated out and around her.

"Lilly!" Dean's voice broke through the light in her mind.

"Huh? What?" Lilly looked up startled.

"Your doing that light bright thing again." Dean pointed at her body.

"I did? Crap that's it… I am so blind." Lilly gasped at the realization.

"Lilly you were close to seeking revelation. Nephilim are not capable of this." Castiel's voice was startled.

"Cas," Lilly moved across the room to stand in front of the angel ignoring the others.

"I am a weapon. We know this. We keeping asking what am I supposed to hurt. Maybe we should be asking what I am meant to protect." Castiel accepted the question then considered. Castiel looked from her to Dean then back again. The man's face was sober, but open to the idea.

"I can't actually consider hurting him. I have tried. I needed to know how far I could go. I would get upset every time. The first time I focused on being with Dean and protecting him, I sent up the angel flare. The second time I start imitating a light bright. Cas, we were right about half of it and horribly wrong about the other half. I think I am Zachariah's safety net. I think I am supposed to be here. I think this is the plan." The words seemed to burst out of Lilly. The realization came on her in waves. Lilly could feel the truth move around her. Dean's hand grabbed her and yanked her around to face him. Lilly spun around coming face to face with the man who held her. Lilly just looked up into his hazel eyes. The man stared down at her intensely. The calm washed over her again. Lilly wrapped her arms around him. Dean's arms went around her body pulling her tight. Lilly curled into his coat the soft feel of the liner against her skin. The heat of his body soothed her.

"If we are going to get you two married we need to get to it." Ellen said from behind them.

"Are we still good?" Dean asked his deep voice pointedly level.

"You aren't freaked out?" Lilly asked looking up at the man with a strong jaw set in place.

"So afterwards I am thinking we lock ourselves in a room and try ice cream toppings until we find ones we like. I think I am going start with whip cream and move on to sticky syrups afterwards." Dean smirked at her.

"Wouldn't have picked whip cream. I think I might start with butterscotch." Lilly smiled at him.

"First, you two share too much. Second, Ellen is right. We don't know how long we have off the angel radar." Sam piped up.

Lilly looked around at the faces of the people she loved who in return loved her knowing the whole truth about her. Lilly moved away from Dean then past Ellen towards the stairs. The soft familiar steps of Ellen moved behind her up the stairs. The woman didn't say anything. She just followed her into the room and shut the door. Lilly pulled the lace dress from the opaque bag and laid it out to breath. Ellen moved behind her pulling out the veil and shoes. Moving behind her Ellen pushed her butt onto the bed, then pulled Lilly's makeup and bobby pins out of the bag. The woman's fingers moved quickly pulling sections of her hair up into curls then pinning them down. Lilly used the brushes in her makeup bag. The deep ruby red lipstick slid across her flesh painting on the bright glamourous look lost after the great pinups. Ellen seemed to beam at her work. Ellen pulled the dress up and moved it over her head pulling it down and over Lilly's curves. Ellen spun her around then pulled at the little zipper in the back. Within moments Lilly stared in the mirror at the woman in the white dress. This was the moment Lilly had dreamt about as a child. The woman who stood behind her beamed with the pride of a mother. Lilly turned the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't do that. We don't have time to redo your make-up. I can't stay too long. I have to get back on the road and keep those black-eyed freaks off your trail." Ellen smiled and hugged her. The woman dug through the closet and pulled out a long black overcoat then handed it to Lilly. "This way Dean wont see the dress before we get their.

"Ellen…" Lilly started the words catching in her throat. "I am really glad you are here. You are the closest thing I have to a Mom."


	30. Vows

The small church with a single steeple looked more like it belonged in a small country movie then sitting next to a paved parking lot. The white wooden siding of the building was well maintained despite its age. Lilly kept the long black coat wrapped tight as she pulled the backpack up on her shoulder. The small group moved into the building walking more like a tactical unit. The two brothers moved first with shot-guns pointed forward. Lilly moved behind the two with the pommel of her sword in her hand. Ellen and Bobby moved behind the two of them watching the rear. Castiel moved forward unafraid or phased by the caution the other's exuded.

"This place was consecrated years ago, but no sense being sloppy. Cover the entrances." Bobby barked an order and everyone fell into step lining the windows and doors with salt. Lilly stopped and looked around after the final grain of salt hit the floor. Dean walked into the small single room of the church. The white plaster walls with dark wooden exposed beams was a contrast to the small quaint look of the outside. The long wooden pews sat in a line. The pulpit sat nestled in the archway in front of an elevated stain glass window filled with bright blues and greens. Dean walked up the aisle and pulled off his buttoned up leather jacket. The pressed white button down shirt surprised Lilly. The black slacks were offset by the grey tie with red flecks. Dean pulled the matching jacket out of a bag and shrugged it on. Turning Dean smirked with his lips pulled up to one side. The sparkle returned to his eyes.

"What you thought you were the only one who got to play dress up in this shin-dig?" Dean nodded his head once and gestured to the suit that changed his look only slight. Dean's scruffy look offset the crisp clean lines of the suit making Lilly want to jump him on the spot.

"You clean up pretty." Lilly teased.

"Damn straight. I make this look good." Dean smiled.

"Alright love birds, are you walking down the aisle or standing pretty up here with us?" Bobby said standing where the pastor usually did.

"I think I can skip the parade of single." Lilly walked up to stand near the first pew. Unbuttoning the long black coat that hid her, Lilly shrugged it off revealing the white lace beneath. Lilly watched Dean's face as it ran through a torrent of emotions. His wide eyes and small smile made Lilly's heart swell up. Lilly walked calmly to stand in front of the man she would bind herself to her deep rose colored heels tapping on the hardwood floors. Sam shrugged off his coat and pulled out his own pressed coat. Castiel stood behind Lilly without preparation. Ellen sat in the first pew where Lilly imagined a mother should sit. As soon as everyone was settled into place and bands of gold were handed to people, Bobby began by opening a small worn black book.

"Dear family and friends, I call upon all of you gathered here to be witnesses with me in the marriage of Lilly Conrí and Dean Winchester. You were each invited to join us today so that you may share in the joy that Lilly and Dean are feeling as they pledge their love and commitment to each decision to marry is based in love and founded upon sincerity and understanding, which leads to a relationship that is rich in confidence and trust." Dean took Lilly's hands squeezing them lightly in his own. The small gestured calmed her nerves as she tried to pay as much attention to the words she knew to the color of his eyes. The hazel eyes she loved to much seemed brighter today the flecks of green standing out more. Lilly smiled as she was the same shade of green deeper in his brother's eyes. It was one of the many traits that declared them family. Bobby paused for a second and continued.

"A strong marriage is dependent upon many factors. Beyond the love, respect and trust that you share with one another, there must be a strong sense of commitment and loyalty that bonds you. And also important are a shared companionship and a willingness to communicate openly with one another. This respectful communication and the love that it displays, helps each partner to accept and understand the other's strengths and weaknesses and allow for the continued growth that is necessary in all good and lasting marriages." Dean smiled at her his white teeth barely visible beneath the full upper lip. Lilly blushed. The response was sudden and fierce. The heat of the blood tinting her skin pink near her cheekbones, down her throat, and into her exposed cleavage. Bobby didn't seem to notice the change in her appearance, even as Dean's eyes considered where the lace met flesh.

"Lilly and Dean, before you are joined together in matrimony here today, in my presence and in the presence of your family and friends, I am to remind you of the serious and binding nature of the relationship of marriage." Lilly shifted in her heels and Dean squeezed her had again. The man in front of her appeared calm, confident, and completely at ease. But the small twitch of his ear let her know that he was just as anxious as she was. The realization allowed her to relax the muscles in her back. The effect changed her posture. Her shoulders dropped and Dean seemed to ease into his posture too. The affect seemed to ripple outwards. Lilly saw the tension in Sam release, and Bobby's tone deepened slightly.

"The commitment of marriage is one of the most important commitments that two people will make in their lifetime. Marriage, as most of us understand it, is a voluntary and full commitment of a man to a woman and a woman to a man. For a marriage to remain strong, your faith in that vow must never waver. The words that you speak to each other today are to be the cornerstone for your life together from this day forward. Lilly and Dean have brought rings to present to one another as a symbol of their marriage vows today. Although there is no precise evidence to explain the origin of the tradition of exchanging wedding rings, an ancient and widely accepted explanation, refers to the early Egyptian's belief that a circle was the symbol of eternity--a sign that life, happiness, and love have no beginning and no end. A wedding ring, or circle, was placed on the ring finger, because it was traditionally believed that this finger was a direct connection to the heart. The vena amoris, that is, the vein of love, runs directly from the "ring finger" to the heart." The sensation began on the outside of her mind. The vague sense of light tickled her senses. Lilly's eyes darted to the side without moving her head. Dean noticed the shift in focus but didn't alert Bobby. Lilly listened to the presence. Castiel shifted behind her as he turned his head looking for the presence. Lilly brought her attention back to her lobe. Dean however kept going with the ritual of marriage. Taking her left hand he slid a thin band of gold down her ring finger and began.

"Lilly, I invite you to join your life with mine from today forward. I will respect you and cherish you always. I give myself to you, in kindness, unselfishness and trust, as we strive towards achieving a full and complete life together. Now I ask our guests to witness my vows to you. I Dean, take you Lilly, to be my lawful wedded wife and partner, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live." The ring slid in place next to the engagement ring already there. The light click of the metals hitting sealed the deal. Lilly lifted Dean's left hand and tried to ignore the growing sensation. The light in her mind began to burn.

"Dean, I invite you to join your life with mine from today forward. I will respect you and cherish you always. I give myself to you, in kindness, unselfishness and trust, as we strive towards achieving a full and complete life together. Now I ask our guests to witness my vows to you. I Lilly, take you Dean, to be my lawful wedded husband and partner, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live." The lights began to flicker as Lilly slid the band down on Dean's finger. The light fixtures in the back of the church burst. Dean threw his arms over Lilly's head and tried to pull her under his jacket for protection as the next set of lights burst. The chandelier over head exploded and Lilly body checked Dean out from under it. Their bodies collided as they smacked against the hard wood floor. The crystal shattered next to her feet.

"Oh brother, my brother it seems that you have been keeping family secrets. It would seem I didn't get my invitation, but no hard feelings I come baring gifts." A playful voice near the entrance of the church called out.

"Gabriel." Castiel's voice was steady, but worried.

"Hey bro and aren't you a pretty little thing. The precious little white dress, the whole Lauren Bacall vibe. I love it. The flair of style is just too… heavenly." Gabriel said as he walked over. Lilly looked up into the brown eyes of the angel in front of her with an out stretched hand. Lilly looked cautiously at the hand, but decided to take it anyway. The man pulled her up with little effort his hand barely moving. The man turned and took her hands and looked into her eyes. Then separated out her hands to look at her dress. The angel smiled looking down at her.

"My dear lovely Lilly, I am your uncle Gabriel." The angel said kissing her on the cheek.

"Gabriel. Your the guy who was playing Trickster through Dean and Sam's lives." Lilly pulled back worried.

"Guilty." The angel shrugged.

"Look Douche-wings, but after the tour-de-TV your not exactly on the RSVP list." Dean stepped closer to Lilly his motions showing how he would be just as willing to throw down and talk to the angel.

"I am not here for you Romeo. I am here for Juliet. It would seem that baby-boy Cas here has been holding out. Her Daddy is also running ram shot through heaven looking for her. So I came to see what the big deal was, and now I see. You are a special girl Ms. Lilly soon to be Mrs. Lilly." Gabriel said and moved closer to her. Sam circled around the event behind Dean and Sam. Castiel moved forward to stand between Lilly and her newest Uncle.

"Now now baby girl. We need to talk." Gabriel's voice shifted his irritation growing.

"Lilly leave." Castiel said suddenly.

Lilly placed her hands on Sam and Dean's backs then concentrated on the lines of the world around them. The world blurred and Gabriel shot forward through Castiel knocking him aside. Gabriel's hand gripped her wrist and the world faded away. The lines of the world blackened and the void seeped into every pore of the world.

* * *

Dean watched as the angel gripped Lilly's wrist. He had never gotten used to being moved around by Cas or Lilly, but the violent way the shifting ended left his head swimming. Dean gripped at the angel's wrist, but the man didn't seem to notice. Dean's knees went out from under him. The hunter watched as the curvy body of his love slumped to the ground. Castiel pulled himself out of the wall, then moved towards Gabriel trying to defend with all of his power. Gabriel merely waved a hand and Castiel was gone. Dean tried to pull Lilly close to him. Gabriel turned and pulled Lilly into his arms, cooing at her like most would an infant. Sam pulled his gun out and aimed at the angel. Gabriel turned taking the shot but guarding Lilly's limp body. Her arm hung over Gabriel's the glitter of the wedding set caught his attention. Dean pulled himself up off the floor and tried to straighten his body. Dean lunged at the angel, but only hit air. And with that the church was silent. Dean looked around at Ellen's body that lay sleeping on the pew unaware of the conflict. Bobby's body rested limply across the podium he had stood behind. Castiel flickered back in to the wake of damage with a sword in his hand. It was the first time Dean had noticed it. The angel seemed scared. Castiel's posture was poised for combat, but his face grew more grim as he looked around and couldn't find Lilly. Castiel rushed over to Dean and pulled him up. The swimming sensation in his mind cleared.

"He took her." Dean felt the pain and anxiety fill him. Dean could feel his features pull together. His eyes looked around at the destruction with disbelief. His lips pulled up and pierced together and he tried to push down the worst of the pain. Turning his head to the side then closed his eyes. The tears ran silently down his cheek tracing his nose. A hand gripped his shoulder from behind. Dean wiped the tears from his face with one hand then turned to look at his brother.

"We will find her." Sam said the anger in his eyes.

Author's Notes:

I know this is the first time I have done this. So I want to thank everyone who has been so wonderful to read this story. I have to say I am having a lot of fun writing it. I also want to assure you that this is not the end for Lilly and Dean. I intend to write a second story in this series. The next one is going to be called Triskele: In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida. I also want to thank everyone who took the time to write Reviews for me. I have to say that they were amazing and extremely encouraging.

I hope everyone has a wonderful Holiday Season!!!


End file.
